Não basta ser pai
by Hamal
Summary: Mu e Shaka finalmente puderam comemorar a cura de Kiki, seu filho adotivo, o qual fora acometido por uma doença misteriosa que levou os dois cavaleiros a lutarem com tudo que possuíam para salvar sua vida. Porém, alguém no Olimpo, que acompanhou atentamente os esforços desmedidos dos pais dedicados do menino, quis agraciá-los com mais uma dádiva, além da cura do pequeno lemuriano.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

 **Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Aviso legal

 _Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._  
 _Fanarts de nossa autoria ou retiradas da internet; todos os créditos aos seus criadores._  
 _Personagens originais como algumas das Bacantes são de nossa autoria; é proibido o uso delas sem aviso prévio._  
 _Essa fanfict também está sendo publicada no Social Spirits_

 **Sinopse:**  
Mu e Shaka finalmente puderam comemorar a cura de Kiki, seu filho adotivo, o qual fora acometido por uma doença misteriosa que levou os dois cavaleiros a lutarem com tudo que possuíam para salvar sua vida.  
Porém, alguém no Olimpo, que acompanhou atentamente os esforços desmedidos dos pais dedicados do menino, quis agraciá-los com mais uma dádiva, além da cura do pequeno lemuriano.  
Agora, Mu e Shaka terão que aprender a lidar com um novo mistério, algo que vai muito além de sua compreensão.

 **Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit e cada capítulo tem uma imagem personalizada. Os links estão no meu perfil.**

 **Acesse nosso grupo no facebook: Fics Trio ternura Ou o tumblr:**

 **(Rosenrot - Juliana) rosenrotstuff**  
 **(Amanda) amandaknabben**

 **********************Cap 1** **************************

Shaka e Mu dormiam nus e entrelaçados na cama do sexto templo. Eram casados há oito anos e pais adotivos de Kiki, que contava agora com quatro anos e meio de idade.

O casal acabara de sair vitorioso da maior batalha de suas vidas. Há um ano, Kiki havia desenvolvido uma rara doença lemuriana, a qual quase pusera fim a sua via.

Mu e Shaka praticamente deixaram tudo de lado, vivendo apenas em função de encontrar uma cura para o pequeno. Foram meses e mais meses de muito sofrimento, corrida contra o tempo e muito medo, onde apenas tinham como pilar emocional um ao outro para que encontrassem algum conforto e suportassem a dor de ver seu amado filhinho à beira da morte.

Porém, quando acharam que perderiam as esperanças, ela fora, como que por milagre, renovada.

Após a descoberta de escritos antigos sobre a fisiologia lemuriana, os quais constavam em antigos pertences de Shion, como em seu diário particular, finalmente Shaka e Mu conseguiram as armas que precisavam para lutar contra a enfermidade do filho. Assim sendo, um ano depois que o pesadelo se iniciou, Áries e Virgem haviam vencido a batalha contra a doença misteriosa e finalmente tiveram uma noite de paz, amor e felicidade, como há muito não tinham.

Naquele dia, Adônis, o pediatra do menino, havia dado o laudo final: curado!

Foi com enorme alegria que ambos anunciaram a todos que o pequeno ruivinho estava bem novamente. Imediatamente os amigos se reuniram para comemorar, afinal todo o Santuário acompanhara de perto seu drama e se compadecera pelo sofrimento da família, pois durante todo o tratamento, Virgem e Áries passaram a viver unicamente à procura da cura para Kiki, enquanto o viam definhar aos poucos.

Mu havia passado por todo o tipo de exames para que Adônis aprendesse sobre a fisiologia lemuriana e os médicos pudessem tratá-lo de maneira mais eficiente.

Durante todo esse tempo, os pais amorosos e dedicados também rogaram fervorosamente aos deuses, lhes suplicando uma cura. Faziam oferendas, orações, promessas banhadas em lagrimas, e em nenhum momento perderam sua fé. Era bem verdade que se enfiaram de cabeça nos livros de medicina e artigos científicos até altas horas da madrugada, sem pausa ou descanso, numa busca desesperada, mas que era sempre velada por uma prece, um incenso queimando, uma vela acesa...

A entrega do casal fora tão grande que sua vida sexual ficou totalmente negligenciada. Mu e Shaka não se permitiam desfrutar dos prazeres do amor enquanto Kiki estivesse morrendo. Mesmo assim, o amor e a cumplicidade continuavam fortes como nunca entre o casal e ambos o dedicavam totalmente ao filho, pois se a cura não fosse possível, iriam ao menos aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinham com ele.

A dedicação dos cavaleiros fora tamanha que os deuses se comoveram com tanto amor e não conseguiram ficaram indiferentes, os ajudando com pequenas bênçãos, como soprar aos ouvidos de Mu onde encontrar os escritos antigos, lhes conceder sabedoria para traduzirem e interpretarem as formulas ancestrais da alquimia lemuriana, além de ajudarem na rápida recuperação do menino.

Por todos esses motivos, aquele dia havia sido muito especial. Era a comemoração da cura de Kiki e após confraternizarem com os amigos, felizes da vida em ver o ruivinho se empanturrar com os doces que tanto amava e que não podia comer a um ano, regressaram ao Templo de Virgem, onde Mu morava com Shaka e Kiki, brincaram mais um tanto com pequeno e quando ele caiu exausto no sono, finalmente o casal pôde ter seu primeiro momento de paz a sós.

Recolhidos na intimidade do quarto mataram a saudades um do outro com uma urgência ímpar. Estavam tão saudosos de se amarem, que mal a porta fora fechada já se engalfinhavam pelo cômodo terminando jogados na cama. As roupas foram retiradas às pressas, as bocas famintas travando uma árdua batalha por mais, as mãos ávidas acariciando os lugares certos, enquanto gemidos e sussurros ecoavam abafados pelo quarto.

Naquela noite em especifico, Áries fizera questão de tornar o momento ainda mais especial e inesquecível e cedera de bom grado a Shaka, que de inicio ficou bem surpreso, afinal já estavam juntos há anos e Virgem sabia que aquela não era a preferencia do marido. Mu lhe cedera pouquíssimas vezes, aliás. Tanto que Shaka podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos e ainda lhe sobrariam dedos!

Em todas as vezes, porém, fora algo inesquecível e que vinha acompanhado de alguma data especial. Mu dava a si próprio de presente a Shaka. Não que o loiro achasse ruim, muito pelo contrario, apesar de estar muito satisfeito com a posições que ambos exerciam no relacionamento, as poucas vezes em que tomou Mu para si era como se renovassem os votos, declarando que pertenceriam sempre um ao outro.

O que eles não imaginavam, enquanto dormiam o sono dos justos após se amarem por horas a fio, embolados entre lençóis e seus corpos nus, é que mais alguém também estava muito feliz com a cura definitiva de Kiki e com o amor sublime do casal.

Esse alguém era Réia, a deusa mãe, também conhecida em algumas civilizações como deusa da fertilidade.

Réia havia ouvido as preces de ambos e visto e aceito todas suas oferendas. Curiosa e profundamente tocada, a deusa, como a grande mãe que era, passou a acompanhar a luta do casal. Viu Mu e Shaka abdicarem de suas vida para viverem apenas para Kiki. Chorou junto com eles quando o menino piorou, e depois sorriu quando ele se curou. Réia também se comoveu quando ambos se amaram com tanta entrega a ponto de suas almas se tocarem.

Emocionada, a deusa ficou alguns instante apenas pairando sobre Mu e Shaka em estado contemplativo enquanto dormiam. Não pudera ajudar durante a provação que haviam passado, mas ainda assim queria agraciá-los com sua benção.

Assim sendo, Réia ponderou um pouco, e numa forma de gratidão pelas preces e oferendas, também pela fé e confiança, o que a mantinha viva nos corações dos homens, a deusa se concentrou, pois o que faria lhe exigiria um bom punhado de seu poder divino, além de muita criatividade! Porém sentia que valeria a pena.

Aproximando-se mais deles, Réia delicadamente pousou sua mão divina sobre a cabeça de Mu, o tocando com suavidade, para depois soprar uma lufada de ar quente sobre a fronte de Shaka, balançando de leve os fios loiros de sua franja. O toque da deusa e seu sopro divino carregavam em si o dom da criação e todo o desejo de felicidades que ela trazia consigo.

Com um olhar materno sobre eles e um sorriso terno no rosto, Réia se afastou e se retirou. Estava feito!

Poucos segundos após sua partida, Mu se remexeu sobre os lençóis da cama. Sentia um comichão um tanto quanto incomodo e procurava uma posição em que pudesse se ajeitar melhor. Encontrou conforto se encaixando em Shaka, que dormia pesadamente, e puxando o lençol para se cobrirem voltou a pegar no sono logo em seguida.

Mal sabiam eles que a dadiva que receberam naquela noite mudaria suas vidas para sempre!


	2. Chapter 2

Um mês e meio havia se passado desde o anúncio da cura de Kiki. O menino, agora novamente saudável, para a felicidade plena dos pais voltou a correr pela casa, a brincar descontraído com seus brinquedos, a pintar as colunas do Templo de Virgem com seus gizes de cera, para desespero de Shaka, que agora nem se importava mais em passar horas esfregando as rochas. Ver Kiki saudável novamente era sua maior alegria.

A rotina feliz e agitada que se partilha quando se tem uma criança em casa de fato parecia ter voltado ao lar do casal.

No entanto, o outro lemuriano que vivia ali misteriosamente passara a apresentar sintomas bem estranhos, os quais vinham se intensificando a cada dia. Seria uma nova doença desconhecida que acometia somente o povo muviano? Como acontecera com Kiki?

Não. Dessa vez não era uma nova doença que pairava sobre a família, mas algo muito mais incrível e surpreendente!

Mu não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo. A pelo menos duas semanas, apresentava uma dificuldade absurda em conseguir comer qualquer tipo de alimento que fosse, exceto por apenas algumas castanhas e nozes, e também maçãs, peras e especificamente bolacha recheada sabor morango!

Com elas, as bolachas, ocorria justamente o contrário. Mu era capaz de devorar vários pacotes em pouquíssimo tempo, o que por si só já era deveras estranho, já que sempre as detestara por achar o sabor artificial e extremamente doce e enjoativo, porém era justamente essa porcaria que não lhe fazia mal algum, já que tudo que comia lhe provocava enjoos fortíssimos e, caso se forçasse a comer algo mais saudável, chegava a vomitar. 

A restrição alimentar de Mu logo se tornara um problema, já que Shaka era um excelente cozinheiro e zelava pela saúde da família sempre preparando deliciosas refeições que, além de saudáveis e muito nutritivas eram deliciosas.

Procurando poupar o marido e o filho de quaisquer preocupações, afinal mal haviam superado ainda a doença de Kiki, Mu escondia como podia essa aversão repentina à comida, pois Shaka certamente ficaria magoado, além de extremamente preocupado, caso soubesse que os pratos que preparava com tanto carinho e dedicação não lhe causavam nada além de náuseas.

E ainda tinha o agravante de assustá-los com o fato de saberem que era obrigado, muitas vezes, a correr para o banheiro e colocar tudo para fora logo após as refeições. Por isso, Mu tentava disfarçar, mas ele mesmo estava muito apreensivo com seu estado, já que coisa boa não deveria de ser.

Como se não bastassem os problemas estomacais, recentemente também passara a sofrer quedas repentinas de pressão, e por vezes eram tão intensas que suas unhas chegavam a ficar roxas. Era quando Áries via tudo ficar escuro de repente e sentia a cabeça rodar numa velocidade ímpar, que ele procurava ligeiro algo em que pudesse se apoiar, uma parede ou móvel, para não cair direto com a cara no chão. Então ficava ali, escorando em algo, tentando controlar a respiração até sua pressão se normalizar, rogando aos deuses que qual fosse o mal que lhe acometia passasse logo e sua vida pudesse voltar ao normal.

Os dias se passavam e Mu ficava cada vez mais preocupado com seu estado de saúde. Passava horas sozinho em sua forja trabalhando e refletindo acerca do destino. Estaria ele o testando novamente? Contudo, agora ao invés do filho, seria ele a vitima de um golpe nefasto da sorte? Estaria acometido por alguma doença grave e misteriosa também?

Fosse a resposta positiva ou negativa, ele só saberia indo a um médico. Por isso mesmo decidiu que marcaria uma consulta assim que encontrasse um momento oportuno, pois desejava ir sozinho, assim, caso a noticia fosse ruim e seus medos mais íntimos se confirmassem, procuraria o melhor jeito de comunicar aos dois amores de sua vida.

E até que a oportunidade de ir se consultar com um médico aparecesse, Mu procurava disfarçar ao máximo seus sintomas, evitando a todo custo se alimentar em casa. Quando isso não era possível, mentia dizendo que já havia comido fora, o que não agradava em nada o cavaleiro de Virgem que sempre lhe passava um sermão.

Shaka por sua vez, já estava há dias incomodado com algo que ele ainda não sabia definir bem o que era. Percebia Mu calado, mais introspectivo, com um humor muito oscilante, e todo aquele apetite de draga que o marido sempre tivera, como que por magia parecia ter desaparecido. Como sempre que o questionava Mu lhe assegurava estar tudo perfeitamente bem, Shaka ficou apenas observando e analisando. Julgou até ser fruto das emoções fortes pelas quais passaram recentemente. Áries poderia ainda estar abalado por elas e seu "estado de nervos" alterado. O que não demoraria a se normalizar, bastava ser paciente.

No entanto, a situação do lemuriano ficou ainda mais difícil de ser mascarada quando Mu passou a apresentar um novo sintoma de sua misteriosa enfermidade, um tanto quanto estranho, por sinal.

Há três dias, além dos vômitos, quedas de pressão e alimentação esquisita, Áries não conseguia mais suportar o perfume de sândalo do amado. O cheiro de Shaka, que antes era adorado pelo ariano, agora lhe causava verdadeira repulsa, chegando a lhe dar calafrios só de lembrar.

Foi em uma noite, quando o casal se preparava para dormir e Shaka abraçou Mu por trás para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado que a atitude do marido deixou Virgem verdadeiramente preocupado.

Em todos os anos de casados, uma das coisas que deixava Mu mais louco de desejo pelo virginiano, era seu cheiro quase natural de sândalo! Quase natural de fato, já que Shaka pouco usava perfume, mas como era indiano, e muito ligado aos costumes de sua terra natal, muitos dos produtos que usava para o banho, como sais, shampoo, sabonetes e essências, eram à base dessa planta, a qual era muito comum na Índia. Então, o que diabos estava acontecendo agora, que Mu mal podia chegar perto de Shaka e já se sentia enjoado com o cheiro de sândalo? 

Mu simplesmente não conseguia se "concentrar" nas carícias do amado, porque aquele cheiro enjoado dele o estava deixando louco! E dessa vez não no bom sentido.

Seu estômago embrulhava, sentia calafrios e por mais que amasse o marido simplesmente não conseguia beijá-lo por culpa daquele perfume maldito.

Por fim, Áries desistiu. Sentia-se tão mal que empurrou Shaka para longe de si, interrompendo o beijo, fazendo uma careta e falando com certa irritação na voz.

— Shaka! Por favor, vá tomar um banho. — colocou a mão na frente do nariz — Para que tudo isso de perfume, amor? Parece que derramou o frasco inteiro no corpo! Passou tanto perfume que está fedendo a sândalo, Sha! Chega a arder o meu nariz, nossa... nossa... lava isso! Argh, tira! Não consigo fazer amor com você nesse cheirão, Shaka. Sinto muito, mas não dá.

O ariano falava rápido, sem o mínimo de delicadeza, enquanto já se sentava na cama meio afastado do loiro.

Inclusive, esse era outro sintoma estranho do qual Mu não sabia como lidar. Seu humor estava terrível, e variava com uma frequência absurda e incontrolável. O sempre calmo e amável lemuriano, agora parecia viver em uma montanha russa de emoções. De manhã estava alegre, no almoço irritado e no jantar sentia vontade de chorar até desidratar. Qualquer situação era motivo para uma nova oscilação.

Enquanto Mu ralhava, Shaka o observava de olhos abertos e semblante perdido. Estaca completamente confuso com aquela situação.

— Como assim, fedendo? — disse o indiano levantando o braço e cheirando sua axila, pois nem perfume tinha passado aquela noite, já que tinha acabado de tomar banho para ir se deitar. Além de que, dizer a um virginiano que ele está fedendo era praticamente uma heresia contra os preceitos astrológicos — Mas, acabei de tomar banho, Mu! Ficou louco? Se não quer transar é só dizer que não está afim, não precisa inventar desculpas absurdas! Vê se pode... eu... fedendo... 

Shaka suspirou fundo e se sentou de frente para Mu. Não podia mais tratar de toda aquela estranheza com naturalidade e paciência apenas. Por isso, encarou os olhos verdes do amado e disse com toda a sinceridade:

— Mu... Não é de hoje que você está agindo estranho comigo. Não quer comer minha comida, não conversa mais comigo, anda distraído... E agora não quer fazer amor porque... porque diz que estou fedendo? Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo, amor? — disse preocupado, pois chegou a pensar que Mu não o amava mais. Virgem sentiu um aperto no peito ao formular essa possibilidade em sua cabeça.

O lemuriano olhava para o marido ali, sentado ao seu lado lhe fazendo aquelas perguntas e se sentiu encurralado. Acreditava estar muito doente e não queria contar ao marido, pois pelos sintomas, os desmaios, os vômitos, julgava ser algo muito grave, como um tumor no estômago, ou até mesmo no cérebro, e saber da gravidade da doença lhe alterava o humor e deixava suas emoções confusas. Só não entendia porque o cheiro do marido, o qual sempre amou, passou a lhe ser insuportável.

Áries se sentia muito inseguro, além de assustado com a possibilidade de morrer e não ver o filho crescer. A atitude de Shaka, no entanto, não lhe ajudou em nada, porque o lemuriano se sentiu acuado. Sem saber como reagir, Mu fez algo completamente inesperado: Caiu no choro.

— Shaaaa! Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Eu... sinto-me tão estranho e... eu gosto da sua comida... mas... — Áries falava aos soluços, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas abundantes, enquanto agarrava-se ao travesseiro o mantendo junto ao corpo como se a espuma macia pudesse protegê-lo dos males do mundo.

— Mas... mas o que, Mu? — perguntava Shaka, assustado com aquela reação, aquele chororô desenfreado. Mu sempre fora uma pessoa tão racional, tão ponderada, que aquela reação não combinava consigo. Diante de daquela explosão de choro, Shaka só conseguia pensar que Mu estava querendo terminar consigo e não sabia como dizer.

— Eu passo mal, Sha... Só consigo comer algumas coisas, mas... acabo vomitando... E... eu desmaio ás vezes também. Eu acho que...— Mu ia contar ao marido da sua suspeita acerca da doença gravíssima que suspeitava ter, mas não foi capaz, se calando abruptamente.

Por causa do choro descontrolado, da emoção e dos soluços, Mu sentiu o estômago embrulhar, lhe causando uma ânsia violentíssima e por isso precisou parar de falar para respirar fundo e tentar se acalmar.

Já Shaka, quando escutou o relato dos sintomas os quais o marido se queixou finalmente, mudou em definitivo sua postura. Virgem deixou de ficar angustiado, para ficar preocupado!

— Como assim, Mu? O que está me dizendo? Desde quando vem sentindo essas coisas? Por Buda, Mu! Por que não me disse nada? —Shaka dizia aflito, tentando tocar nos joelhos do ariano, que se encolhia na tentativa de se afastar dele, tampando o rosto com travesseiro para sentir o menos possível seu cheiro de sândalo.

Na verdade, Mu travava uma batalha contra o próprio estômago, a qual estaria prestes a ser perdida.

Tentava conter a ânsia de vômito desesperadamente, mas quando se deu por vencido e aceitou que não conseguiria, jogou o travesseiro para o lado e se levantou às pressas, num movimento brusco e meio desajeitado, correndo direto para o banheiro. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a seu destino, sua pressão sanguínea despencou de repente, não lhe dando tempo nem sequer de segurar em nada. Em um instante estava correndo e no outro já não enxergava nada, pois suas vistas se escureceram e imediatamente ele estava caído no chão, com as pontas dos dedos azuladas e desacordado.

— MU! — gritou Virgem, já se jogando de joelhos no chão ao lado dele em desespero.

Shaka segurou Mu pelos ombros e o virou de frente, levantando seu tronco e o apoiando no seu. Tomou um susto ao olhar em seu rosto e constatar que estava absurdamente pálido, com os lábios levemente arroxeados, assim como as unhas.

Assustadíssimo, Shaka nem sequer pensou duas vezes. Aproveitou que Kiki estava dormindo, tomou Mu em seus braços e do jeito que estava, com os cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho recente, sem camisa, vestido apenas com uma calça de algodão levinha e descalço, partiu para o Hospital de Atenas usando a velocidade da luz.


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3

Shaka chegou ao hospital em milésimos de segundos. Conhecia-o muito bem, já que quase morou naquele conjunto de prédios por praticamente um ano, período em que Kiki estivera em tratamento. Por isso, nem passou pela recepção, driblou a todos e foi direto para o corredor onde ficam os consultórios dos médicos.

Ao chegar ao o consultório do Dr. Adônis, Virgem abriu a porta com um solavanco, quase fazendo o pobre médico enfiar a espátula de madeira goela a baixo do pequeno paciente sentado sobre a maca e que sofria de uma faringite aguda. A mãe deu um grito, a criança começou a chorar e o médico enxugou a testa com o estetoscópio.

—Por deus, Shaka! Quase me mata de susto! — disse doutor Adônis, apanhando a criança chorona da maca e a entregando à mãe, aflito por estar vendo Shaka, sempre tão recatado, ali sem camisa e com o marido desacordado no colo.

Na mesma hora uma manada de enfermeiros raivosos e seguranças entravam na sala para dar conta do invasor, mas doutor Adônis, que por sorte estava de plantão naquela noite e já conhecia muito bem o temperamento daquele cavaleiro, botou panos quentes, lhes fazendo um sinal para que não interferissem.

— Doutor, o Mu... ele... — dizia o virginiano aflito, enquanto se aproximava do médico — Não sei o que está acontecendo com ele... ele... desmaiou e... Doutor faça alguma coisa, por Buda! Não fique ai olhando para minha cara feito um idiota! — disse em desespero, mostrando o marido inconsciente ao médico.

— Acalme-se, Shaka... — dizia Adônis, enquanto conduzia a mãe com a criança para junto dos enfermeiros e seguranças parados na porta — Podem ir. Deixem que eu cuido disso, e vocês... — disse olhando para os seguranças — Acham mesmo que são uteis aqui? Eles são cavaleiros de Atena! Vão. — falou, fechando a porta do consultório.

— Shaka, o coloque na maca para eu poder examiná-lo e, por favor, acalme-se, senão você só me atrapalha! — disse o médico e depois que Shaka cumpriu a ordem, começou a examinar Mu minuciosamente, enquanto um virginiano enlouquecido corria para a mesa do médico e apanhava o celular dele.

— Vou usar seu celular, doutor. Deixei meu filho sozinho em casa. — disse.

O médico nem ouviu por estar com o estetoscópio nos ouvidos auscultando os batimentos cardíacos do lemuriano desacordado.

Shaka então ligou para Aldebaran, que era padrinho de Kiki, mas o celular do brasileiro só chamava e nada de ele atender. Aliás, Touro nunca atendia o maldito celular, o que forçou o virginiano, a muito contra gosto, ligar para o outro padrinho do filho, Afrodite de Peixes.

Na décima segunda casa zodiacal, Afrodite estava terminando uma sessão de embelezamento caseiro. Com uma máscara de abacate e açúcar sobre o rosto para esfoliar a pele, cabelo todo preso para cima besuntado de hidratantes e as pernas cheias de pólen depilatório, o sueco enchia a banheira para preparar seu banho de sais quando seu celular tocou e ele o atendeu distraído. 

— Alô... quem?... Ah, fala Shaka... Como?... O que ele tem?... Tá tá fala! ... Já calei!... Agora?... Mas eu estou... Estúpido!... Você que é!... Não precisa fazer isso, eu vou lá... TÁ, JÁ ESTOU INDO!... Ora, mas quanto mais você ficar falando mais eu vou demorar para chegar na sua casa!... Tchau!... Deusa, que homem grosso!

Afrodite desligou o telefone e sem pestanejar desceu do jeito que estava mesmo até a casa de Virgem para ficar com Kiki. Shaka não lhe dera detalhes, só dissera que estava no hospital com Mu e pediu para que Peixes ficasse com o filho até voltarem. O sueco assim o fez, mas antes de descer passou a mão em todos os seus produtos de beleza para terminar sua sessão de estética por lá mesmo.

No hospital, Shaka desligava o telefone e ia assistir Dr. Adônis examinar Mu. Fora ele quem estudara toda a fisiologia do lemuriano a fim de poder tratar da doença de Kiki de forma mais eficiente, então, ainda que fosse pediatra, naquele hospital era o único que conhecia a fisiologia do povo muviano.

A queda repentina da pressão sanguínea havia causado a Áries um desmaio leve, e como Shaka fora extremamente rápido em lhe levar ao médico, pouco tempo após ser examinado Mu tremia as pálpebras abrindo os olhos lentamente e meio confuso. Não sabia com ao certo onde estava e quando se deu conta de que estava no consultório de Dr. Adônis, já que o conhecia como ninguém, se perguntou como foi que chegara ali, pois sua única lembrança era de estar indo ao banheiro de seu quarto em Virgem.

O médico, que terminava de verificar os sinais clínicos do paciente, assim que notou que Mu havia acordado o ajudou a se sentar na maca com cuidado.

— Doutor Adônis? Shaka?... O que?... Eu... — perguntou meio desnorteado, olhando para o rosto calmo do homem à sua frente e para a cara de espanto do marido ao lado dele.

—Calma Mu. Não se esforce. Você está no hospital, porque teve uma queda de pressão, desmaiou e seu marido o trouxe para cá. Acabei de te examinar e aparentemente os seus sinais vitais já se normalizaram.

O médico explicava o que havia acontecido à Mu, enquanto Shaka já se aproximava e pegava na mão do ariano, visivelmente aflito.

— Como pode notar, seu marido ficou muito preocupado — Adônis sentou-se ao lado dos dois com uma prancheta em mãos onde anotava algumas observações — Shaka me disse que você contou que nos últimos dias tem apresentados alguns sintomas preocupantes. Quer me falar sobre eles, Mu?

— Amor, você me deu um susto. — Shaka dizia, pegando na mão do ariano e lhe fazendo uma carícia — Por favor, conte para ele o que me disse agora a pouco.

Mu percebeu ali que não tinha mais escapatória. Tudo que mais desejava era descobrir sobre sua doença sozinho, mas sabia que nada no mundo iria desviar o foco de Shaka. Olhava para o virginiano ali, totalmente aflito, só de calças, sem camisa, descalço e decidiu que era melhor não lhe esconder nada mesmo.

Buscando amparo emocional na presença reconfortante de Virgem, Áries respirou fundo e tomou coragem para revelar seu estado de saúde e seus piores anseios.

— Está bem. Eu... Eu não estou bem, doutor Adônis, estou todo estranho.

— Estranho como, amor? — perguntou Shaka.

— Senhor Shaka, por favor. Deixe que eu faça as perguntas, tudo bem? — disse Adônis, suspirando fundo e esfregando os olhos. Nunca fora fácil lidar com o virginiano — Estanho como, Mu. Diga-me o que anda sentindo.

— Bom, a mais ou menos umas duas semanas eu não consigo me alimentar direito, porque tudo que eu como me causa náuseas, ânsias e acabo vomitando depois.

— Mas é porque você se enche de porcarias fora de casa, Mu. Eu sempre te falo que a comida da rua é contaminada. — disse Shaka.

— Senhor, Shaka, não interrompa, por favor. — disse Adônis, anotando o relato em sua ficha médica.

— Bom, os únicos alimentos que param no meu estômago são peras, maçãs, nozes e bolacha recheada de morango. — relatava sobre o olhar curioso tanto do médico quanto do loiro ao seu lado que gentilmente o confortava com uma discreta caricia em sua mão.

— Alá! Não disse! Bolacha recheada é um veneno para a saúde. — disse Shaka, fazendo doutor Adônis suspirar cansado.

— Esses alimentos são bem aceitos, Mu? —perguntou o médico.

— Sim, mas o engraçado é que eu nem gosto delas doutor, no caso, das bolachas. Mas posso comer pacotes e mais pacotes que não me fazem mal algum. No entanto, fora esses alimentos, não posso nem chegar perto dos outros que fico todo embrulhado.

— Outro sintoma além do problema estomacal?

— Sim. Os desmaios. São meio que fulminantes e repentinos. Não aconteceu só hoje, mas foi a primeira vez que Shaka viu. De repente estou normal e então ao me levantar, ou me virar tudo escurece e se não me apoiar em algo a tontura é tanta que eu caio no chão desmaiado. — contava, agora se sentindo mal, pois sabia que eram sintomas de alguma moléstia grave e que deveria ter dito ao marido antes. Mal conseguia olhar para Shaka ao seu lado. 

Virgem estava de fato indignado. Olhava para Mu com os olhos arregalados e a feição assustada. Como que não percebera tudo aquilo? Via no lixo os pacotes vazios de bolacha e um dia até repreendera Kiki por estar comendo demais aquela porcaria. O pobre ruivinho não tinha comido uma sequer. Começou a ficar muito preocupado.

— Mu! Por que não me falou nada disso antes? Por Buda! Você passando mal todo esse tempo e não fala nada? Já deveríamos ter vindo buscar ajuda mais cedo! — o medo também corria a alma de Shaka, que apertava a mão de Mu contra as suas lhe olhando nos olhos. Seu peito doía e sua respiração ficava pesada só de imaginar que Mu pudesse estar doente e que teriam que passar por todo o pesadelo vivido com Kiki novamente.

Áries olhou para o marido, depois para o médico que ainda fazia anotações me seu formulário.

— Eu... Eu estou doente doutor? Não! Não precisa responder. Eu sei que sim! Eu sinto! Sinto uma alteração na minha aura e também no meu corpo. Só que não sou capas de entender. Porém, suspeito ser algo grave, afinal eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena, ferreiro, treino todos os dias, meu organismo sempre foi forte... E agora mal consigo me alimentar, ou abaixar para arramar as sandálias sem sentir vertigens! — Mu falava com certa dificuldade, pois mais uma vez a sombra da doença do filho se fazia presente, fazendo sua voz embargar e seus olhos marejarem — Foi assim que começou com Kiki... Só não sangrei pelo nariz como ele. Eu não queria assustar minha família... Eu... Eu estou com tanto medo, doutor.

Nesse momento Áries não resistiu e deixou que lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos, se entregando a um pranto de aflição e medo. Seu organismo estava muito alterado e isso lhe deixava extremamente sensível.

Shaka imediatamente o amparou o puxando para um abraço. Estava tão abalado quanto ele, mas como fizeram com Kiki, encontrariam forças um no outro.

— Shii! Não fique assim, amor. Não sabemos o que você tem, mas seja o que for iremos dar um jeito. Sempre damos um jeito. — o virginiano tentava transmitir segurança ao amado, mesmo não a tendo.

— Shaka... Eu acho que estou com um tumor, ou um coágulo... — Mu dizia em soluços ao marido, então se virou para o médico e falando quase em um fio de voz confessou seu pior medo — Eu não quero morrer agora doutor! Meu menininho esta bem novamente... Estávamos tão felizes... e ...eu ...eu quero ver ele crescer e... — o lemuriano foi incapaz de continuar, pois chorava tanto que mal conseguia falar.

Adônis logo notou que Mu estava tendo uma crise de pânico e assustando muito o marido. Se o lemuriano não conseguisse controlar seus nervos, logo teria dois adultos poderosíssimos surtando em seu consultório de pediatria. E era tudo que não precisava naquela noite.

O quadro era de fato preocupante, mas não tiraria conclusões precipitadas antes de uma bateria de exames, então a primeira coisa a fazer era acalmá-los.

— Ei, senhor Mu, se acalme. — disse o médico, colocando a prancheta sobre a escrivaninha e indo buscar um copo com água para o ariano — Sei que estão ainda assustados pelo que ocorreu com Kiki. E não é para menos. Eu acompanhei toda a batalha de perto. Por isso, eu digo para não tirarem conclusões precipitadas. — entregou o copo com água a Mu e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro — O senhor é um cavaleiro e por isso tem a saúde privilegiada. Tudo o que teve agora pouco foi apenas uma queda de pressão. Agora, seus outros sintomas são muito vagos para chegarmos a uma conclusão definitiva. Então, vamos fazer assim: vou pedir uma bateria de exames, os quais podem ser feitos agora mesmo se ficarem aqui. O hospital possui o registro do seu histórico completo, já que mapeamos o senhor todo para o tratamento de Kiki.

Comparando os resultados que obtivermos hoje com os anteriores, poderemos identificar quais alterações você apresenta e, quem sabe, hoje mesmo podemos descobrir o que vem causando esses sintomas.

Mu concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça, buscando os olhos do marido como amparo para sua angústia. Já Shaka fazia orações a Buda pedindo para que tudo não passasse de um susto.

Decidido que ficariam ali para os exames, Adônis mandou chamar duas enfermeiras que vieram coletar o sangue e a saliva de Áries. Após a coleta, uma delas acompanhou o lemuriano até a sala de Raio-X, onde foram feitas algumas radiografias do tórax e do abdômen.

Em seguida, Mu foi encaminhado para a sala de ultrassom e endoscopia. Como o ariano se queixava muito de enjoos, lhe fizeram exames completos dos órgãos internos, principalmente do estômago, para verificar se havia alguma úlcera ou nódulo.

Terminado o ultrassom, Mu foi encaminhado para outra sala, agora para realizar uma tomografia.

Encerrados todos os exames possíveis de serem feitos ali no hospital, doutor Adônis pediu um quarto vago para que o casal aguardasse os resultados, os quais demorariam em torno de três horas. Enquanto isso Mu ficaria tomando uma medicação intravenosa para cortar o enjoo e o mal estar.

Shaka acompanhou o marido em todos os procedimentos. Estava muito apreensivo e angustiado. Tudo que não queria era estar ali, naquele hospital novamente, agora com Mu. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo.

Três horas haviam se passado quando doutor Adônis entrou no quarto do lemuriano trazendo consigo os resultados dos exames. Assim que o médico fechou a porta, Mu percebeu, que sua aura estava estranha, perturbada e vacilante, o que não contribuiu muito para sanar os temores do lemuriano.

Shaka por sua vez, se levantou da poltrona, que ficava do lado da cama, e olhou fixamente para o médico.

— E então, doutor? O que ele tem? — perguntou o loiro ansioso.

— Bem... Me desculpem pela demora, mas não foi muito fácil analisar os dados obtidos, por que... — disse Adônis meio confuso e sem jeito.

Assim como fora com Kiki, no início da pesquisa para descobrir a doença misteriosa que acometia o pequeno, novamente Adônis não tinha um diagnóstico preciso para dar àqueles dois cavaleiros. Isso já parecia ser uma sina em sua vida. Por isso olhava para eles aturdido.

— Por que, o que? Desembucha, doutor! — disse Shaka completamente aflito.

— Porque os resultados dos exames do senhor Mu estão absolutamente normais, a não ser por um detalhe... bem... bem intrigante!

— E o que é? Fala logo doutor! E por todas as contas do rosário de Buda, não me diga outra vez que não sabe por ele ser muviano e ter fisiologia diferente! Não vou aturar isso de novo! Já me basta termos passado por isso com Kiki. — disse Shaka.

— Calma Sha... d-deixa o doutor falar... — Mu dizia, sentindo as palmas das mãos suarem, demonstrando sua ansiedade.

— Tenha calma, senhor Shaka. Não me pressione, porque... porque eu realmente não sei! — disse o médico coçando a cabeça em confusão — Os exames de sangue indicaram uma concentração muito grande de hormônio HCG, que é a Gonadotrofina Coriónica Humana. Os níveis estão acima de 50 mUl/ml! — passou a mão por trás da nuca e apertou em sinal de constrangimento.

— Quer falar na minha língua, por favor? — disse Shaka já pressionando o médico.

— Bem... O fato é que não era nem para existir esse hormônio no sangue do senhor Mu, pois... Como posso dizer... Talvez tenhamos que fazer um exame de urina, para ver se ele esta presente na urina também... Mas... Eu não sei o que isso significa... O ultrassom também não é preciso... e...

— CHEGA! COMO NÃO SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? QUE DROGA DE MÉDICO É VOCÊ? — gritou Shaka se colocando na frente do médico, enquanto Mu olhava para eles com os olhos esbugalhados cheios de lágrimas novamente.

— Então é isso!... — sussurrou Áries baixinho, para si mesmo. Estava com uma doença novamente desconhecida e provavelmente letal igual a de Kiki.

O médico, muito assustado, vendo o lemuriano atordoado sobre a cama e o cavaleiro de Virgem prestes a desintegrá-lo com o olhar, não viu outro jeito de sair daquela enrascada a não ser dar seu parecer, mesmo o julgando absurdo e completamente fora da realidade dos preceitos da ciência e da medicina. No entanto, se não dissesse nada corria um risco de morte iminente.

— Calma, por favor! Tenho que achar o melhor jeito de dizer isso... Mas... Como vou dizer isso meu Deus?

— Abrindo essa boca e falando! — disse Shaka furioso — O senhor por acaso está tentando me enlouquecer?

— Não! Mas acho que eu já enlouqueci senhor Shaka. Porque eu nem compreendo o que vou dizer, mas os exames indicam que o senhor Mu... Bem... O senhor está grávido! — disse enfim um trêmulo, confuso e perturbado pediatra.

Mu, que estava sentado na maca choramingando baixinho, imediatamente arregalou os olhos em espanto. Outro sintoma seu deveria ser delírios auditivos, pois acabara de ouvir que estava grávido. Teria que relatar esse sintoma ao médico.

Já Shaka tremia tanto que seus cabelos chegavam a balançar sozinhos. Sim, sozinhos, pois estava mais duro no lugar que as árvores gêmeas enraizadas em seu jardim. Sua única explicação para o que acabara de ouvir era que Adônis, por seu um médico pediatra, apenas entendia de crianças e quando examinou um adulto fez aquele laudo ridículo e absurdo. Suas mãos se fecharam inconscientemente. Ele apertou os dedos contra as palmas se controlando para não socar a cara de Adônis por debochar deles daquela forma. No entanto, se culpou por tudo aquilo. Primeiro por não ter percebido que o marido estava doente, depois por ter sido idiota ao ponto de leva-lo a um pediatra.

— Eu deveria matar você por debochar dessa forma num momento como esse. — disse Shaka, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

—Acredite, senhor Shaka, estou tão chocado quanto vocês. —disse Adônis, enxugando a testa com a barra do jaleco — Mas é a única explicação que encontrei. Esse hormônio que falei só é encontrado no sangue de mulheres grávidas. Além disso, o ultrassom mostra um... bem, pelo menos é o que parece... um embrião alojado em sua cavidade abdominal, senhor Mu.

— Em... Embrião? E-Embrião? — Mu questionou depois de um longo silêncio, só para ter certeza de que não estava ouvindo coisas. 

— Sim! — Dr. Adônis disse, balançando os ombros e abrindo as mãos em sinal de que também achava aquela informação completamente surreal.

As lágrimas de Mu pareciam ter sido sugadas de volta para dentro seus olhos, enquanto ele levantava a cabeça e olhava para o médico em completo estado de choque. Adônis estava tendo a pachorra de lhe dizer que ele, um cavaleiro de ouro, guardião da primeira casa zodiacal, homem, homossexual ativo, estava grávido?

Olhou para Shaka e o marido parecia estar com os dois pés plantados no piso, com raízes profundas que o mantinham ali, imóvel. Então Mu surtou, mostrando que por mais calmo e tranquilo que fosse, honrava o signo que o regia.

— Você enlouqueceu, Adônis? O que está tentando fazer me dizendo esse absurdo? — o ariano berrava, enquanto já arrancava os acessos que lhe haviam colocado no braço para tomar o medicamento e descia da maca, indo em direção ao médico que estava mais pálido que papel manteiga — Como assim, grávido, doutor Adônis? Eu sou homem, porra!

A postura de Mu agora era totalmente diferente da figura chorosa e sensível de antes. Estava possesso e seus olhos até faiscavam.

— O senhor deveria ter vergonha de me dar um diagnóstico desse! Seu médico de uma figa. — gritava revoltado — Eu sou macho! Tá ouvindo? Que papo furado é esse de gravidez?

— Eu s-sei... Mas é o que dizem os exames. — o médico tentava explicar.

— Não! O senhor é que está tirando uma com a minha cara, confessa! Agora só queria saber o por que! — o ariano dizia agora com o tom de voz mais baixo, porém não menos exaltado, enquanto Shaka parecia ter sofrido um apagão, ou ainda estava processando a informação em sua mente, pois nem piscava. Estava catatônico, com os lábios pálidos e mais duro que um poste de cimento.

— Não tenho porque debochar de vocês. Não façam isso comigo. Estou tão surpreso e chocado quanto vocês! Mas sabem que a medicina nunca foi uma ciência exata... O impossível é sempre considerado nessa ciência! — disse Adônis, procurando acalmar seu próprio espírito ao procurar uma explicação lógica para o fato.

— Puta que me pariu! Eu aqui doente, com alguma coisa séria de verdade e o senhor vem com esse papo de embrião no meu abdômen? Acorda! Eu nem tenho vagina! Por onde isso entrou? ... Não responda! Não responda ou eu... eu... — transtornado, Mu andava de um lado para o outro esfregando a testa, até que caminhou até o médico e tomou os papéis das mãos dele — Me da essas merdas de exames. Deixa eu ver essa porra.

O ariano então olhou pessoalmente todos os exames, um por um, e para seu completo horror e incredulidade, lá estava a dosagem hormonal diferente na comparação das coletas sanguíneas. Para piorar, na imagem do ultrassom havia uma flechinha apontando um pequeno borrão onde estava escrito ao lado: Embrião com 6 semanas de gestação.

— Mostrei seus exames a dois obstetras e um oncologista que trabalham aqui. Todos foram unânimes. Isso é um embrião, senhor Mu. Um embrião de uma gestação abdominal de aproximadamente 6 semanas. Não há outro diagnóstico. — disse Adônis.

Em completo estado de terror, Mu deixou cair os exames no chão, começando a tremer. Com olhos arregalados e tampando a própria boca com ambas as mãos devido ao espanto ele falou:

— Eu... Atena! Eu... Doutor não pode ser... Não! ... Eu... Eu nem sou o passivo. Está entendendo? O encaixe... Eu... Não sou eu que... deveria... Não...

Foi então que sua mente teve um estalo.

Há exatas 6 semanas havia feito amor com Shaka. Comemoravam a cura de Kiki e a volta de sua rotina sexual. Justamente nessa noite havia sido o passivo, e somente uma vez. Quis agradar Shaka. Mas, mesmo assim, não era possível que esse fato estive ligado ao que acabava de acontecer ali. Ou podia?

Imediatamente, Mu começou a murmurar baixinho, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação.

— Zeus... não! ... Não... Não... Não... Não... Foi só uma vez! Só uma... não pode...

Shaka nesse momento começou a rir, saindo se seu transe. Estava tão nervoso com o desaforo daquele médico, que precisava meditar por ínfimos minutos para não mata-lo ali mesmo e mandar aquele hospital para os ares. Ao ver Mu desesperado, correu até ele parando a seu lado e apontando o dedo para Adônis.

— Se acalme, Mu. É óbvio que esse doutorzinho está tirando uma com a nossa cara! Quis pregar uma peça no casal gay, doutor? Pois fique sabendo que sua piadinha não funcionou, idiota. Eu sou o passivo, você se enganou, ô babaca. Fique sabendo também que eu vou denunciá-lo ao conselho de medicina e depois arrancar esse seu senso de humor deplorável, seu... — não terminou sua ameaça, pois Mu o encarou nos olhos lhe dando um empurrão e soltando os cachorros para cima dele.

— A CULPA É TODA SUA SHAKA! Se não tivéssemos invertido as posições era você quem deveria estar com esse troço na barriga.

— Como é que é? — disse Shaka transtornado, encarando os olhos furiosos do marido.

— Shaka olha para mim. Vamos refazer todos os exames agora mesmo! — disse Áries irresoluto — Quero refazer tudo! Faço o de urina e o ultrassom de novo também... Isso é um tumor no cérebro. Tem que ser! Eu estou tendo alucinações! Juro que acabei se escutar o doutor dizer que eu estou grávido e ver um embrião naquele exame de ultrassom ali... — apontou para os exames caídos e começou a gargalhar — Imagina! Eu, gravido! Viu? Estou claramente alucinando. Isso deve ser outro sintoma do tumor cerebral... Vamos lá repetir os exames.

Mu falava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Estava em estado de choque e negação, começando a passar verdadeiramente muito mal. Sentia falta de ar, vertigem e o coração acelerado. Estava à beira de um colapso!

Virgem agora o olhava preocupado. Tudo que conseguia absorver do que ele dizia fora coágulo, gravidez, e tumor no cérebro. Antes fosse gravidez mesmo! Voltou a ficar pensativo. Se o próprio Mu vira o tal embrião no ultrassom, ai a coisa era mais séria do que pensava.

Nessa hora, o corajoso e destemido doutor Adônis chegara perto deles e lhes tocara os ombros gentilmente.

— Shaka, eu não estou brincando. Não tenho motivos para fazer uma piada dessas com vocês, que são meus amigos. Acalme-se, por favor. E Mu... — quando Adônis olhou para Mu, tomou um susto. Os lábios dele estavam roxos e ele perdia a cor conforme seu corpo ia ficando cada vez mais débil — MU! — gritou o médico e rapidamente segurou o lemuriano segundos antes de ele perder a consciência.

— Rápido, Shaka! Toca a campainha e chama a enfermeira! Ele desmaiou.

— Eu vou é tocar a minha mão na sua cara! Está vendo o que você fez? Meu marido aqui precisando de cuidados de verdade e você com essa historia absurda de gravidez. Mu!— o virginiano pegou o marido no colo as pressas e o colocou de volta sobre a maca, apertando a campainha seguidas vezes para chamar os enfermeiros.

Adônis recebeu os auxiliares na porta, e já passou a instrui-los.

— Priscilla, corre! Traga um tranquilizante leve! — disse, se acercando de Mu para lhe medir a pressão e auscultar seus batimentos cardíacos.

Virgem então se afastou dando uns passos para trás. Com as mãos enfiadas entre os cabelos ele só conseguia olhar em desespero para o médico tentando acordar seu marido.

Tudo aquilo era uma insanidade plena e desmedida! Era naturalmente e biologicamente impossível o diagnóstico daquele médico estar certo. Colocou a mão no bolso, pegou o celular de Adônis tremendo e ligou para casa. Dessa vez quem atendeu foi Kiki.

— Kiki? Por que está acordado há essa hora?... Ah, eu deveria imaginar que ele ia te acordar. Que bom, precisava ouvir sua voz... Para ter certeza de que não estou sonhando! ... O Afrodite o que?... Ele colocou o que no seu rosto?... Abacate?... Pó que desmancha pelo?... Onde?... Um buraco na... na cabeça?... Eu... eu acho que não... estou... bem.

Dr. Adônis de repente ouviu um barulho de coisa caindo no chão e ao olhar para trás assustado viu Shaka estirado no piso. Virgem havia desmaiado também.

— Priscilla... Mande trazer outra maca e prepare mais uma dose de tranquilizante porque essa noite vai ser longa! — disse o médico com um suspiro cansado, enquanto aferia a pressão de Mu novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4

Estavam lado a lado, cada um em sua maca, ocupando um dos quartos do Hospital de Atenas na ala dedicada à pediatria. Ao longe se podia ouvir todo tipo de choro de criança.

Ambos estavam ainda sonolentos após dormirem por alguns minutos, porém o efeito do sedativo já os permitia se manterem acordados e mais calmos.

Aguardavam doutor Adônis, que havia saído para tomar um café e também tentar se acalmar, enquanto a enfermeira Priscilla se encarregava de levar ao quarto do casal um aparelho de ultrassom portátil.

— Shaka... — disse Mu, virando a cabeça para o lado da maca do marido para poder olhar para ele —... Isso não está acontecendo, está? — perguntou muito assustado e esticou o braço até segurar na mão do loiro, que estava bem fria — Se bem que... Os... Os sintomas batem. Veja só, enjoo, pressão baixa, intolerância à comida... Mas... Ah, pelos deuses! Estou ficando louco... Mas no exame dizia seis semanas, Sha! Seis semanas! Foi bem quando eu... Pelos deuses, sei que parece loucura, mas estou com medo de que seja verdade.

Shaka, porém se mantinha imóvel sobre a maca. Tinha os olhos azuis arregalados e fixos no teto rosa coral do quarto. Não piscava. Na cabeça do virginiano nada fazia sentido, nada tinha nexo, nada estava certo. Com apenas uma exceção: Mu não estava grávido. Simplesmente porque homens não engravidam. E se por alguma peça do destino isso fosse capaz de acontecer, depois de passar oito anos sendo o passivo da relação, quem deveria estar gravido era ele e não Mu!

Quando se viu pensando nesse absurdo, Shaka piscou algumas vezes e apertou a mão do lemuriano, sem desviar os olhos do teto do quarto, onde um pequenino descascado de tinta com uma minúscula teia de aranha parecia mais interessante que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

— Mu... Presta atenção no que você está falando. — disse Shaka, com a voz meio pastosa por causa dos tranquilizantes — Você não está esperando um filho, amor. Você é homem. Esse médico mal nascido está tirando uma com a nossa cara. Ele odeia gays... Eu... Eu é que deveria estar gravido, Mu... Não... Eu também sou homem... Buda! — levou a mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos.

Mu olhava para Shaka e concordava plenamente com o que ele dizia. Se alguém tinha que estar gravido ali esse alguém era o marido e não ele. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mesmo sem saber o que dizer, mas na mesma hora a porta se abriu e por ela entraram doutor Adônis, Priscilla e a máquina portátil de ultrassom.

— Bom noite! Estão mais calmos? — perguntou o médico com um sorriso, porém os olhares que recebeu em resposta o fez arrepender-se amargamente da pergunta — Bem... vamos logo acabar com essa dúvida? Priscilla, me ajude a montar a máquina e preparar o paciente e ai pode sair.

Com tudo pronto, equipamento ligado, paciente posicionado, abdome todo besuntado de gel, a enfermeira Priscilla deixou a sala e Adônis iniciou o exame, deslizando o transdutor sobre a barriga de Mu, tendo um indiano loiro e pálido de apreensão de olhos colados na tela.

Já o cavaleiro de Áries estava tão apreensivo que mal respirava. Shaka segurava em sua mão, quase a esmagando de ansiedade.

Doutor Adônis não estava em um estado melhor. Suado e trêmulo, o pediatra fazia o ultrassom sem nem piscar, até que surgiu na tela um pequeno borrão.

— Aqui! — disse Adônis quase num grito — Aqui! Aqui!

— O que? — perguntou Mu assustado.

— O embrião! — disse Adônis apontando na tela do monitor a prova de que não estava louco — Está bem aqui, senhor Mu. Veja, senhor Shaka! Essa imagem mostra claramente um embrião.

— Não estou vendo nada. Ai só tem um borrão, seu maluco. — resmungou Shaka, estreitando os olhos para a tela.

— Esse borrão é o embrião. Essa bolinha aqui. — encostou o dedo na tela.

— Não me parece um bebê. Pode ser outra coisa. Um coágulo. — falou Mu em tom baixo, sem muita convicção.

— É um embrião de seis semanas, Mu. Ele é pequenininho e ainda não tem a forma exata de um ser humano. Ele está se formando agora... Como ele foi parar ai é que... não... sei... — Adônis disse constrangido, ficando com seu rosto corado e quente.

Mu nem piscava. Mantinha os olhos pregados à tela enquanto apertava com força a mão do marido, até que Shaka a soltou e se afastou alguns centímetros dos dois.

— Chega. — disse o loiro visivelmente perturbado — Por todos os infernos do Samsara, eu não aguento mais isso! Meu filho pode estar morto em casa, porque aquele baiacu e nada para cuidar de uma criança é a mesma coisa, quando tudo isso pode ser resolvido muito facilmente se você, Mu, simplesmente usar seus poderes. Você detecta a aura das pessoas... — Virgem então voltou a se aproximar de Mu e segurou em ambas as suas mãos, o olhando nos olhos verdes assustados — Amor, Shaka sabe que é absurdo o que ele vai dizer, mas... Se tiver uma vida crescendo dentro de você, sei que vai conseguir se conectar a ela! Vai sentir sua aura. Por Buda, Mu... Acabe logo com isso.

Mu olhou para o marido e mordeu os lábios indeciso. De fato, poderia ter usado seus poderes desde o inicio, sabia disso, mas não o fez por puro medo de que aquele absurdo fosse verdade, pois há exatas seis semanas percebeu uma alteração em sua aura. Sua energia corporal também havia mudado e um leve, quase imperceptível, pulsar de vida já bem conhecido por ele, uma vez que descobrira a gravidez de muitas amazonas da mesma forma, lhe enchia a própria aura felicidade.

Porém, antes de tudo era homem e sua lógica e razão ignoravam solenemente essa possibilidade absurda, já que era muito mais viável acreditar que estava com uma doença grave do que esperando um bebê. 

Vendo que não teria mais como fugir, e notando que tanto o marido, quanto o médico esperavam uma atitude sua, Mu apanhou o bloco de papel toalha que havia sobre a maca e limpou seu abdome. Áries tremia tanto ao fazê-lo que Adônis precisou ajuda-lo.

Ao lado dele Shaka aguardava apreensivo. Nunca havia roído unhas em sua vida. Achava um hábito execrável e anti-higiênico, mas naquela hora parecia existir um imã poderoso que ligava sua boca a seus dedos, e roendo as unhas via o marido fechando os olhos e espalmando ambas as mãos sobre o próprio abdômen.

Mu então concentrou seus poderes telepáticos nas palmas das mãos, e irradiando sua energia por toda a região procurou pela semente viva crescendo dentro de si.

Foi rápido e preciso.

Segundos depois o rosto plácido do ariano se contorceu e de seus olhos lágrimas começaram a escorrer em abundancia. Mu sentiu uma aura frágil dentro de seu corpo. Não lhe restava mais duvidas de que havia uma alma pequenininha crescendo ali. Uma alma que mesmo ínfima ainda já lhe irradiava calor e amor, e que respondia de imediato ao estímulo de seus poderes.

— Sha... — balbuciou o ariano ao erguer a cabeça e aos soluços olhar para o marido.

Shaka tirou os dedos da boca e atônito devolvia o olhar, encarando Mu com os olhos azuis marejados. Mesmo antes de o amado lhe dizer alguma coisa, Virgem já sabia a resposta. Eram oito anos de convívio juntos, dia após dia. Antes disso, cresceram juntos, sendo cumplices de uma vida inteira. Era tempo o suficiente para que conhecesse Mu como a palma de sua mão. Somente o olhar dele já dizia tudo! 

— Por todos os deuses! T-tem um... filhotinho aqui dentro, Shaka! Tem um bebê aqui! — Mu dizia olhando para o virginiano aos prantos.

As lágrimas do defensor da primeira casa zodiacal eram de emoção, mas ainda de medo, pavor, susto... Porém, no meio desses temores tão naturais diante do incompreensível e do novo, havia espaço, um grande espaço aliás, para a felicidade, afinal, carregava um filho dos dois, gerado por eles!

Shaka olhava para Mu assustadíssimo! Parecia estar vendo uma assombração no lugar de seu marido.

Percebendo o espanto e emoção do marido, Mu esticou o braço e apanhou a mão de Shaka, a colocando sobre seu abdômen devagar. Fazendo uso de seus dons, Áries criou uma conexão telepática entre Virgem e o pequeno embrião dentro de si, e o virginiano finalmente pode sentir o que o outro sentia.

Era cálido, gentil e cheio de amor!

A vida dentro do ariano pulsava aconchegante e quentinha, reagindo ao toque do loiro e feliz por estar ali. O mais incrível era perceber que ela era formada por uma junção perfeita das energias vitais de Mu e de Shaka, não deixando duvidas de ser filho dos dois.

Doutor Adônis por sua vez, olhava para a cena ao mesmo tempo emocionado e confuso. Tinha vontade de dar um pescoção em cada um dos dois. Já que Mu poderia saber que estava grávido desde o início, porque então o fizeram passar por tanto estresse? Desconfiou de sua própria formação por ter chegado a um diagnostico absurdo, e fora até ameaçado de morte! Só não socou a cara daqueles dois, porque até piada exige um mínimo de verossimilhança. Desligou o aparelho de ultrassom, e se levantou da cadeira.

— Bom... Já que está tudo resolvido, eu perdoo vocês pelas ofensas e... Meus parabéns Mu, parabéns Shaka! Tenho certeza de que serão ótimos pais para essa criança, assim como são para o Kiki. — retirou um bloco de receituário do bolso do jaleco e pegando uma caneta anotou algumas coisas — Senhor Mu, quero que faça exames periódicos a partir do segundo mês. Trata-se de uma gravidez... Bem... Digamos que diferente. Se é diferente, portanto requer cuidados especiais. Apesar de não ser obstetra, sou pesquisador da fisiologia lemuriana e posso acompanhar sua gestação e inclui-la na minha pesquisa. Daqui a um mês, quero que volte para fazermos outra bateria de exames e monitorar o avanço gestacional. Senhor Shaka, pegue. — disse, entregando uma receita ao indiano, que a apanhou com as mãos ainda trêmulas — Aí estão algumas vitaminas que ajudarão no alívio dos enjoos e também uma dieta especial que Mu terá que seguir. Nada de bolachas. Já podem ir para a casa e tentem ficar calmos. É o que vou fazer agora. Têm meu celular, qualquer coisa me liguem.

Adônis se despediu do casal com um aperto de mãos e um sorriso sincero. Ainda suava em bicas e tremia de nervos. Mal podia acreditar que teria uma gravidez masculina em seu currículo! Teria que chegar em casa tomar sedativos para conseguir dormir.

Shaka segurava a receita na mão estático. Não conseguia falar, nem piscar conseguia. A ideia de ser pai era maravilhosa. Um filho seu de verdade! Com seus genes, seu sangue, seu DNA e de Mu! Mas no fundo estava meio decepcionado por não ser ele a gerar esse filho.

Já Mu estava em conflito. Por um lado, a ideia de ter um filho com Shaka era incrível e maravilhosa. Sua raça lemuriana era tão rara e o fato de estar quase extinta fazia com que qualquer novo membro que nascesse fosse visto como uma dadiva divina. Kiki ficaria louco quando soubesse! Por outro lado, estava completamente apavorado e aterrorizado com a ideia de gestar aquela criança. Só de pensar nisso sentia os olhos marejarem e o peito apertar. Era obvio que foram agraciados com um presente divino, mas porque justo ele?

Ficaram os dois ali no quarto alguns minutos em completo silêncio, cada um com seu pensamento, até que, um pouco mais recuperados, porém não menos atordoados, voltaram ao Santuário.

Na entrada do sexto Templo, Shaka conseguiu, enfim, dizer a primeira palavra depois do susto.

— Mu... — disse o loiro, pegando na mão do lemuriano — Eu... Eu... — não conseguia dizer nada, até que abriu um sorriso enorme para o lemuriano e o puxou para um abraço forte, levantando seu corpo do chão e girando com ele no ar — Eu vou ser pai! Não sei mais o que dizer dessa... Dessa loucura toda, mas... Eu vou ser pai! Shaka vai ser pai! — dizia aos gritos.

Mu não respondeu de imediato, apenas abraçou Virgem com mais força e deixou que um sorriso tímido se formasse no belo rosto. Assustado ou não, a felicidade de se descobrir que terá um filho é única e jamais tiraria esse momento de Shaka.

Após alguns giros mais, Mu foi colocado no chão e finalmente pode olhar para seu amado virginiano e partilhar com ele toda sua alegria.

— Sim meu amor! Você vai ser pai... E eu também! Por Athena! Nós dois vamos ser pais, ou eu vou ser... Não importa, Sha! Eu vou ter um bebê!


	5. Chapter 5

Do lado de dentro do Templo de Virgem, mais precisamente na sala, um pisciano completamente desesperado, usando uma touca térmica na cabeça, usava de todas suas artimanhas para tentar encobrir uma falha imensa de cabelo na cabeça de um lemurianinho ruivo todo agitado.

— Dindoooo... Esse tloço dói o olho! – dizia Kiki a respeito do laque que Afrodite lhe espirrava sem nenhuma moderação.

— Tampa a cara como o dindo mandou! Com as mãos. Minha deusa, como foi me passar o pólen depilatório justo na cabeça? O Buda vai arrancar minha alma se vir isso! — dizia o cavaleiro de Peixes, que com um pente e o laque tentava puxar cabelo do meio da cabeça de Kiki para cobrir a falha na lateral.

Como não tivera tempo para terminar o que fazia em casa, pois Shaka já estava tendo um chilique ao telefone quando ligou do hospital lhe pedindo para ir ficar com Kiki, Afrodite teve a brilhante ideia de levar consigo todos os produtos de embelezamento para Virgem, a fim de terminar sua arrumação na sexta casa, enquanto fazia companhia para o lemurianinho. Porém, foi só Peixes se instalar na sala de Shaka e espalhar toda sua parafernália cosmética que lá vinha Kiki esfregando os olhinhos de sono e arrastando sua nâna pelo chão.

Curioso como era, logo quis ver o que o dindo fazia com a cara toda melecada de uma gosma verde, um capacete estranho na cabeça e as canelas cheias de um pozinho brilhante cor de ouro.

Afrodite não teve alternativa a não ser meter Kiki em sua sessão de embelezamento. Logo, padrinho e afilhado estavam com as caras besuntadas em uma massa grossa de abacate com açúcar. Peixes fez uma toca térmica com papel alumínio para Kiki e juntos curtiram a sessão com muita conversa e risadas.

No entanto, quando Afrodite deixou a sala para ir ao banheiro retirar o pólen depilatório das canelas, invenção dele próprio e que consistia em um pólen especial extraído de suas rosas, e o qual tinha a propriedade de desmanchar os pelos do corpo, inexperiente com crianças que era, deixou Kiki sozinho na sala, rodeado por seus produtos nada inofensivos.

Dito e feito. Quando Peixes voltou, seu coração deu um pulo tão grande que quase precisou engoli-lo para coloca-lo de volta no lugar, pois a sensação era de que ele lhe queria escapulir pela boca!

Kiki havia jogado um punhado generoso do pólen depilatório na própria cabeça, e seus cabelinhos ruivos já se desfaziam, enquanto o garotinho pulava todo alegre em cima do sofá, achando graça da poeirinha dourada que se levantava conforme ele se movimentava.

Peixes ainda tentou socorrer o menino e amenizar o estrago, mas a desgraça já estava concluída. Meteu a cabeça de Kiki debaixo da pia, lavou e sentiu seus cinco sentidos serem retirados lentamente do corpo, um a um, ao ver a enorme falha de cabelos no meio da cabeça da criança.

Não lhe restou outra alternativa a não ser a menos óbvia e mais burra. Tentar esconder o buraco.

Era isso que Peixes fazia quando Shaka e Mu entraram na sala aos risos e de mãos dadas. Risos esses que sessaram na mesma hora em que colocaram os olhos na dupla.

— Por todas as divindades do Ganges! O que estão fazendo? — perguntou Shaka, olhando para Kiki que tinha uma meleca verde grudada nas extremidades do rosto, já que Afrodite não lavou direito o rosto do menino.

— Bábaaa! Papai! — gritou o lemurianinho ao ver os pais, já indo de encontro a eles. 

Mu por sua vez, ainda estava tão alterado e perturbado pela recente notícia da gravidez que nem se importou muito com o estado lamentável da criança, apenas soltou da mão de Shaka e se abaixou para pegar o filho no colo.

— Olha, bába! O Kiki fez máscala de beleza! Olha papai! – dizia dando leves tapinhas nas próprias bochechas.

— Olha só! Estou vendo! — disse Mu rindo — Mas máscara de beleza não é pra deixar bonito? Você já é bonito, meu filhotinho. Essa máscara ai só te deixou sujo! – dizia Mu com a voz meio vacilante, pois agora sim, olhando para o rosto do filho, só pensava em como lhe contaria sobre sua gravidez. Sendo que dias antes haviam ensinado ao pequeno que meninos não engravidavam e que por isso ele havia sido adotado.

— O Kiki tá mais bonito sim, pai. Mas ai, o Kiki passô o pozinho dolado e PUF!

— PUF? – disse Shaka, que estava até então tentando se manter calmo, afinal era só abacate a meleca no rosto do filho – Que diabo é PUF? – perguntou preocupado olhando para Kiki no colo de Mu.

— PUF e caiu o cabelinho do Kiki, bába! Aqui ó. – disse o ruivinho, abaixando a cabeça e mostrando a falha de cabelo ao virginiano – O dindo tem um pozinho que delete os pelo... Ai caiu! Mas foi só um poquinho. O dindo disse que nem dá pa vê se passa o lasquê.

Shaka olhou para aquele buraco na cabeça do garoto e seu olho esquerdo pulou. Na mesma hora olhou para Afrodite que se mantinha no meio da sala estático, branco e imóvel feito uma estátua de cera. No entanto, Virgem estava tão cansado, atordoado, e perturbado pela história da gravidez do marido, que não teve nem ânimo o suficiente para tirar os sentidos de Afrodite. Apenas caminhou até ele, pegou em seu braço e disse em um tom cansado e repreendedor.

— Será possível que não tem uma única vez que você consegue fazer uma coisa certa na sua vida, Peixes? O Kiki está com um buraco no cabelo! Era... Era só pra você olhar ele dormir!

— Mas eu olhei! — disse Afrodite piscando várias vezes, enquanto saia do transe — Dai ele acordou e... Dois minutos que tirei os olhos dele... PUF!

— De novo isso? – disse Virgem quase num rosnado, soltando o braço do pisciano e se afastando uns passos – É Buda! É Buda quem segura minha mão, Afrodite!

— Menos, Shaka, faz favor! – disse o pisciano recolhendo sua quinquilharia cosmética e guardando tudo em uma grande sacola em forma de peixe dourado – Kikizinho está ótimo! Já já o cabelo cresce... Mas e o Mu? O que ele tem? – falou espichando os olhos azuis curiosos para o lemuriano, que colocava Kiki no chão e fazia uma careta nada agradável.

O cheiro do abacate no rosto de Kiki embrulhou o estômago de Áries violentamente. Atordoado, ele passou por Afrodite e Shaka tentando disfarçar e então correu até o lavabo no corredor e debruçou-se sobre a pia. Foi só o tempo de se apoiar na porcelana que Mu vomitou uma mistura desagradável e amarga de bile com água, já que seu estômago estava vazio.

Shaka correu atrás dele e assim também fizeram Kiki e Afrodite, que atrás do loiro mantinham os olhões arregalados fixos em Mu, que limpou a boca com um bochecho de água, fechou a torneira e se virou para eles muito pálido.

— Shaka... Eu não me sinto bem. Vou descansar na cama. Cuide do Kiki, amor e... Me traga um pacote de bolacha de morango, por favor? Estou com fome.

— Por Buda, Mu! Não pode comer essa porcaria. Eu faço...

— Shaka de Virgem... Não. – disse Mu, olhando para o marido e lhe apontando o dedo indicador – Não... Você ouviu. Bolacha... de morango. Estão escondidas na segunda prateleira da dispensa. Por favor, amor.

Sem teimar mais, Shaka foi para a cozinha, acompanhado de Kiki que também estava interessado nas bolachas, enquanto Mu foi para o quarto, acompanhado de Afrodite que estava em cólicas de ansiedade para saber o que estava acontecendo com o amigo lemuriano.

Na cozinha, Shaka pegava as famigeradas bolachas de morango enquanto Kiki o observava.

— Bába, o papai tá dodói?

— Ah... Não. Quer dizer, sim. Ou melhor, mais ou menos.

— O que eli tem?

— Fome.

— Não. O Kiki tá peguntando po que o bába levo eli no hospital! Po que dexô o Kiki falano sozinho no telefone?... Po que o papai qué come bolacha de noite? Não pode come bolacha de noite, né bába? As fumiga canívola vão ataca o papai se sentilem o chêlo.

— Kiki... – Shaka fechou o armário já depois de ter pego três pacotes de bolachas, e então olhou para o menininho a seus pés — Por favor, filho... O bába está ficando zonzo com tanta pergunta. E já não te disse para não ficar colocando tudo que acha por ai na sua cabeça? E se esse troço do seu padrinho fosse venenoso? Ah... Shaka vai enlouquecer com duas crianças! — quando percebeu já tinha dito.

Kiki olhou para ele curioso.

— Duas quiança? Cadê a ota, bába? E o papai? Papai tá dodói igual o Kiki, bába?

— Não! Graças a Buda que não! Ele não está doente... Ele... — dizia, mas não tinha coragem de contar para Kiki que Mu estava gravido. O melhor seria esperar o marido melhorar e então, juntos, darem a notícia. Afinal, Mu era bem mais jeitoso para falar desses assuntos – Ele... Ele está com dor de barriga. Então, deixe-o descansar, e também não peça colo para ele, não pule em cima dele, não o faça fazer esforço... E não pergunte mais nada, tudo bem, filho? E... bem... É isso. — disse Shaka para um Kiki mais curioso ainda.

No quarto, Afrodite estava sentado ao lado de Mu e o abanava com uma revista de colorir de dinossauros que Kiki havia deixado ali. O lemuriano estava extremamente pálido e parecia se sentir muito mal.

— Mu... Pelas sandálias de Aquiles, o que você tem? Não era melhor ter ficado no hospital? Você está transparente de pálido! Você fez exames? O que o médico disse? — perguntava o sueco, muito preocupado com o amigo.

De olhos fechados, Mu tentava amenizar o enjoo fazendo um exercício respiratório. Não queria espalhar a notícia, pois ainda nem sabia como lidar com ela, mas Afrodite era um de seus melhores amigos e precisava tanto conversar com alguém...

Sem pensar muito resolveu contar.

—Dido... – disse, abrindo os olhos e se ajeitando melhor na cama – Você não iria acreditar se eu te contasse. Por isso, me da sua mão e se concentra que eu vou te mostrar.

— Ai Mu, está me assustando. Não me diga que também tem um coágulo? – disse o pisciano encolhendo os braços assustadíssimo.

— Shii... Dá logo aqui a mão. – falou Áries, puxando a mão de Peixes e a colocando sobre seu abdome – Fica quieto... E... Sinta.

Mu então fechou novamente os olhos e fazendo a ligação mental através de seus poderes, assim como fez com Shaka no hospital, permitiu que Afrodite sentisse a aura do embrião em conexão com a sua.

— Dido está sentindo? É um bebê se formando dentro de mim. Não me pergunte como.

— C-Como? – perguntou Afrodite arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca, em completo estado de choque.

Sentia algo que jamais havia sentido em toda sua vida. A aura viva de um ser, bem fraquinha, porém abarrotada de vitalidade. Aquilo era tão incrível que Peixes ficou um tempo inerte, apenas olhando para sua própria mão sobre a barriga de Mu, sentindo todo aquele pulsar de vida dentro do amigo.

— Eu falei para não perguntar... – disse Mu dando um suspiro – Eu não faço ideia. Eu só sei que vou ter um bebê, mas nem tenho útero! Como será que ele vai crescer ai dentro, Dido? – Áries já chorava sem perceber, olhando para um Afrodite ainda em choque.

Até que Peixes recolheu a mão do abdome de Mu para levar a ambas as mãos ao próprio rosto, arrebatado em espanto e estarrecimento.

— Por Atena, Mu!... Um... Um bebê? Mas... Mas é de verdade? Como? Como você fez ele? Digo... Como vocês... Você nem é o passivo!

— Exatamente. – disse Mu baixando a cabeça, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas concordando.

— Como assim, então você não está doente, está... Está grávido!

— Sim, grávido. Droga! Estou com hormônios estranhos no meu corpo. Não consigo parar de chorar. Mas, Dido, eu estou feliz, eu acho. O Shaka eu sei que está.

— Mas, Mu... Como isso aconteceu? Você não é hermafrodita, é?

— Claro que não. Eu também não sei como isso aconteceu, Dido. Eu continuo sendo homem. Um homem normal. O que aconteceu foi que há seis semanas eu troquei com o Shaka... Você sabe, de posição.

— Você deu.

— S-sim... Não precisava ser tão indiscreto, né Afrodite. Enfim, depois disso que comecei a ficar esquisito, a passar mal, enjoar... Achei que estava doente, que ia morrer. Então hoje depois do jantar eu desmaiei e o Sha me levou no doutor Adônis. Fiz um monte de exames e foi então que descobrimos. Não estou doente, estou gestante.

Mu falava meio conformado, limpando as lagrimas que escorriam agora com menos abundancia. Porém, ao se lembrar dos companheiros de armas e constatar o olhar de espanto de Afrodite sobre si, Áries se agarrou ao travesseiro amedrontado.

— Dido e agora? – dizia soluçando, enquanto voltava a chorar - Como vou encarar os outros? Isso não está certo. Eu sou homem, não posso parir uma criança! Eu nem tenho seios, Dido! Como vou alimentar esse pobre ser? Por que eu e não o Shaka? Eu estou com medo...

Mu então se arrastou e deitou a cabeça no colo do amigo. O ariano estava muito fragilizado devido aos hormônios femininos, os quais o deixavam choroso e carente, por isso buscava conforto no pisciano.

— Calma, Mu. Uma coisa de cada vez. Não fica assim... Você pode por peitos!... Esquece o que disse. A touca térmica já deve ter torrado meus miolos. Tenta se acalmar! Vai ser simples. Você só vai ficar gordo, nada vai mudar. – dizia Afrodite, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia cafuné no cabelo do lemuriano. 

Na cabecinha fantasiosa e confusa do cavaleiro de Peixes, mil pensamentos tomavam forma ao mesmo tempo — "Minha deusa! Que loucura! Será que o Shaka tem algum poder especial para engravidar homens? Ou o Mu que tem um poder diferentão, sendo lemuriano, para gerar filhos? Que confuso! Será que eu conseguiria engravidar também? Puxa! Seria legal ter filhos ruivinhos como o Camus. Todos rabujentinhos e carrancudos! Será que o Shaka faria um filho em mim com esse poder de engravidar homens? Alôca! Mas... Será? Puxa... Será que eu conseguiria engravidar o Camus? Ah, depois de tantos anos pegando aquele francês gostoso já era para ter acontecido! Ah... que pena! Poderia tentar uma inseminação com o Shaka... Ai não seria traição. Ou seria?"

Quando Shaka entrou no quarto com Kiki em um braço e três pacotes de bolacha de morango no outro, Afrodite foi desperto de seus pensamentos, porém encarou o virginiano com um semblante questionador e curioso.

— Ele está chorando de novo? — disse Shaka se aproximando dos dois na cama e colocando o filho sobre o colchão — Mu... Amor, trouxe suas bolachas. Não precisa chorar!

— Dindo, po que o papai tá cholando? - perguntou Kiki se aproximando deles e passando a mão sobre a cabeça do pai.

— Ah, porque seu pai vai ser mamãe e está muito feliz! Tem um irmãozinho aqui dentro da barriga dele! - disse o sueco sorrindo para Kiki.

— AFRODITE DE PEIXES! — gritou Shaka exacerbado, deixando cair os pacotes de bolacha sobre a cabeça de Mu.

— O que foiii? Não tinham contado a ele? - perguntou Afrodite assustado.

— Eu... Eu devia arrancar a sua língua e te enforcar com ela! Buda... Me põe juízo que se me por coragem eu... Eu mato! – rosnava Virgem, fuzilando o pisciano com o olhar, quando os três subitamente ficaram em silêncio ao ouvirem a voz suave e doce de Kiki.

— Um imãozinho dento da barriga do papai? Não, dindo. Num pode... Os bebes não molam na baliga dos meninos, só na baliga das meninas. O papai ensino o Kiki!

Todos se olharam, mas ninguém teve coragem de dizer nada.

O único a quebrar o silêncio fora justamente Mu, que se enfiava debaixo do lençol se entregando a um choro ruidoso.


	6. Chapter 6

Depois daquele enorme bola fora que Afrodite dera no quarto do casal, Shaka o colocou para fora de seu templo lhe despejando toda a sorte de pragas sobre a cabeça, mas Peixes não ouvia a nenhuma. Estava tão chocado e eufórico com a notícia da gravidez de Mu que subiu as escadarias todo ansioso e com a cabecinha cheia de minhocas.

Mais calmo do susto e recuperado do chororô desenfreado, Mu se ajeitou melhor na cama e devorou em minutos um dos pacotes de bolacha recheada que o marido lhe trouxera, distraindo Kiki com elas, as famigeradas bolachas, enquanto Shaka não voltava.

Quando Virgem entrou no quarto, Kiki estava sentadinho no meio da cama de frente para Mu o enchendo de perguntas como sempre. Áries contornava, mas, conhecendo muito bem seu filhote, sabia que o pequeno não sairia dali até que não soubesse direitinho que história era aquela de que havia um bebezinho dentro da barriga de seu pai.

Ora, Kiki também era muviano, portanto sensitivo. Mu sabia que não conseguiria mentir ou esconder a gravidez do filho por muito tempo, por isso achou melhor enfrentar o pequeno probleminha ruivo de uma vez por todas.

Assim, quando Shaka sentou-se na cama ambos se olharam nos olhos e soltaram um suspiro resignado. Era chegada a hora. Áries encostou as costas no peito de Virgem e puxou Kiki para seu colo, para sentar-se juntinho deles, enquanto começava uma longa e delicada conversa.

— Filhote, já te falei sobre milagres, não é mesmo? – disse Mu, acariciando os cabelinhos ruivos do pequeno lemuriano.

— O Kiki sabe o que é milague. – respondeu de pronto o menino – É quando uma coisa boa acontece sem a gente espelá.

— Sim, milagres. Coisas impossíveis que de repente se tornam possíveis. – disse Shaka puxando os fios da franja para trás, pois já começava a suar de nervoso e os cabelos colavam em sua testa.

— O Kiki sabe, Bába.

— Exato... Bem... – continuou Mu – Acontece que... Aconteceu um milagre bem aqui na nossa família.

— Aonde, papai? – perguntou o ruivinho eufórico, arregalando os olhões violetas enquanto olhava para o rosto assustado de Mu – Aqui na nossa casa?

— É... É quase. – disse Mu, que olhava para Shaka esperando algum auxílio, porém o virginiano olhava para si da mesma maneira que Kiki, com os olhões azuis arregalados, a espera do que ele iria dizer, e não vendo outra alternativa, Mu finalmente acabou com a angústia dos três – Kiki, filhote, eu... O seu pai, estou gerando um nenêzinho aqui, dentro da minha barriga. – colocou a mão em cima do próprio abdome.

Kiki olhou para o pai, depois para sua mão sobre a barriga, em seguida para Shaka e confuso disse:

— Tem um nenê molando na sua baliga? – perguntou.

— Tem. – respondeu o ariano.

— Mas você é menino, papai. Mesmo sendo menino e não tendo um vasinho pá plantá nenê tem uma quiança na sua baliga? – outra pergunta, agora se referindo à explicação que Mu e Shaka lhe deram meses atrás quando contaram a Kiki que ele nascera de uma lemuriana muito linda e corajosa, que não pode ficar com ele, mas que o confiara aos dois com muito amor, pois homens não podiam gerar crianças, já que para isso era preciso um "vaso", que nada mais era do que um jeito mais fácil de explicar o útero, onde os homens plantavam suas sementinhas. E esses maravilhosos vasos geradores de vida somente as mulheres possuíam.

— Exatamente filhote. Mesmo sem o vasinho tem um irmãozinho aqui dentro. Quer sentir? — perguntou Mu todo amável para o pequeno, enquanto Shaka apenas observava a tudo calado, deixando que os dois se entendessem naquele momento tão intimo.

Kiki aceitou na hora, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e arfante de ansiedade.

— Então venha. Encoste sua testa aqui e use seus dons para senti-lo. Você consegue. – disse Áries com um sorriso gentil.

O pequeno lemuriano então se inclinou e como o pai lhe instruiu, encostou a testa no abdome de Mu. Concentrando-se ao máximo, e com um pouquinho da ajuda do lemuriano mais velho, através de seus dons Kiki conseguiu tocar a aura do embrião, percebendo o pequenino sopro de vida que emanava de dentro dele.

— Papai! Esse... Esse é o nenê? – disse eufórico, soltando alguns suspiros de espanto e arregalando os olhinhos curiosos. 

— Sim filhote. Esse é o filhotinho que o papai esta guardando dentro dele até crescer.

Depois de alguns segundos calado ainda conectado ao embrião, Kiki se afastou e juntando as mãozinhas abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação, olhando para os pais com uma expressão de puro encanto. Agora que realizara o que de fato acontecia ali, o pequeno enlouquecia de alegria.

Aos gritinhos e risadas, Kiki ficou de pé sobre o colchão e pulava na cama em euforia, corria em círculos, batia palmas, festejava... 

— O Kiki sentiu o nenê! Ele sentiu! Olha... Olha, tem um nenê dento do papai. O Kiki vai tê um imãozinho. – pulava feito um carneirinho montanhês — Êba! Êba! O Kiki vai tê um imãozinho pá bincá com ele!

Sendo a única criança no Santuário, Shaka e Mu olhavam para ele e entendiam perfeitamente toda sua alegria e festejo. Estavam felizes por ele, pois assim teria alguém para compartilhar as brincadeiras, medos e segredinhos infantis. Alguém para dividir a infância, uma fase tão importante para a formação do individuo. Porém, quando Shaka e Mu ainda plainavam pelas suaves e etéreas nebulosas do dever cumprido, uma pergunta cabeluda, bem ao estilo Kiki, desfez a nuvem vaporosa e fofa na qual Áries e Virgem pairavam, os lançando de cara ao solo sem nenhuma proteção aparente.

— Mas como o nenê entou ai dento, papai?

Mu sentiu ume leve vertigem. Deveria ser novamente a pressão. Shaka, que não estava grávido, sentiu o mesmo, percebendo os dedos das mãos começarem a formigar. Em silencio ambos pediam misericórdia, compaixão, mas o bombardeio não parecia perto do fim.

— Bába, poquê é o papai que tá com nenê e não você?

— Ué, e por que teria que ser eu? – disse Shaka, numa pergunta que era mais direcionada a si mesmo do que a Kiki.

— Shakaaa! – disse Mu o repreendendo.

— Como ele vai saí, papai? Pô onde vai tilá o nenêzinho?

— Eu... Eu não sei... – respondeu Mu meio vacilante, ao mesmo tempo em que se encolhia na cama se entregado ao desespero, pois essa também era uma pergunta que ele se fazia e para a qual não tinha resposta.

Afinal quando a deusa Réia os presenteou com a criança, não deixara nenhuma cartilha com instruções ao pobre pai gestante.

Percebendo o desconforto de Mu, Shaka tentou intervir.

— Kiki... Já chega, filho. – disse, pegando na mão do menino e o puxando para seu colo – Agora você sabe por que o Bába disse para não ficar pulando em cima do papai, nem perguntando um monte de coisas. Isso o deixa agitado e assusta o nenê dentro dele. Seu pai está muito sensível!

— Tá bom, Bába. Mas o Kiki só quelia sabe como tem nenê se não tem vasinho.

— E Buda sabe? – disse Shaka chacoalhando os ombros, mas devia uma satisfação ao menino, só que era tão ruim para tratar desses assuntos que só de pensar já voltava a suar frio — É... Bem... Realmente... Como a gente ensinou para você, o que a gente ensinou é o que é o certo... Ou não... Bem... Era para ser, mas não é. A verdade é que só as meninas têm vasinho mesmo e só elas podem gerar os bebês dentro delas, mas por isso que falamos que no caso do seu pai foi um milagre.

— E o milague acontece sozinho, Bába. – perguntou Kiki curioso.

— N-Não... É preciso um deus para fazê-lo... Puxa vida! Será que... – em algum momento Shaka se perdeu em seus próprio pensamentos, mas de tão absurdos que eram piscou os olhos algumas vezes, pisou novamente na Terra e continuou – Lembra-se da deusa Atena, né? A deusa cheia de amor pela humanidade para quem o Bába e o papai dedicam suas vidas?

— Sim, Bába. A gente mola na casa dela, não é? Essa é a casa dela! — disse Kiki se referindo ao Santuário.

— Isso. Talvez Atena quem tenha feito esse milagre, pois ela achou que nós, eu, o seu pai e você merecíamos ter a alegria de ter mais um filhinho. Os deuses tem esse poder. Por isso, dessa vez, e só dessa vez, um menino, que é seu papai, está podendo fazer crescer dentro dele essa sementinha, mesmo não tendo um vasinho. Entendeu?

— Sim, Bába, o Kiki entendeu. Mas, como você plantou a sementinha dento do papai?

Mu arregalou os olhos, engoliu seco e encarou o rosto de Shaka, que a essa altura se arrependia de não ter tirado os sentidos da fala de Kiki para não ter que chegar naquela famigerada pergunta. Então respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

— Com uma pá!

A resposta fora tão seca e automática, além de completamente absurda que tudo que Mu conseguiu fazer foi explodir em gargalhadas, enquanto Kiki olhava para cima como se visualizasse em um balão de pensamentos uma cena onde o Bába, fazendo uso de uma pá de jardinagem, jogava montantes de terra sobre a barriga de Mu, que estava deitado sobre a grama do jardim. Depois Shaka pegava uma sementinha e enfiava no umbigo de Áries, tampando com terra e dando um beijinho em cima.

O filminho imaginário se desfez como sol que dispersa o nevoeiro quando Shaka pegou Kiki pela mão e o ajudou a descer da cama.

— Agora chega de tanta pergunta. Vá já tomar seu banho que daqui a pouco a novela vai começar e se eu perder o capítulo vou ficar bem nervoso!

— Não Bábaaaa! O Kiki já tá indo! O Kiki qué vê o casamento do Ralej. Depois qué vê o filme dos elefantes nadadoles do Ganges! – dizia enquanto corria para fora do quarto, mas logo voltou e colocou a cara na porta - Baba? O Kiki tem que lavá o cabelo de novo? O dindo já lavou o cabelo do Kiki hoje cinco vezes.

— Não, não precisa! Até porque, o que sobrou para lavar depois do estrago que aquele Baiacu fez na tua cabeça?

— Mas o que sobô tá cheio de lasquê!

— Então lava! Por Buda, vai logo tomar esse banho, Kiki! — disse Shaka esfregando o rosto, enquanto o menino corria para o banho.

Voltou para a cama e se jogou de costas sobre o colchão, descansando a cabeça sobre o colo de Mu.

— Preferia lutar contra Hades a ter que falar desse assunto com ele.

— Nem me fale. – disse Áries um pouco desanimado.

— Mu, precisa de algo? – perguntou, se virando de bruços para olhar para o rosto do marido - Quer que te leve em algum lugar? Você não pode ficar andando! Acho bom pedir licença maternidade para o Saga. Deve se afastar da Forja também, carregar peso no seu estado não é bom. Precisamos arrumar o quarto do bebê... E comprar fraldas! Muitas fraldas!... Puxa... Eu vou ser pai! Ainda não caiu a ficha! Será que ele vai puxar a mim ou a você?

— Sossega Shaka. Eu não preciso de nada. – disse Mu, puxando o virginiano para perto até ficarem deitados nos braços um do outro – Só preciso ficar quieto aqui, está bem? Ainda não caiu a minha ficha também, mas o fato é que estou grávido, não inválido. Portanto, creio que ainda vou poder trabalhar auxiliando Saga na administração do Santuário. E por enquanto vou manter os trabalhos leves na Forja até onde conseguir.

Ficaram ali deitados conversando e se acarinhando até o filho voltar do Banho.

Juntos os três assistiram ao tão esperado capítulo da novela indiana a qual Shaka e Kiki acompanhavam fielmente, porém agora ambos mimavam o lemuriano mais velho com beijos e carinhos e a novela passou a ficar em segundo plano. Todas as atenções eram voltadas à Mu.

O casal de cavaleiros ficou impressionado, e porque não dizer feliz, com o fato de Kiki não se sentir enciumado pelo novo membro da família. O pequeno lemuriano no fundo sabia que era tão filho de Shaka e de Mu quanto o futuro irmãozinho ou irmãzinha que logo viveria com eles. Apenas havia nascido de outro vasinho, mas depois fora adotado como filho do coração.

A verdade é que não havia espaço para duvidas, pois Kiki sentia o amor arrebatador dos pais por si transbordar de suas auras toda vez que olhava para eles.

Naquela noite dormiram os três juntinhos. Mu ainda um pouco receoso e temeroso pelo que estava por vir, mas assim como o marido e o filho imensamente feliz com o milagre recebido.


	7. Chapter 7

Quatro dias haviam se passado desde a extraordinária descoberta da gravidez do cavaleiro de Áries. Em comum acordo, o casal decidira manter a novidade em sigilo absoluto, pois Mu ainda sentia-se extremamente desconfortável, para não dizer constrangido, com a ideia de ter que explanar para todo o Santuário que estava grávido.

No entanto, tinham um grande problema. Bem, nem tão grande assim, mas com bem mais de meio metro, longos cabelos azuis piscina, olhos azuis curiosos e uma língua que mal lhe cabia na boca.

— Com mais de sete bilhões de pessoas nesse mundo, justo Afrodite está sabendo do meu... Da minha... gestação. — os farelos da bolacha de morango escapavam de sua boca e salpicavam o sofá da sala onde Mu estava sentado.

— Ele não vai contar. Fica tranquilo, amor. — disse Shaka, que já vinha com um paninho úmido recolher as migalhas. Tinha horror em sentar ali e pequenas formigas lhe morderem as costas por debaixo da túnica. E tudo porque Kiki e Mu viviam comendo onde não deveriam. Mas não ia implicar, não com seu amado ariano naquele estado — Já disse pro Baiacu que todos saberão quando você assim desejar, e que se ele não segurar aquela língua peçonhenta dentro da boca eu vou arrancar ela fora.

Mu suspirou. Esperava mesmo que Afrodite guardasse seu segredo, pois estava decidido a esconder a gravidez e adiar o máximo que fosse capaz sua vexatória realidade.

Tão certo o lemuriano estava de que continuaria a manter sua rotina normal, até para não levantar suspeitas, que seguia empenhadíssimo em todas suas tarefas. Auxiliava Saga e Camus na parte administrativa do Santuário pela manhã e meio período da tarde, e antes da noite cair ainda executava seu ofício na forja, porém sem dar-se a exageros.

Chegava em casa quase sempre muito cansado e tomava uma bronca do virginiano, que teimava em lhe dizer que precisava fazer repouso. Discutiam por alguns minutos, mas quase sempre terminavam o dia deitados à rede que Shaka colocara entre as Salas Gêmeas, onde viam, abraçadinhos, as primeiras estrelas a despontarem no firmamento.

Nas noites mais quentes o jantar era saboreado ali mesmo, no jardim, depois curtiam um momento em família, lavavam a louça e finalmente iam para a sala usufruir da melhor hora do dia, pelo menos para Shaka e Kiki, que era quando se aboletavam no sofá para assistia à novela.

Houve uma noite em especial em que Mu estava agitado, inquieto.

Findado o capítulo da novela, Shaka pegou Kiki no colo, que já estava quase entregue totalmente aos braços de Morfeu, e o levou para o quarto, enquanto Mu se dirigia ao quarto deles para tomar uma ducha.

Virgem logo se juntara ao amado e depois de um longo e relaxante banho entre beijos e carinhos trocados, deitaram-se na cama como sempre faziam. Aliás, como sempre faziam desde a descoberta da gravidez de Mu, já que antes mal se encostavam nos lençóis e já estavam se amando entre gemidos luxuriosos e sussurros eróticos, e desde quando voltaram do Hospital de Atenas pareciam estar se preparando para entrar em uma grande Universidade, tantos eram os livros que arrumaram, de uma hora para outra, para ler esperando o sono chegar.

Shaka acabava de abrir seu livro sobre amamentação e lactantes quando Mu fechou uma revista científica, a qual lia já há algumas noites, e tirou os óculos, os colocando sobre o periódico em seu colo.

Sentia um calor fora do comum. Não era de transpirar, mas em sua testa era possível notar pequenas gotículas de suor. Seu coração estava acelerado, suas mãos geladas e apesar do cheiro de sândalo que vinha de Shaka ainda o deixar um pouco enjoado, Mu sentia uma vontade louca de se esfregar no marido e tomar aquele odor para si. Não sabia por que, só sentia um desejo absurdo pelo virginiano, por isso virou o rosto para ele e agora o olhava com a gana de uma fera que cobiça a caça.

O fato era que os hormônios do Santo de Áries estavam enlouquecidos em seu organismo, que jamais fora preparado para gerar uma vida. A libido de Mu estava altíssima e ele não sabia mais como lidar com todo aquele fogo que queimava dentro de si.

Vinha controlando seu desejo sexual há dias, na verdade desde que achara que tinha uma doença gravíssima e que iria morrer. Deprimido, não procurava o marido com a mesma frequência que tinha antes, mas agora que sabia que teria uma longa vida pela frente tudo que queria era nunca mais desperdiçar seu tempo, e sim gasta-lo todo fazendo amor com Shaka. Agora que a ideia de ser gestante já estava um pouco melhor digerida, tudo que Mu pensava era em matar a saudades do corpo do loiro.

Quase sufocado de tão excitado, Áries agarrou o livro que Shaka lia e sem pestanejar o lançou para longe, avançando sobre o marido sem prévio aviso, tomando a boca deliciosa do virginiano num beijo quente e lascivo.

Apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, Shaka não o interrompeu. Estava tão saudoso do corpo do lemuriano quanto ele do seu, e senti-lo daquela maneira tão entregue e eufórico era instigante demais.

O beijo se aprofundava. Os lábios ansiosos se provavam com arrebatamento, as mãos ávidas pelo toque passeavam pelos corpos, apertando, arranhando, provando... As respirações se aceleravam na medida em que a excitação entre eles crescia, rapidamente.

— Humm... Sha... Adoro sua pele quente... Hum... O sândalo... Está forte, mas... Aaaaaaaahhhhh, amor que saudades do seu corpo. — mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Shaka ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava sobre ele, se encaixando entre as longas e torneadas pernas do virginiano como fazia de costume.

Shaka em baixo dele gemia e se contorcia em volúpia, entregue à urgência que tinha em sentir o amado, porém quando Mu agarrou no cós de sua calça de pijama e com um só puxão para baixo o deixou seminu, Virgem arregalou os olhos parecendo assustado. Áries já abaixava a própria calça num gesto ligeiro e ansioso.

Então o cavaleiro de Virgem agarrou rapidamente o cós da calça do lemuriano e com um puxão para cima cobriu a nudez do amado, surpreendendo Mu que já sentia o membro latejar de tanto tesão.

— Espera! — disse Shaka num tom de voz elevado.

— O... O que foi? — respondeu Áries arfante.

— Espera, Mu... Eu... Eu não estou bem.

Shaka segurou o marido pelos ombros e gentilmente o afastou de si. Puxou as calças para cima, ajeitando-as no lugar e se sentou, fazendo um exercício respiratório para tentar se acalmar. Mu o olhava em assombro.

— Como assim, não está bem?

— Não sei... Não acha que é arriscado fazermos isso? — puxou os cabelos para trás com franja e tudo e os prendeu num coque. Estava com o corpo todo pegando fogo!

— Por Atena, amor. Arriscado por quê? Claro que não. — disse Áries, já se aproximando novamente do virginiano lhe dando um beijo molhado no pescoço — Eu estou louco para amar você, Sha, ouvi-lo gemendo para mim.

Novamente Shaka o repeliu o afastando com as mãos.

— Mu, espera...

— O que é Shaka?

— Não sei.

— Se você, que é o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus e da verdade absoluta não sabe, então ninguém sabe. E nem precisa saber. Vem cá, quero você, amor. — disse pegando no braço de Virgem e o puxando para mais um beijo, que fora de pronto correspondido, pois nada no mundo era mais tentador a Shaka que os toques e beijos de Mu.

No entanto, quando o indiano sentiu novamente suas ereções se tocaram, dessa vez não só afastara Mu, como também descera rapidamente da cama, ficando de pé ao lado dela enquanto olhava para o rosto afogueado do marido que o encarava, agora com o semblante um tanto quanto irritado.

— Mu, tem um neném dentro de você, por Buda! Eu... Eu estou me sentindo estranho em fazer amor com você com ele ai dentro.

— Ah eu não acredito! Shaka, é um embrião ainda! Não vai acontecer nada com ele. Para com isso, amor. Vem aqui, vem. — esticou a mão para o amado, mas sem sucesso.

— Eu acho que... Não quero.

— O que? Não quer? Não quer fazer amor comigo?

— Não sei... Preciso pensar... Sei lá, me acostumar com a ideia de me entregar a um homem grávido. Não me sinto confortável em... Em... Bom, podemos trocar as posições de novo.

Mu estava chocado. Olhava para Shaka com os olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Achou um desplante do outro lhe propor aquilo, pois Virgem sabia muito bem que aquela não era, nem nunca fora, sua preferência. Até porque deveria sofrer de alguma sensibilidade extra, uma vez que nas poucas vezes em que fora o passivo amargurava dias todo dolorido em sua intimidade. 

— Eu ouvi direito? — disse o lemuriano incrédulo — Você... Você me engravidou, Shaka de Virgem! Me engravidou e agora não quer mais transar comigo? E... E... E ainda me faz essa proposta absurda? Inver... Inverter, Shaka de Virgem?

Todo o destempero ariano veio à tona como um estouro de manada. Mu desceu da cama bufando furioso. Os hormônios em erupção dentro de si, somados a seu estado emocional fragilizado há dias, transformaram o gentil lemuriano em um furacão tropical digno de ser batizado com nome latino de mulher.

Shaka não estava em estado diferente. Era tão estourado quanto o marido, porém estava mais preocupado com seu descontrole do que em revidar. Por que propor uma inversão de posições era afinal tão absurdo para Mu?

— Sim inverter, qual é o problema, Mu de Áries?

— Qual é o problema? Qual é o problema? Você sabe que eu não gosto. Por causa disso eu estou gestante, Shaka de Virgem! Por causa dessa inversão! Quando era para você estar.

— Eu só não te dou um chacoalhão para colocar tuas ideias no lugar porque tem um filho meu ai dentro de você. Não era nem para você e nem para eu estar gestante, Mu de Áries. Agora se acalma. Vai fazer mal para o bebê.

Mu sentia-se, além de rejeitado, extremamente ofendido. Suas emoções e raciocínio não operavam dentro da normalidade e por isso mesmo ele começava a fantasiar mil e uma razões para ter sido repelido por Shaka.

— Eu... Eu... Eu fui um marido dedicado, por oitos anos! — dizia, sucumbindo novamente ao choro, que agora parecia ser seu companheiro mais fiel — Eu nunca te deixei faltar nada, Shaka de Virgem. Nunca! Até abandonei meu templo para morar com você. Ai eu resolvo agradar você um dia e te deixo me comer e o que você faz? Me engravida!... Meteu um filho dentro de mim e agora não me quer mais? É isso? — indagou revoltado.

— Por todas as lótus dos jardins sagrados dos santos!... Mu, claro que não! Você não está bem, amor. Não está dizendo coisa com coisa. — Shaka se aproximou dele com cautela, pois Mu estava agitado e andava de um lado para o outro gesticulando — Se acalma, vamos conversar direito. Não pode se exaltar assim.

— É porque eu vou ficar gordo? Afrodite disse que vou ficar gordo! — parou encarando Shaka em meio soluções e tremores — Eu não sou mais atraente?

— Que besteira, Mu. Claro que é atraente. Shaka é completamente louco por você, mas...

— Mas o que? Você está inventando uma desculpa para não fazer amor comigo, Shaka. Admite! Transamos semana passada, dois dias antes de eu ir ao médico e eu já estava gravido! Há seis semanas que transamos quase todos os dias e eu já estava grávido. Você se entregou a mim esse tempo todo e nada de diferente aconteceu.

— É diferente, Mu. Sabe que é. Eu não sabia, agora eu sei.

Áries estreitou os olhos e suas íris verdes cintilaram. Estava com muita raiva de Shaka. Tanta que não conseguia nem mais ficar ali e olhar para ele.

— Quer saber? Eu vou embora. — disse, e imediatamente correu até o closet, onde apanhou uma maleta e em meio a lágrimas e praguejadas desandou a tirar suas roupas das gavetas e cabides para soca-las de qualquer jeito dentro da mala.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Mu? — dizia Shaka logo atrás dele. Estava assustado. Poucas vezes na vida havia visto o marido tão perturbado e sem saber como lidar com aquela situação inusitada, começou a tirar as roupas que Áries enfiava na maleta, as devolvendo às gavetas, extremamente irritado — Para com isso! Você não vai sair daqui! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, se acalme.

Mu estacou onde estava. Perplexo ele assistia Shaka devolver suas roupas aos lugares devidos e, num rompante de lucides desvairada, encarou o marido, imprimiu uma irritação ímpar à sua fala e disse:

— Você tem toda razão. Eu não vou sair daqui. Sou eu quem está grávido. Sou eu quem está sensível e meu filhotinho precisa de uma cama quente e macia para repousar.

— Exatamente amor. Que bom que percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo.

— Quem vai sair daqui é você.

A sentença fora dita quase num rosnado, e na mesma hora, Mu abriu o armário que competia à parte de Shaka, agarrou um montante generoso de roupas e correndo para fora as arremessou de uma só vez sobre a cama.

— Como é que é? — Shaka vinha logo atrás todo esbaforido.

— É isso que você ouviu. Eu não quero ficar sob o mesmo teto que você, Shaka de Virgem. — repetiu o gesto entrando no closet e apanhando mais um bolo de roupas do loiro, para em seguida juntá-lo ao monte sobre a cama — Você é um grosso, um brucutu!... Neandertal! Cavalo!

A face de Virgem era um misto de alarme e assombro. Era óbvio que Mu não estava em seu juízo perfeito, mas Shaka não sabia o que fazer, como lidar com aquela situação. Pensou em ligar para doutor Adônis, mas o que diria? Que não quis transar com Mu e ele surtou? Não. Nunca abriria sua intimidade para terceiros. Sendo assim, tudo que fazia era acompanhar Áries nas viagens entre closet e cama, enquanto tentava trazê-lo de volta à razão. Mas parecia em vão.

— Por Buda, Mu! Você está descompensado! Olha o que está fazendo!... Pare com isso. — tentava pegar o ariano pela mão, mas aos prantos Áries não lhe dava ouvidos, fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo. Até que Shaka se irritou e agarrou a túnica que Mu retirava do cabide para arremessar no bolo que se formava sobre a cama, arrancou a peça das mãos do lemuriano com um solavanco, deixando Mu estático — PARE AGORA COM ISSO MU DE ÁRIES!

O Santo defensor da primeira casa olhava para o Virgem com os olhos arregalados mergulhados em duas vigorosas poças de lágrimas. Shaka havia gritado consigo, ele nunca fazia isso. Respirou fundo, enxugou o rosto com as palmas das mãos e extremamente magoado disse:

— Você me usou. E agora que estou prenhe não sirvo mais para você. Não sirvo mais nem para te amar.

— Mas que absurdo!

— Absurdo é eu achar que você me amava! Que amava nosso filhotinho... Estava todo carinhoso comigo esses dias... Mas não! Shaka de Virgem é um Ogro insensível que me rejeita e grita comigo! Eu quero que vá embora dessa casa! — correu novamente para perto da cama, onde com extrema ligeireza embolou as roupas do virginiano fazendo uma trouxona usando o lençol.

— Muuu! Você está me assustando! — Shaka vinha atrás tentando impedi-lo, mas quando menos se deu conta, Mu havia teleportado a trouxona de roupas e o próprio Shaka para a entrada da Casa de Virgem, nos degraus da escadaria de rocha.

Em seguida, Áries correu para a janela e debruçando-se sobre o parapeito, olhou para um Shaka totalmente incrédulo lá embaixo, que erguia a cabeça e olhava de volta para si com os olhões azuis arregalados.

— Já que você não me quer, Shaka de Virgem, eu também não te quero! Vai embora daqui! — bateu a janela com força.

Foi tudo tão rápido, dramático e tão assustadoramente inusitado, que quando Shaka se viu expulso de sua própria casa, tudo que fez foi sentar-se sobre a trouxona de roupas e tentar se acalmar. Estava assustadíssimo, totalmente perdido, mas se tinha uma certeza naquela hora era de que não deveria enfrentar o marido. Não no estado em que ele se encontrava.

Suspirou abatido, esfregando o rosto com as mãos e coçando freneticamente o couro cabeludo em seguida, num gesto claro de nervosismo.

— Buda, o que foi que Shaka fez de errado dessa vez? — balbuciou para si mesmo — Não consigo me habituar à ideia de transar com um homem que tem um filho meu dentro dele... E... Ainda ser o passivo. É como se... Não! Buda! — jogou-se de costas na trouxona de roupas e abriu os braços comtemplando a abóboda celeste e seus diamantes noturnos com os olhos amedrontados — Afaste esse pensamento nefasto da mente do Shaka! Oh, Buda! Atena!... Shaka deveria ter meditado mais e assistido menos novela! Agora ele não sabe como lidar com essa provação!

Enquanto Virgem maldizia sua sorte do lado de fora da sexta casa zodiacal, do lado de dentro, Mu corria até a cozinha para ver se afogava suas mágoas e aplacava sua libido em chamas com comida. Apanhou três maçãs, quatro pacotes de bolacha de morando e um pote de nozes.

Inconformado e chorando muito, voltou ao quarto bufando feito um carneiro bravo e jogou-se na cama na companhia dos petiscos. Ligou a televisão e triturando tudo aquilo na velocidade voraz de uma lima nova, em meio a lágrimas e praguejamentos, Mu procurava ele mesmo um motivo para tanto destempero emocional, pela parte de ambos.

— A culpa é dele! — ralhou olhando para a TV. Nem se ligara ao que passava na tela. Sua cabeça estava na escadaria da casa de Virgem — Eu sei que eu estou feio, que vou ficar gordo, mas e dai? E o amor onde fica? Eu amaria ele mesmo gordo e sem os braços. Ogro. Ogro!... Me engravidou e agora foge das responsabilidades. Não me quer? Não quero você também Shaka de Virgem!... Buda insensível! 

Praguejava baixinho com a boca cheia de bolacha, espalhando migalhas pela cama toda, até que parou de súbito e encarando um ponto qualquer na parede teve uma epifania.

— Será possível que esse temperamento estranho do Sha também é devido minha gravidez? Ele sempre foi tão compreensivo... Atena, o que está acontecendo com a minha vida?

Áries não conseguia aceitar que seu estado atual poderia influenciar em sua vida sexual com o marido, afinal estava explodindo de libido e com Shaka se negando a fazer amor consigo isso significaria que teria que amargurar um longo jejum de oito meses sem sexo.

— Não, não, não, não! Não vou aguentar! — se afundou na cama entre os travesseiros. Estava aflito, perdido, confuso, precisava falar com alguém, mas não queria falar com Shaka, estava com raiva do marido. Então debruçou-se no colchão, esticou a mão até o criado mudo e apanhou seu celular, discando o número da única pessoa com quem poderia chorar suas pitangas.

Casa de Peixes, 00h37min am

— A-Alô. — a voz pastosa, porém um tanto quanto exaltada, era reflexo do susto que levara com o toque do celular, o qual estava carregando sobre o móvel ao lado da cama. Tinha acabado de cair em sono profundo a poucos minutos e mal podia acreditar que fora acordado daquela maneira — Quenhé?

— "Eu, Dido, o Mu."

— Mu?... Por que está me ligando? E por que essa hora? O que aconteceu? — virou-se de costas na cama esfregando os olhos.

— "Eu não quero usar telepatia, porque o Shaka pode invadir o canal." — falava em sussurros — "Eu posso dormir ai?"

— Aqui?... Ué, sim, sempre que quiser, mas... O que está acontecendo, Mu?

— "Bem... É que..." — o lemuriano tentava se controlar, mas descompensado como estava caiu no choro — "O Shaka, Dido, ele não me quer mais."

— Como é que é? — agora Peixes se sentava na cama exacerbado — O Shaka não te quer mais? Tá de truque?

— "Não. Estou falando sério. Ele não... Ele não me ama mais Dido... Agora que me comeu e me engravidou eu não sou mais homem pra ele... Dido... Eu vou embora!"

— Miserável! Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso com você? Você está com um filho na barriga! — disse indignado, até que num rompante de consciência pensou melhor — Não. Espera. Ele não faria isso... E... Como assim vai embora? Mu para onde você vai?

— "Para a sua casa, sabe áries está vazio. Não estou bem, Dido. Expulsei o Shaka de casa e agora estou sozinho no quarto. Por favor, me deixe ir para ai. Não vou atrapalhar. Eu agora sou pai solteiro, Dido. O brucutu só quis me usar... Agora não presto mais pra ele."

Afrodite conhecia muito bem tanto Mu, quanto Shaka, para saber que aquela conversa estava por demais estranha. Tinha consciência da relação de amor e cumplicidade que havia entre os dois e as palavras do amigo ariano pareciam mais com lamúrias descabidas de uma mente perturbada. E para Mu estar naquele estado só poderia ter a ver com a gravides.

Peixes tinha um conhecimento limitado sobre o tema. Tudo que sabia sobre gestantes era que eram paranoicas, ficavam sensíveis até ao ouvirem a buzina do sorveteiro, queriam comer geleia de morango com bacon e ficavam gordas, mais nada. No entanto, ao monitorar rapidamente os Cosmos de Mu e também de Shaka, Afrodite sentiu o do lemuriano triste e o do virginiano muito confuso e percebeu que estavam passando por algum mal entendido.

— Mu, meu querido, é claro que você pode vir aqui quando quiser, mas se quer um conselho... Fique com seu marido, Mu. Você não pode expulsar o Shaka do Templo de Virgem, meu amor. Atena quer o loirudo ai, na sexta casa, ele é o guardião dela, lembra? E eu sei que você também quer.

— "Não quero! Para quê o quero aqui? Para me dizer que sou uma anomalia? Que não sirvo mais para comer ele?"

— Mu, escute... Pensa bem, o loirudo deve estar confuso e assustado tanto quanto você! Você está gravido e merece todas as atenções, mas e ele?

— "Mas eu quis dar atenção para ele, e muito mais que isso. Quis dar amor, carinho e ele me rejeitou! Me rejeitou!"

— Mu de Áries! Seja menas! O Buda te deu a bunda por oito anos! Ele não tem culpa que o taco dele é melhor que o seu e quem engravidou foi você! Ah, tá boa! Não pode fazer isso com ele!

— "Ah, então eu que estou errado?"

— Não... Quer dizer, não sei. Acho que nenhum dos dois está. Só acho que você tem que dar um tempo para ele se acostumar com a ideia de dar a rosquinha para alguém que tá com um filho dele dentro da barriga!

— "E o que tem demais isso? Não justifica ele ser um Ogro."

— O que tem demais? Mu, esse cavaleiro a quem você está chamando de Ogro, só porque não quis apagar tua vela, era pra ser um monge. Um clérigo. Um Santo! Casto e virgem! Ele largou tudo isso para poder dar a rosquinha dele em paz para você, e agora ele vai ser pai... Pelo amor de Atena, você precisa ouvi-lo e procurar entende-lo, ou vão quebrar louça pelos próximos nove meses. Eu sei que essa gravidez inesperada está te deixando maluco, mas não pode perder a cabeça, querido. Kiki vai sofrer se vocês não conseguirem se entender e você também vai. Você precisa do loirudo do teu lado, Mu. Vocês vão ter um bebê. Não pode passar por uma gravides sozinho.

— "Você está certo, Dido. — disse Áries após refletir por alguns minutos — Me desculpe. Eu... Eu vou tentar falar com Shaka."

— Sim, faça isso. Se quiser pode subir, mas tentem se entender. Boa noite, querido. Cuida desse bebezinho ai dentro de você.

Afrodite desligou o celular e soltou um suspiro longo. Colocou o aparelho no mesmo lugar de onde o apanhara, espreguiçou-se lentamente, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça e puxou o lençol para se cobrir, mas quando virou-se para o lado deu de cara com Camus de Aquário, que sentado entre os lençóis encarava o marido com um par de olhos avelãs arregalados e semblante perturbado.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! — o grito de susto do pisciano irrompeu pela noite grega.

Casa de Virgem, 01h10min am

Nas escadarias do sexto Templo, Shaka andava de um lado para outro atordoado, quando pensou ter ouvido um grito ao longe. Parou de súbito olhando para o horizonte. Nada parecia fora do comum. O pico de Star Hill estava envolto em uma fina neblina, do outro lado o relógio de fogo apagado refletia a luz do luar que incidia sobre os símbolos zodiacais em ouro. Tudo em perfeita normalidade, não fosse pelo fato de que dentro de sua mente nada era como antes, nada estava normal, porque seu marido, um ferreiro forte e viril estava grávido e por mais que estivesse morto de saudades de fazer amor com ele, só o fato de pensar na ideia de se entregar a Mu, com seu filho sendo gerado em seu interior, dava arrepios no cavaleiro de Virgem.

Shaka era um homem muito sábio, porém toda aquela sabedoria, adquirida tanto nessa quanto em outras vidas, de nada lhe valia para ajuda-lo a lidar com aquela situação.

— Buda... Atena... Alguém ajude Shaka a achar isso normal! — dizia, enquanto apertava as têmporas com ambas as mãos só de pensar em se deitar com o amado naquela condição — Ele tem que me ouvir, entender o que sinto!

Não suportando mais aquela situação, resignado Shaka pegou a trouxa nos braços, entrou em seu Templo e caminhou às pressas até o quarto. Parou em frente a porta, colocando as roupas amontoadas aos seus pés e espalmou ambas as mãos na madeira. Sentia o Cosmo de Mu do outro lado, mas não entrou. Não queria deixa-lo nervoso então respirou fundo e encostando a testa na porta começou a conversar com o marido ali mesmo.

— Mu? Mu de Áries?... Sei que está me ouvindo, Mu. Eu não rejeitei você, eu só... Estou confuso. Você não mudou em nada e mesmo que mudasse o que sinto por você jamais mudaria. Continua lindo como sempre foi e sempre será. Shaka sempre amará o Mu do jeito que ele é. Só que... Por favor. Me dê um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia de... de fazer amor, afinal o meu filho está dentro de você, amor. Não sei como posso me acostumar a isso. Não torne essa situação mais difícil do que já é para nós, Mu.

De súbito ouviu-se a porta se destrancando e abrindo lentamente.

****  
Dicionário Afroditesco

\- Apagar a vela: fazer sexo


	8. Chapter 8

Enquanto a porta se abria lentamente, revelando o cômodo à meia luz mergulhado num silêncio cerrado, – Mu havia desligado a televisão – Shaka observava a figura do marido sobre a cama que, cabisbaixo e visivelmente irritado, enxugava as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto, usando as palmas das mãos.

O cavaleiro de Áries empregou novamente telecinese para fechar a porta quando Virgem entrou trazendo consigo a trouxona de roupas, a qual colocou no meio do quarto. Ainda não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele, pois apesar da conversa com Afrodite ao telefone lhe ter sido bem elucidativa, estava muito magoado pelo loiro o ter rejeitado daquela forma. Contudo, resignado decidiu dar uma chance a Shaka.

O virginiano então se acercou da cama, primeiramente reparando na quantidade de farelos de bolacha de morango que havia ali, tanto sobre os lençóis ao entorno de Mu, quanto no chão. Sentiu ganas em limpar tudo aquilo antes que as famigeradas formigas minúsculas que lhe mordiam doído as costas chegassem para garantir as provisões do inverno, mas até desse hábito congênito Shaka abriu mão para resolver sua situação com o amado.

Assim, o Santo de Virgem sentou-se na beirada que competia seu lado da cama e imediatamente Mu se virou para o outro lado, obstinado.

Por mais que o ariano soubesse que seu comportamento estava sob forte influência dos hormônios da gravidez, não conseguia colocar freio em seus ímpetos. Mu tinha como certo que jamais seria o passivo da relação novamente, visto que, isso lhe resultou em uma gravidez insólita e, portanto, aquela proposta estupida de Shaka estava fora de cogitação totalmente.

Não inverteriam as posições novamente. Estava decidido. Não iria morrer por não fazer sexo. Vivia muito bem sem quando era solteiro... Era só questão de tempo para se acostumar.

Porém, nessa tentativa de convencer-se a si mesmo, Mu falhara miseravelmente, pois só de sentir o calor de Shaka se aproximando de si na cama já se dera conta de que podia sim, abdicar do sexo, mas não de Shaka de Virgem, não dos toques do seu amado indiano, do calor de sua pele aveludada, do perfume dos cabelos dourados como os raios do sol...

Definitivamente seria um tormento ficar sem amar Shaka, e essa angustiante dúvida fazia seu coração disparar a cada minuto. Como seria dali para frente?

Para Shaka também não era nada fácil resistir ao marido. Amava tanto aquele ariano cabeça dura que mais difícil que controlar seus próprios desejos era negar-se a ele.

Quando faziam amor experimentavam uma conexão tão sublime que poucas vezes tivera arrebatamento igual. Era um amor puro, forte e que transcendia a barreira entre carne e espírito.

Contudo, mesmo toda essa força não fora o suficiente para lhe deixar em paz com o que lhe atormentava.

Ver seu amado ali, amuado, calado, magoado, sentindo-se rejeitado, deixava seu peito apertadinho e procurando acabar logo com aquele sofrimento, foi que se levantou, deu a volta na cama e ajoelhou-se na beirada ao lado de Mu, tomando sua mão com pressa, antes que ele resolve-se se virar de novo. Precisava fazer com que o amado lhe ouvisse e entendesse seus motivos, e não sairia dali até se acertar com ele.

— Mu... — fixou seus olhos aos dele, mas como imaginou Áries desviou o olhar. Mesmo assim Shaka persistiu — Não faz assim, amor, por favor... Eu sei que está triste e sensível. Sei também que deve estar muito assustado. Se eu estou, imagino você!... Mas... Mas... Não sei exatamente o que me deixou desconfortável, mas tenha certeza que não foi você, Mu. Estava tudo indo bem, como sempre foi, adoro te beijar e os seus beijos para mim sempre serão a minha razão de viver... Mas... Quando seu corpo tocou o meu daquela forma mais íntima eu... eu não sei o que houve, mas me senti tão desconfortável.

Nessa hora, Mu finalmente olhou para os olhos de Virgem, porém não desmanchou o semblante austero indiferente que sustentava, e mesmo diante daquela indiferença toda, Shaka prosseguiu.

— Eu... Não sei o que fazer, Mu! Você está gerando uma criança ai dentro de você... Será que... Será que podemos transar normalmente enquanto estiver com ela ai? Digo... Os movimentos todos, o esforço, os trancos... Você não tem um ventre, ela está sendo gerada no seu abdome... Não seria bom marcarmos uma consulta com o Dr. Adônis antes de... Antes de fazer amor? — a pergunta esperou uma resposta que não veio, já que Mu praticamente era uma porta com quem Shaka tinha um monólogo — Eu estou perdido, Mu... Será que não entende? Eu procurei entender você o tempo todo e tudo que peço é que faça o mesmo por mim. Mu, é meu filho que está ai dentro de você!... Como quer que eu... que eu me deite e... Buda, não sou nem capaz de dizer!... Só sei que não consigo... Você continua lindo como sempre foi e eu o amo ainda mais agora que temos mais esse elo que nos une. É o presente mais sublime que você poderia ter me dado, Mu... Mas você não me deixa participar... Não me deixa cozinhar para vocês, não me deixa encontrar o meu tempo... Não pode se alimentar só de bolacha... Eu... Queria tanto poder cuidar de vocês, ser o marido que você queria, mas... Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei!

Shaka de Virgem nunca chorava.

Muito menos na frente de quem quer que fosse.

Era muito difícil para o rígido virginiano colocar para fora seus sentimentos, mostrar-se frágil e assumir suas fraquezas. No entanto estava perdido, completamente sem Norte, e com Mu se fechando para ele daquela forma tão crua não via como poderiam tentar encontrar uma solução juntos. Então baixou a cabeça e escorando a testa na borda da cama não conteve mais as lágrimas, as deixando escapar em silêncio, enquanto ainda segurava nas mãos do lemuriano.

Apesar de Áries resistir bravamente durante todo o monólogo de Virgem em seu intento de ignora-lo, diante daquela entrega do outro não foi mais capaz de manter-se fingindo indiferença. Deu um longo suspiro e apertou as mãos dele, que estavam frias e trêmulas.

— Shaka. — chamou e fora prontamente atendido com Virgem erguendo a cabeça e olhando em seus olhos verdes — Se eu não estivesse casado com você há oito anos, iria até duvidar de que é mesmo o meu marido falando. Pelos deuses, Sha, quanta bobagem! Mas sabe o que eu mais acho engraçado? Você diz que não consegue dar, mas me comer você consegue? Não sou mais homem suficiente para você só porque vou ter um bebê?

— Por Buda, Mu, mas é lógico que não... E por todos os seis infernos de Samsara não me faça explicar a diferença entre... Entre uma coisa e outra coisa, porque uma coisa é uma coisa e outra coisa é outra coisa. — dizia todo sem jeito.

— Mas é o que parece! Pois, saiba que eu nunca te achei menos homem por ser passivo. Nunca vi nesse fator algo que pudesse diminuir sua masculinidade. Muito pelo contrário, eu sou gay, então é justamente sua sensualidade suave, porém extremamente masculina que me atrai. Mas agora que engravidei, parece que eu não sou mais atraente como homem...

—Para com isso, amor... Eu sou muito bem resolvido comigo mesmo e não é nada disso... E você é o homem mais atraente do mundo, Mu. Shaka está ainda mais apaixonado agora e o Mu está mais atraente que nunca! — esticou um braço e fez uma caricia terna no rosto do lemuriano — Apenas me dê um tempo para colocar minhas ideias no lugar... Eu... Eu quero você, amor. Eu o desejo como jamais desejei... — de vagar, subiu na cama e se acercou de Áries com cuidado, pousando a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro, de modo a seus rostos ficarem juntinhos, quase se tocando — A gravidez deixou sua pele ainda mais macia, seus cabelos ainda mais brilhantes... O Shaka nunca viu o Mu tão lindo antes!... Mas... tem o bebê.

— O que tem ele? — o ariano indagou olhando o marido nos olhos — Se o que diz é verdade, se estou tão bonito e desejável assim, por que não podemos nos amar como antes? Nenhuma grávida para de fazer sexo, Sha. Não afeta em nada o bebê. Ele não tem consciência de nada que eu faço. Está quietinho aqui, na minha barriga. Se fosse uma gravidez de risco eu entenderia, mas não é. O doutor disse que estou saudável e contínuo normal, e que mesmo quando estiver barrigudo, isso não interferiria em nossa vida sexual. Inclusive as mulheres dizem que sentem até mais prazer por causa da sensibilidade causada pelo excesso de hormônios.

— Mas você não é mulher. — Shaka postulou.

— E eu estou começando a duvidar de sua inteligência. Estou conversando com quem aqui? Com o Afrodite?

— Mu! Não me ofenda! — Shaka ergueu a cabeça fazendo menção em se levantar, mas na mesma hora se deu conta de que não adiantaria bater de frente com Áries, isso só deixaria o marido ainda mais estressado e poderia fazer mal para o bebê.

Foi assim que, reunindo toda sua paciência zen budista, adquirida a anos de treinamento árduo, deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e deu um selinho nos lábios de Mu, soltou um suspiro longo e acariciou os cabelos lavanda que tanto amava com extrema ternura.

— Mu, vamos parar com essa briga. Assim não chegaremos a lugar algum. Não é hora de discutir o que é certo ou errado, ou quem está com a razão... Nós dois nos exaltamos, amor... Sei que está magoado comigo, mas eu te prometo que vou fazer tudo que está ao meu alcance para afastar essas ideias inconvenientes da minha mente... Acho que você se adapta melhor à novidades que eu. Só preciso de um tempo... Lembra que nunca pensei em ser pai e você já falava que era seu sonho? Pois bem, adotamos o nosso Kiki e eu descobri na paternidade um amor sublime que ainda me era desconhecido, e devo isso a você, mas... Lembra que no começo não foi fácil para mim ter uma criança aqui em casa? Hoje não conseguiria mais viver sem aquele furacãozinho ruivo trançando minhas pernas, pedindo comida a cada cinco minutos... Kiki nos completou, Mu e meu amor por você e por ele só aumenta a cada dia. E agora eu vou ser pai novamente, de um filho nosso e... Você não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz!

Mu olhava para Shaka e era embalado tanto pelos carinhos que o virginiano lhe fazia, quanto por suas palavras, as quais fizeram o cavaleiro de Áries refletir sabiamente. A quem ele queria enganar fingindo indiferença ou até mesmo mágoa? Amava aquele virginiano metódico mais que tudo na vida e a ultima coisa que queria era fazê-lo sentir-se pressionado a algo. Agora Mu conseguia perceber que talvez tivesse sim, passado da conta, afinal a única diferença entre eles era que o bebê estava sendo gerado em seu corpo, não no de Shaka, mas que Virgem estava tão perdido quanto si.

— Vem cá, amor. — disse o ariano desfazendo a marra e puxando Shaka para um abraço forte, que imediatamente fora correspondido, pois o loiro em nenhum momento culpava Mu por seu destempero. Era a gravidez que o estava deixando tão alterado — Então... Você ainda me quer? Ainda tem tesão em mim?

— Sim, Mu... Muito! Todos os dias... Todas as horas... — Shaka respondeu entre sussurros, enquanto afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço do ariano e beijava a pele quente e perfumada de lavanda.

— Só não consegue relaxar, não é mesmo? — perguntou Áries com um sutil gemido diante à carícia que o outro lhe fazia.

— Isso mesmo. Shaka não consegue relaxar. — encostou mais seu corpo ao do marido, como quem procura alento numa noite fria e tempestuosa.

— Como era quando namorávamos? Você só conseguiu se sentir em paz com sua consciência para consumarmos nosso amor, após o casamento.

—É... É mais ou menos isso, Mu. Eu também não tenho certeza. Preciso meditar sobre a questão... Procurar respostas... Um ponto de equilíbrio! Quem sabe Buda não sane minhas dúvidas e inseguranças!

— Vou ter que esperar o bebê nascer para fazer amor com você, Shaka? — a pergunta fora tão direta quanto um murro no nariz.

— É... Não... Quer dizer... Não sei... — gaguejou, enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama, procurando, com receio, os olhos do outro que cintilavam em ansiedade — Mu, por favor. Acabei de pedir um tempo para poder refletir, ficar em paz para te dar paz e... e está me pressionando de novo.

— Sha... Eu... Eu não vou conseguir... Só de estar assim, abraçado a você, eu sinto meu corpo pegar fogo! Será que são os hormônios no meu corpo? É como se uma fornalha queimasse dentro de mim e só você pudesse apaga-la.

A voz de Mu era um tanto repleta de angustia, tanto pela situação presente, quanto por medo do futuro. Estava realmente com a libido em ebulição e mesmo sabendo que muito do desejo absurdo que sentia era consequência de seu estado, não conseguia controlar o fogo que lhe queimava as entranhas. Porém, jamais iria forçar Shaka a fazer sexo consigo. Lembrava-se muito bem do quão penoso foram os tempos em que eram namorados e Virgem não conseguia dar o segundo passo. Tanto que, em poucos meses de namoro já estavam casados e com as benções de Buda Shaka finalmente se libertara de suas amarras auto impostas. Talvez agora a insegurança do virginiano fosse fruto da mesma árvore e, como fizera no passado, era só esperar um pouco, com paciência e amor, que tudo se resolveria.

Como se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro, substituíram as palavras por um longo beijo apaixonado e que selava silenciosamente outro pacto entre eles. Minutos depois, já arfantes novamente, Virgem afastou o rosto e mais uma vez encarou os olhos de Áries com seriedade.

— Confie em mim. Vou encontrar um meio o quanto antes, porque não posso viver também tanto tempo longe de seus toques, de seu corpo... Seus gemidos... Me dê alguns dias apenas, meu amor.

— Eu tenho escolha? Você sabe que eu confio em você, sempre confiei, Shaka. Mas, não demore, ou eu acho que terei de viver essa gravidez INTEIRA debaixo de um chuveiro com água bem gelada! Enquanto isso, vou tentar fazer alguma meditação, exercícios, e... — a fala foi interrompida, pois Mu se afastou abruptamente do marido para em seguida se virar de costas, ajeitando-se sobre os lençóis ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava a testa suada —... E ficar bem longe de você, porque assim de pertinho é tentação demais para mim, Shaka. Olha para isso!

Virou o quadril para o lado do virginiano e apontou para o volume enorme em sua calça de pijama.

Virgem raspou a garganta e engoliu a seco, tanto pela cena constrangedora, quanto pela força que fazia para não pular em cima do ariano e abocanhar aquele desaforo deliciosamente provocativo dentro da calça dele. Só não o fez porque se conhecia muito bem e sabia que iria travar novamente, e dessa vez Mu não o perdoaria, e com toda a razão!

— Eu... Sinto muito te fazer passar por isso novamente, Mu... — disse em um tom melancólico.

— Me desculpa também, Sha. — o ariano respondeu, ainda com o corpo ligeiramente virado para o lado do loiro — Sei que me exaltei. Não sei o que deu em mim. Me perdoa?

— É claro que sim. — respondeu um pouco mais aliviado.

— Ótimo. Então vamos dormir que toda essa energia que não gastei hoje com você pretendo descarregar na forja logo mais. Haja martelo e bigorna, Atena! — deu novamente as costas ao virginiano e se ajeitou para dormir, quando Shaka lhe chamou a atenção.

— É... Mu, por que não vai tomar uma ducha refrescante? Assim aproveito para trocar esse lençol cheio de migalhas e arrumar essa bagunça de roupas que você jogou pelo quarto... Buda! Tem mais comida em cima dessa cama do que na cozinha! As formigas vão comer a gente vivo desse jeito. — ajoelhado sobre o colchão, Shaka batia as mãos nos lençóis jogando os farelos de bolacha no chão para poder recolhê-los com o aspirador de pó.

— Não começa, Shaka. Acabamos de fazer as pazes! — Mu respondeu num resmungo. Porém, de costas para o amado ria baixinho, pois sentia-se muito mais leve. Levar aquela bronca do Santo de Virgem significava que tudo tinha voltado ao normal entre eles. Era como afastar de si uma nuvem carregada e ver o sol brilhar novamente.

Por isso mesmo que sentou-se na cama e puxou Shaka para um beijo, o jogando de costas sobre os lençóis apenas porque sabia que ele teria um chilique ao sentir os farelos lhe arranhar a pele.

— Eu amo você. — disse Áries antes de dar um selinho no loiro e se levantar, indo em seguida para o banheiro para tomar a tal ducha, rogando para que a água fria levasse todo seu tesão ralo abaixo.

— Eu também amo você, Mu. — respondeu Shaka rindo, enquanto se levantava da cama e com uma das túnicas que apanhou do chão batia os farelos das costas — Seu carneiro bagunceiro.

Um pouco mais confiante, Shaka pegou a trouxona de roupas e a colocou sobre uma poltrona. No dia seguinte teria que passar todas as peças novamente para guarda-las e, enquanto retirava os lençóis da cama, pensava no quanto a gravidez de Mu estava alterando o humor de ambos. Seria assim nos próximos nove meses? — "Por Buda! Que provação!" — pensou, indo buscar roupas de cama limpas no armário.

Teria que meditar muito, e também comprar mais livros, muito livros!

Casa de Peixes – Momentos antes.

— Eu ouvi direito, Peixinho? — Camus indagou, extremamente confuso. 

— Não, mon amour. Abafa o caso... Você... Você sonhou! — tentou controlar a respiração acelerada devido o susto e a apreensão.

—Non! Eu estou bem acordado! Non tente me enrolar... — a voz era grave e vigorosa, tanto no timbre, quanto na intenção — Você estava falando com o Mu, ouvi muito bem! E que maluquice é essa de gravidez, Afrodite? Que conversa de doido foi essa?... Você... Merde! Non me diga que você... Afrodite, você tomou algum remédio estranho de novo? — os olhos reluziam uma faísca rubra que denotavam toda sua inquietação, pois Camus não era cachorro, mas já farejava uma presepada do pisciano naquela conversa esquisita.

Afrodite ficou estático. Encarava o rosto irrequieto de Aquário com a face pálida, esperando que seu cérebro pegasse no tranco e lhe presenteasse com uma epifania divina — "Droga, droga, droga, de boca aberta! Isso é ajé! É ajé*! O Buda vai arrancar a minha língua! Pensa em algo, Afrodite, pensa!"— matutava consigo mesmo e, como era de se esperar, sem conseguir encontrar uma desculpa verbal, apelou para a tática da qual sempre fazia uso quando queria desviar o foco da atenção de Camus. Tática esta, aliás, que sempre dava certo:

Jogou-se em cima do amado o enchendo de beijos.

Os lábios ansiosos do pisciano percorriam o pescoço alvo e o rosto quente de Camus até tomarem a boca do aquariano num beijo ardente, o qual não demorou muito para ser correspondido e aprofundado pelo francês, que já sentia seu corpo responder às caricias sempre tão despudoradas do marido. 

— Hum... Camus... Já que está acordado... Mon amour... Nós podíamos fazer o nosso bebê... AAAHH! NÃO! ATENA, NÃO! — interrompeu-se arregalando os olhos, inconformado consigo mesmo e dando um risinho sem jeito — Mas que droga, Camus! Você sonha com essas coisas absurdas e acaba me deixando abilolado*!

Na tentativa de escapar daquela sinuca de bico, Afrodite tomou novamente a boca de Aquário num beijo digno de cinema, daqueles que fazem com que a mocinha se esqueça de tudo, até do próprio nome! No entanto, Camus de Aquário não era uma heroína das telonas, estava muito mais para o herói másculo e viril, e nem um pouco disposto a esquecer o absurdo que ouvira.

—Hum... — Camus correspondia ao beijo, mas sua resposta viera rápida, na forma de um solavanco e um movimento ligeiro que invertera as posições deles na cama. Agora Peixes estava deitado de costas, enquanto Aquário, sentado sobre seu quadril, segurava seus punhos acima da cabeça, o imobilizando enquanto encarava seu rosto — Afrodite de Peixes, je ne suis pas né hier!**

— Aiii... Não fala francês não, amor... — apelou com um gemidinho manhoso — Só fala em francês quando está bravo! Você está bravo?... Nossa, Camus, me dá um tesão quando você fica bravo... Vem, amour! — fechou os olhos e fez um bico, esperando ser beijado, mas Camus estava irresoluto.

— Non tente me enganar que non vai conseguir. Eu ouvi muito bem você dizer que o Mu está esperando um bebê, e preciso saber o que está acontecendo, porque se ele está tendo uma gravidez psicológica ele precisa de ajuda especializada, Afrodite, e non de um maluco que o incentive! Será que perdeu o juízo de vez? Mon Dieu!

Peixes abriu os olhos e olhou no fundo dos olhos do amado por alguns segundos, então soltou um suspiro resignado.

— Não é psicológica... É natural! — finalmente se rendeu.

Na verdade, pensou que seguraria o segredo de Mu e Shaka por mais tempo, mas considerando que jamais escondia nada de Camus, tê-lo guardado por quatro dias era um verdadeiro feito em sua vida!

Devagar, puxou os braços para baixo e quando Camus soltou seus pulsos o segurou pela cintura e gentilmente tombou o corpo do francês para o lado, para poder sentar-se de frente para ele. Tomou as mãos do Santo de Aquário nas suas, olhou em seus olhos com atenção e abriu o jogo.

— Camus, mon amour, sei que o que ouviu parece truque* e não tem lógica alguma, mas... É a mais pura verdade... Mu está grávido! Tem um carneirinho budista bem dentro da barriga dele. — um sorriso largo e elevado se desenhava no rosto do pisciano, enquanto ele esperava ansiosamente por uma reação do aquariano, que apenas o fitava calado e inerte, até que, longos e desgastantes segundos depois, Camus fora tomado por uma crise de riso, explodindo em gargalhadas.

O francês nem de longe lembrava o sério e sempre sisudo Cavaleiro de Aquário. Deixou-se jogar de costas na cama, de olhos fechados e mãos espalmadas sobre o abdome forte e definido, enquanto seu corpo sacodia com a crise de riso que o acometia.

Quando conseguiu, enfim, controlar-se, se sentou novamente sobre a cama, inclinou-se para frente e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa do pisciano, que apenas o observada calado.

— Amour... Ma vie!**... Homens non engravidam, Peixinho. — disse, como o rosto bem próximo ao do outro e de forma muito gentil.

— Engravidam sim! Mu está grávido, Camus. — insistiu o sueco.

— Hum, Sei... Vocês estão aprontando alguma e você non pode me contar, non é? O Mu vai adotar outra criança e quer fazer uma surpresa para o Shaka, é isso? Ou, quem sabe estão pensando em barriga de aluguel?

— Não. Mu vai dar um filho para o Shaka sim, mas a barriga não é de aluguel. E a dele mesmo! E também não é adotado, eles que fizeram... Mas, por Dadá, Camus, não pode contar isso para ninguém, ou o Buda tira meu sentido do tato e me deixa broxa para o resto da vida, e ai quem vai sofrer vai ser você, Alice.*

— Ah bon! Eu é que non vou contar. — disse o aquariano segurando o riso pra não cair em outra crise — Sabe que guardo segredo, só non gosto que minta para mim, mon amour.

— Não estou mentindo! Mu vai ter mesmo um bebê! Não é o máximo?

Camus analisou rapidamente o marido e, julgando por seu histórico de maluquices, nada impedia mesmo que ele e Mu estivessem armando alguma e se o cavaleiro de Áries lhe pedira sigilo não seria ele a intrometer-se. Confiava muito em Afrodite e se ele não queria dizer a verdade não insistiria.

— Oui! É incrível, ma vie! — Camus respondeu risonho. 

— Eu também achei. Um verdadeiro milagre! Se não foi o Buda quem conseguiu essa façanha divina só pode ter sido Atena. — o pisciano falava muito sério, diferente de Camus que ainda ria, mas que de súbito teve o riso abafado por um beijo eufórico de Afrodite, que em uma manobra ligeira o jogou de costas contra os lençóis, já se aboletando novamente por cima de seu corpo — Hum... Vamos fazer o nosso Camy, vamos?

— O... Nosso? — perguntou Aquário entre gemidos, enquanto abria as pernas para que o pisciano se encaixasse melhor entre elas.

— Sim. Nosso bebê! Quem sabe Atena nos conceda essa graça conceptiva também, mon amour... Vamos encher esse Templo de peixinhos ruivos, vamos? — enchia o pescoço do francês de beijos, já baixando o cós da cueca que Camus usava, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe arranhava delicadamente a pele pálida enfeitada por minúsculas sardas graciosas. 

— Você quer me engravidar, Afrodite? É isso? — o ruivo suspirou, já sentindo seu membro enrijecer novamente diante dos toques ousados do amado.

— Quero! Quero muito! Quero ter doze filhos com você, mon amour, um de cada signo... Aaahhh... Vau te mostrar que não é só o Buda que é bom de taco!... Hummm...

— Ah... Peixinho, você é ótimo de taco, ma vie! Mas, se queria me comer era só ter dito. — riu já despindo o pisciano com urgência — Sabe que non me importo em revezarmos. — afinal, o francês achava que Afrodite só estava inventando uma desculpa para que ele fosse o passivo .

— Eu sei, eu sei... Só que não podia fazer um filho em você sem o seu consentimento né, mas agora que você também quer um filho meu, eu serei o papai mais feliz do mundo, Camus! Mon amour! Eu amo tanto você... Hummmm...

— Eu também... Je t´aime, Afrodite!... Aaaahhhh... Vem... Vem, mon amor, que lugar de Peixinho é dentro do Aquário!... Me engravida!... Usa esse teu taco delicioso e vamos fazer nossos doze peixinhos ruivos! Um de cada signo!

E assim, Camus imaginava estar realizando mais uma das fantasias malucas de seu amado Peixinho. Se Afrodite queria brincar de tentar engravidá-lo, ele é quem não iria negar, pois sabia que seria deliciosamente compensado com uma noite quente e delirante de amor!

*Abilolado – doido, confuso.

*Alice – bicha que vive num mundo de fantasias.

*Ajé – ruim, péssimo.

*Truque – conversa fiada. Enganação.

**Je ne suis pas né hier! – Eu não nasci ontem!

** Ma vie! – Minha vida!


	9. Chapter 9

O sol já se pusera há tempos no horizonte grego, despedindo-se daquele dia com um gracejo em forma de luz em tons corais que, ao se refletir nas nuvens, deixavam o céu parecido com um enorme campo de algodão doce, proporcionando aos moradores das doze casas zodiacais mais uma daquelas paisagens sublimes que tornavam a Grécia única.

Quando o céu tornou-se negro totalmente, a única luz que agora era possível se perceber ao longe era a vinda da Casa de Áries, mais precisamente da Forja lemuriana.

Já passava das oito horas da noite quando Mu alimentou a fornalha com mais alguns tocos de carvão. As chamas famintas logo consumiram a madeira enegrecida, aquecendo o aço das correntes da armadura de Cefeu, danificadas em combate.

Enquanto preparava a bigorna e as ferramentas celestiais para o conserto, Mu pensava no quanto estava cansado. Seus braços e ombros estavam sujos de fuligem e carvão, o rosto extremamente corado devido à manipulação contínua da fornalha, as mãos calejadas como nunca e os pulsos, sempre enfaixados, continham marcas de sangue nas ataduras, já que o elixir que corria em suas veias era a matéria prima de seu ofício.

Aquele não era definitivamente o estado mais apropriado para uma pessoa gestante.

Poucos dias haviam se passado desde o desentendimento entre Áries e Virgem e, desde então, Mu decidira dar o tempo que o marido lhe pedira, nem que, para aliviar a tensão que seu excesso de libido lhe causava, tivesse que se esgotar no trabalho duro da forja.

Logicamente que mantinha certo cuidado. Evitava carregar peso, fazendo maior uso de seu dom telecinético, e mantinha-se o tempo todo conectado ao bebê em sua barriga, monitorando sua aura, pois havia lido em um dos inúmeros livros que Shaka comprara cujo tema era gravidez, que esforço físico em demasia poderia levar a abortos espontâneos.

Aliás, trabalho passou a ser o lema do ariano.

Além de martelar o aço, Mu passava o dia todo enfiado no escritório do décimo terceiro templo junto a Camus, o auxiliando nas finanças e trâmites do Santuário.

E assim, Mu distraia sua mente no escritório, enquanto na Forja de Áries esgotava seu corpo.

Tudo para não pensar, nem sentir, a necessidade de sexo.

Virgem era outro que também buscava nos afazeres domésticos, nas leituras intermináveis e no cuidado diário com Kiki, uma forma de manter também mente e corpo ocupados.

Para Shaka era bem mais fácil controlar a libido, visto que possuía um controle absurdo de seu corpo, e também de seus ímpetos! Meditava, fazia yoga, distraia-se... Porém, sua mente o tempo todo buscava uma resposta para o impasse que vivia com o marido.

Shaka amava Mu, e junto com esse amor sublime também existia um desejo avassalador, que nem com todo o autocontrole e meditação do mundo era capaz de controlar para que pudesse ter um mínimo de paz interior.

Sabia que não conseguiria viver nove meses sem desfrutar os prazeres do sexo com o marido, e que também não podia sujeitar Mu a esse sacrifício, ainda mais em uma fase tão delicada quanto a que ele estava passando, gerando um filho seu.

Durante os dias em que ambos passaram tentando desviar o foco de suas atenções, o cavaleiro de Virgem procurou uma resposta durante suas sessões de meditação, mas foi após um capítulo quente da novela da tarde, a qual acompanhava da televisão da cozinha, quando ia preparar o jantar da família, que Shaka teve sua epifania!

Estava batendo a massa de um bolo quando na tela do televisor um casal de noivos em núpcias praticava sexo tântrico, nunca delicadeza ímpar de toques, olhares e carícias.

— Buda! É isso!... Como não pensei nisso antes? — disse, enquanto olhava para o aparelho com os olhos esbugalhados — Obrigado, Serihané e Dhruva! Vocês salvaram o casamento de Shaka!

Apressado, o loiro abandonou a tigela com a massa em cima da pia, desligou a TV e correu para o quarto. Não sem antes passar em seu altar e apanhar toda a sorte de velas, aromáticas ou não, incensos, algumas flores e também lindas lamparinas de vidro colorido que davam um efeito romântico ao ambiente.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Shaka distribui as velas pelo chão, assim como os incensos, acendendo a todos, porém deixando a janela principal aberta para balancear a atmosfera do ambiente, que agora exalada um perfume delicioso e sutil. Não podia carregar no perfume, afinal queria que Mu se sentisse relaxado e não enjoado.

No chão, Virgem estendeu alguns lenços indianos sobre o tapete e jogou algumas almofadas. Deu o toque final salpicando pétalas de flores por todo o quarto e colocando uma música ambiente em volume bem baixo. A melodia era calma, delicada, mas sua batida oriental inspirava um clima erótico.

Tudo pronto era só esperar Mu chegar. Teria que primeiro acalmar seus próprios ímpetos, já que estava em cólicas de ansiedade.

Por isso, Shaka tomou um banho bem ligeiro, vestiu apenas uma calça de tecido leve e, munido de óleos aromáticos, voltou ao quarto.

Bem nessa hora a porta se abria.

Mu chegava da Forja de Áries, exausto. Pé ante pé o lemuriano arrastou-se para dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de usando sua telecinese.

Nem havia tomado banho, como sempre fazia em Áries antes de voltar para a casa. Deixou para toma-lo em Virgem mesmo, pois assim já vestiria um pijama, jantaria e iria para a cama dormir. Por isso, quando chegou foi direto para o quarto, sem se preocupar em procurar por Shaka pelo Templo. Faria isso depois que tirasse todo aquele carvão e fuligem de cima de seu corpo cansado.

Distraído, ele desenrolava uma das bandagens que sempre usava em torno dos punhos, quando então notou a música e sentiu o aroma agradabilíssimo de lavanda e incenso!

Abandonou imediatamente as ataduras, ergueu a cabeça e estacou no lugar. Os olhos arregalados eram de surpresa e percorriam cada cantinho do ambiente, reparando em tudo que de diferente havia ali.

A cada vela, cada pétala de flor e lenço ornado em dourado estendido no chão que via, o coração de Mu batia mais forte, num misto de inquietação e euforia, uma vez que sabia muito bem que Shaka só arrumava o quarto daquela maneira quando queria lhe surpreender com uma noite tórrida e amor.

Será que finalmente o marido havia colocado as ideias no lugar e resolvido terminar com o jejum que impusera aos dois?

Foi quando viu Shaka saindo detrás de um biombo de madeira decorado com motivos indianos, como elefantes, pavões e flores de lótus.

O loiro havia ido buscar um elástico para prender os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e agora caminhava em direção à Mu.

Quando os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, Áries pode sentir algo diferente no amado. Sua aura exalava lascívia e o envolvia todo em um brilho carmim que o deixava mais desejável que nunca.

Mu ofegou excitado.

— Amor... O que? — foi só o que conseguiu dizer em meio a seu estado estupefato, antes de Shaka chegar tão perto de si que seus narizes quase se tocaram.

Mu fora de fato tomado em surpresa, mas ele não era o único!

Shaka havia preparado tudo contando com a disciplina quase militar do marido. Tinha como certo que Mu já chegaria em casa de banho tomado, perfumado e limpo para si, como fazia habitualmente, e quando o viu todo sujo de carvão e fuligem, cheirando a suor e fornalha, seus planos iniciais sofreram uma leve alteração.

— Você... Não tomou banho hoje... — a voz era um breve sussurro arfante.

— S-Sim... Eu... Como eu podia imaginar, amor? — a resposta veio rápida, num tom aflito. Jamais se perdoaria se perdesse aquela chance de acabar com o jejum que o perturbava — Me dê cinco minutos. Só cinco minutos e eu volto limpinho para você... Não vou demorar nada... Não saia dai!

Apoquentado, Mu deu dois passos para o lado e já estava pronto para correr para o banheiro quando Shaka lhe segurou pelo braço.

— Não. — disse Virgem.

— Como é?... N-Não? — a surpresa era tanta que Mu até gaguejava.

— Quero você assim... Eu... Não era o que eu tinha em mente, mas... — puxou Áries para si e com um tranco forte o segurou pela cintura.

Na mesma hora puxou o cabelo dele para o lado e encostou seu rosto na curva do pescoço do amado, sentindo aquele cheiro másculo e viril que tanto mexia consigo.

O virginiano então deslizou as mãos por debaixo da bata suja que Mu usava e o instruindo a erguer os braços a retirou, atirando a peça ao chão para em seguida colar seu corpo ao dele novamente.

Agora, pele com pele, Shaka se esfregava no ariano parecendo estar em uma espécie de transe maluco, pois fechava os olhos e aspirava com força o odor da pele pálida encardida de carvão, sujando seu próprio rosto com o pó enegrecido.

Mu sufocou um sussurro de espanto. Sabia muito bem que Shaka adorava quando estava sujo da forja e cheirando a carvão e cinzas, mas, diante do novo dilema que assolava o marido, não imaginou que seria "atacado" daquela maneira ao chegar em casa. Deixou de tentar entender o que acontecia quando o loiro roçou, de forma nada pudica, o membro já muito excitado ao seu.

— Sha-Shaka?... O que...

Não teve tempo de pedir explicações, pois sua boca fora calada com um beijo urgente do outro.

Enquanto os lábios se provavam com veemência, Shaka agarrava nos braços de Mu e sutilmente o condizia à cama, até que o ariano esbarrou as panturrilhas na borda e caiu sentado sobre o colchão, olhando para o rosto excitado do indiano, o qual se ajoelhava diante de si, entre suas pernas, sem lhe desviar o olhar.

— Eu acho que encontrei uma solução, Mu. — disse o virginiano, desabotoando a calça do marido com certa pressa.

— Eu... Eu acho que estou percebendo. — falou Áries, arfante de desejo, enquanto via Virgem deslizar a mão para dentro de sua cueca e alcançar o membro rijo, o trazendo para fora do tecido ao mesmo tempo em que encarava seus olhos verdes.

— Eu só preciso fazer uma coisa antes... Ou não dará certo o que planejei... Eu não conseguirei... E... Nem você conseguirá...

Após dizer isso e deixar o marido ainda mais confuso, Shaka fechou os olhos e num gesto extremamente sensual correu a língua por todo o membro excitado de Mu, terminando por abocanhá-lo sem muitos rodeios e iniciar uma felação ligeira, porém extremamente hábil e deliciosa.

Pego de surpresa, o ariano mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter os gemidos mais altos, enquanto levava a mão à cabeça de Shaka, incentivando-o, numa forma velada de dizer para prosseguir, pois estava adorando!

Não desviava os olhos do loiro nem por um instante, estava completamente hipnotizado pela visão de Virgem o tomando com a boca daquela forma voraz.

Não demorou muito para que fosse arrebatado por aquele estímulo, já que há dias estava com a libido altíssima, além de muito necessitado e, mais cedo do que esperava, todo seu corpo foi tomado por uma corrente elétrica que culminou num orgasmo intenso e delicioso.

— D-Desculpe... Eu... aaaaahhhh... — deixou-se cair de costas sobre os lençóis, arfante, olhos fechados e ainda sentindo leves espasmos.

Apesar do risinho de satisfação no rosto, Mu estava constrangido pela precocidade o orgasmo.

Shaka, no entanto, não. Era isso mesmo que queria, aliviar a tensão do marido e sua própria, já que ao vê-lo todo sujo de carvão e exalando aquele cheiro másculo que tanto lhe instigava, jamais conseguiria seguir com o planejado antes de satisfazer sua própria libido.

Limpando o cantinho da boca, por onde escorrera um pequeno filete de sêmen, Virgem debruçou-se sobre Áries apenas para lhe dar um selinho ligeiro nos lábios e já se levantar, o puxando junto consigo para fora da cama.

— Quem disse que acabou? — sorriu, divertindo-se com a expressão confusa no rosto do marido.

— É a sua vez, não é? Vem, eu faço em você também...

— Não. Não é nada disso... Estamos só começando. Anda, vem, Mu. Vamos tomar um banho rápido e tirar essa poeira de você que quero te ensinar uma coisa.

— Me ensinar o que? Ei Kiki não está em casa está? Shaka... O que está aprontando? — perguntou rendendo-se à curiosidade, tentado a descobrir o que o outro estava tramando e o que tinha para lhe "ensinar".

— Kiki está em Touro. E a essa hora Aldebaran já o empanturrou de doces e outros venenos em conserva, mas... É por uma boa causa. Anda vem.

Sem mais delongas, Shaka conduziu o marido para o banheiro onde juntos tomaram um banho rápido, trocando alguns beijos e carícias. Virgem não queria se demorar muito ali, visto que o banho só tinha a função mesmo de relaxa-los e limpar a pele de Mu. Por isso, logo que terminaram enxugaram-se rapidamente, mas antes que Mu vestisse o roupão Shaka segurou em seu braço e o impediu.

— Não. Fique assim. Nu. — virou o ariano de frente para si com delicadeza, contornando as linhas de seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto seus olhos azuis intensos buscavam a alma de Mu dentro de suas orbes esmeraldas — Quando voltarmos para o quarto, quero que olhe para tudo a sua volta... As velas... Os incensos... As pétalas das flores... As sombras projetadas pelas chamas... Quero que ouça a música e que sinta o perfume da noite que entra pela janela...

Mu ouvia ao marido, em silêncio. Os gestos, toques e principalmente o olhar do virginiano em nada lembravam os de momentos atrás, na abordagem afoita que fizera a si quando entrou no quarto.

Agora o toque da mão de Shaka era sutil, aéreo como uma pluma. Seus gestos de uma lentidão cadenciada e o olhar de uma serenidade penetrante, que chegava a hipnotizar.

Mu apenas acenou positivamente em resposta ao que o loiro lhe pedia e de mãos dadas voltaram ao quarto.

Sensitivo como era, Áries fechou os olhos para apurar seus demais sentidos. De fato, o aroma que envolvia o ambiente era delicado e agradável, e não lhe causava as desconfortáveis náuseas tão comuns na gravidez. Pode sentir a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela tocar seu corpo nu, o qual respondia de pronto lhe eriçando todos o pelos.

Outra sensação agradabilíssima era proporcionada pela música tribal em volume bem baixo, a qual embalava seu corpo e mexia com sua imaginação.

Mu então abriu os olhos e percorreu todo o quarto com eles, sem largar da mão de Shaka. As chamas das velas dançavam um baile de cores quentes, luzes e sombras, que embalava os amantes e os conduzia a um mundo mágico e pleno de erotismo.

Crispou os dedos dos pés sentido a textura macia dos lenços e pétalas de flores dispostas no chão, e então virou-se para Shaka.

Ao encontrar seu olhar, dessa vez Mu via bem mais que simplesmente as belas íris azuis tão poderosas. Mu via a aura de Shaka e, diferente de minutos atrás, agora ela era calma, emanava desejo, alegria, amor e uma serenidade ímpar, tudo ao mesmo tempo, num balé cintilante de cores que envolviam o Santo de Virgem por completo.

Completamente cativo por aquela energia espiritual tão intensa, Mu mal se deu conta do gesto que fazia e, meio em transe, levou a mão ao rosto de Shaka lhe fazendo uma carícia singela.

— Você brilha!... Pelos deuses, é tão lindo! — sussurrou.

Shaka nada disse em resposta. Em vez de palavras, sorriu ternamente para o amado, tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas e sem quebrar o contato visual entre eles beijou-lhe a palma com uma lentidão angustiante, já que aproveitava o gesto para com os lábios acariciar a área, dando pequenas mordidinhas e beijinhos entre os dedos de Mu.

Quando sentiu que o marido já começava a ficar excitado novamente, Shaka o conduziu ao meio do cômodo onde, um de frente para o outro, sentaram-se sobre os lenços, rodeados pelas velas e almofadas indianas.

— Mu, meu amado... Meu companheiro de toda a vida... — a voz de Virgem era quase um murmúrio e enquanto ele falava, aproximava-se de Áries até encaixar-se entre suas pernas, passando as suas por cima das do ariano e as cruzando na cintura firme do outro, permitindo, assim, que seus troncos quase se tocassem, da mesma maneira que os rostos, já que podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro devido à proximidade — ... Eu te convido para, junto comigo, se desconectar do agora, do presente, e fazer uma viagem a meu lado por um mundo de sensações.

Apesar de ainda meio confuso e surpreso, Mu entendera o recado de pronto. Shaka o estava convidando a uma sessão de sexo tântrico.

Apesar de não praticarem por tantas vezes e nem como se deveria, visto que a energia sexual de ambos era bastante intensa, Áries adorou a proposta, uma vez que conhecia muito bem o potencial daquele indiano quando o assunto era explorar e manear os seus sentidos.

Sendo assim, Mu fechou os olhos, entregando-se de corpo e alma ao Santo de Virgem, disposto a ir aonde Shaka o quisesse levar.

Embalado pela música relaxante, pelo tom da respiração do loiro, o qual o instruía a cadenciar com a sua até que seus corpos estivessem em perfeita sincronia, o cavaleiro de Áries sentia o amado explorar todo seu corpo com toques, carícias suaves e sem nenhum tipo de pressa. As mãos de Shaka fomentavam erotismo e paixão através do tato por onde passavam.

Vez ou outra Virgem despejava alguns óleos balsâmicos nas palmas para que pudesse deslizar as mãos sem nenhum atrito pelo corpo do amado, e quando sentia que Mu já estava imerso em um oceano amplo de sensações delirantes, Shaka o arrebatava com um beijo, lento, duradouro, desfrutando ele mesmo do prazer que era tomar a boca do marido com tanto anseio e entrega.

Em meio a esse balé de toques, beijos e sussurros, ambos por vezes quase atingiam o clímax, o ápice do prazer. Nessa hora se afastavam minimamente, controlando a energia sexual que estava prestes a explodir e cadenciando novamente as respirações... E então começavam novamente.

Assim eles passaram horas, numa viagem sensorial e erótica arrebatadora, até que, ao mesmo tempo, ambos atingiram o ápice da energia sexual acumulada e experimentaram um orgasmo que há muito não sentiam, devido suas vidas corridas e preocupações cotidianas.

Ali eles estavam despidos de tudo.

Finalmente Shaka tinha encontrado a resposta para seu dilema. E, pelo jeito, Mu não havia achado nada ruim, já que tivera um orgasmo tão intenso que ficara longos minutos em uma espécie de transe transcendental junto ao amado virginiano, até adormecerem nos braços um do outro, letárgicos e satisfeitos.


	10. Chapter 10

Os dias transcorreram normalmente desde a descoberta, para lá de oportuna, feita pelo casal, o qual agora parecia ter erradicado todo e qualquer problema conjugal que pudesse importunar a harmonia daquele lar.

Com dois meses e meio de gravidez, Mu já notava que seu abdome, sempre tão reto e definido, começava a desenvolver uma sutil saliência, ainda que muito discreta. Também já não reclamava tanto do cheiro do marido, apesar de o odor do sândalo e dos sais naturais que Shaka usava no banho ainda lhe causarem náuseas, as quais não passavam despercebidas pelo virginiano.

Fora exatamente por isso, para evitar ver seu amado lemuriano franzindo o nariz toda vez que saía do banho, que Shaka decidiu jogar fora todos os produtos que usava e ir à feira de Rodório para comprar ervas com perfumes naturais e produtos de higiene sem odor.

Sendo assim, em uma manhã ensolarada, levantou-se apressado, deixou a mesa posta para o café, passou a mão em sua sacola de lona e acompanhado de seu fiel parceiro de feira, Kiki, seguiu a Rodório.

— Vamo compá coisa pô papai e pô nenê Bába? — o ruivinho questionava todo ansioso, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com o pai pelas ruas de paralelepípedos da pequenina vila grega.

— Vamos sim. E também para mim e para você. Vai me ajudar a escolher? — respondia entusiasmado.

— Ajudo! O Kiki sabe o que o papai gosta... Mas e o nenê? O Kiki não sabe do que o nenê gosta.

— Ah, mas o neném gosta de tudo aquilo que o seu pai gosta. Eles são um só por enquanto, e o que agradar o seu pai, também agradará o neném.

Kiki olhava para o pai loiro atento e admirado com o que ele dizia. Era incrível e mágico para sua percepção infantil saber da ligação forte que unia Mu ao bebezinho dentro dele. Deveria ser o mesmo amor que sentia emanar dos pais por si, e justamente por reconhecê-lo tão forte é que se punha seguro e feliz em saber que o irmãozinho era amado do mesmo jeito.

Enquanto conversavam chegaram à feira.

Como sempre faziam, iam de banca em banca escolhendo as melhores frutas, os melhores legumes e verduras, muitas ervas, temperos, também nozes, coco, castanhas e doces caseiros, que era basicamente o que Mu conseguia comer sem sentir-se enjoado.

Após fazerem a feira, seguiram até o mercado, onde Shaka comprou carne e as famigeradas bolachas recheadas de morango, mesmo que a contra gosto.

Como havia decidido, comprou diversos produtos de higiene que não continham perfume, para si e também para Mu, já que o viu jogar fora os próprios shampoos e sabonetes num acesso de raiva devido os enjoos que o odor deles lhe causavam.

Na livraria ao lado do mercado, Shaka adquiriu mais alguns exemplares de livros e revistas cientificas cujo tema era gestação e cuidados com as mudanças que ocorrem no corpo da mulher durante a gravidez. Sem contar com vários outros periódicos que adquirira sobre comportamento infantil e psicologia do bebê.

Munido de seu arsenal orgânico e inorgânico, Virgem deixou a livraria e pegou na mão de Kiki para voltarem ao Santuário, mas assim que percebeu que iriam voltar para casa sem terem completado todas as tarefas da manhã Kiki protestou.

— Bába! O pastel do Kiki! O Bába esqueceu! — falou fazendo um biquinho.

Shaka deu um tapa na própria testa.

— Por Buda! O sagrado pastel da feira! Como fui esquecer?

— Não tem pobema, o Kiki ti lemba, Bába.

— O que seria de mim sem meu filhote, não é mesmo? — sorriu, pegando na mão do menininho ruivo e voltando ao mercado — Vamos pegar seu pastel.

Pastel comido, criança feliz, pai satisfeito, agora seguiam pelas ruas de Rodório de volta ao Santuário, quando passaram em frente a uma loja de roupas infantis e, tal qual uma sanguessuga que gruda na pele e não quer mais saber de largar, Kiki aderiu ao vidro da vitrine enfeitada.

— Olha Bába! Olha! — o pequeno dizia eufórico, apontando para um pequeno macacãozinho em exposição — É de canelo! Vamo levá ele pô nenê? Vamo?

Shaka olhou para a peça e como um pai abobalhado de alegria já podia ver seu, ou sua, cria dentro daquele macacãozinho fofo, branco com estampas de ovelhinhas.

— Bom, Buda teve piedade de mim e não me colocou mais um ariano no meu caminho, mas eu acho que o seu pai vai adorar vestir o neném de carneirinho, assim como fazia com você quando era bebê.

— É. O papai vai gostá! — Kiki sorria festeiro.

— Claro que vai. Vem, vamos ver se tem algo para você também.

Entraram na loja e ficaram além do que imaginaram, pois Shaka não só comprou o macacão de estampa de carneiro como também vários outros que achou, de cores variadas, amarelo, rosa, verde, azul, branco, já que ainda não sabia o sexo do bebê, mesmo tendo uma leve intuição.

Como não podia deixar de ser, comprou também várias peças para Kiki e depois de quase uma hora, enfim deixaram a loja cheios de sacolas pesadas, a da feira inclusa.

Não só as compras pesavam para os braços do virginiano que as carregava escadaria acima, mas também sua consciência. Havia gastado muito para um monge, mesmo que a vida de pai e marido lhe distanciasse cada vez mais dessa realidade. Contudo, nada que uma boa sessão de meditação e auto perdão não resolveriam.

Chegaram em casa perto da hora do almoço, então Shaka foi rapidamente para a cozinha preparar algo que Mu conseguisse comer sem esforço. Fez uma marmita caprichada e entregou a Kiki para que levasse ao pai no escritório do décimo terceiro templo.

Após comer, Áries logo voltou ao trabalho.

Por conta dos enjoos constantes o lemuriano havia pedido dispensa dos trabalhos da forja alegando estarem em épocas de paz e que, portanto, alguns reparos poderiam esperar. Logicamente que, prevenido, ele usou as semanas posteriores à revelação da gravidez para consertar as peças de armaduras que estavam mais atrasadas, como as correntes de Cefeu, além de deixar prontas as peças usadas pelos aprendizes em treinamento.

Sabia que não poderia exercer o ofício de ferreiro em estágio avançado da gestação, por isso mesmo precaveu-se e agora dava sua pausa.

Assim, seus dias se resumiram exclusivamente a ficar entocado no escritório de Saga, no Templo do Grande Mestre, auxiliando Camus na organização da parte burocrática do Santuário.

Seguia uma rotina normal, porém tomando certos cuidados, como disfarçar os enjoos indo ao banheiro, já que não estava decidido a revelar sua condição aos colegas tão cedo.

Contudo já havia um colega bem intrigado consigo.

Camus de Aquário, desde a conversa absurda que tivera com o cavaleiro de Peixes, onde esse lhe revelou que Mu estaria grávido, passara a analisar o comportamento de Áries mais do que deveria, surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo, já que não acreditava naquela patifaria de gravidez masculina.

O problema é que notava que realmente o ariano andava estranho, bem diferente dos últimos meses. Sua mesa, antes tão organizada e asseada, agora vivia repleta de pacotes de bolachas, farelos e garrafinhas com chá de hortelã, ótimo para o estômago e enjoos.

Outro fato novo era a presença constante de Kiki, que agora vinha todos os dias a mando de Shaka, em pequenos intervalos, lhe trazer algo para comer. Isso quando não vinha o próprio cavaleiro de Virgem trazendo um chá de camomila, ou uma vasilha com castanhas. Em seguida, eles pediam licença e iam conversar em algum local privado do Templo.

Fora as visitas do filho e do marido, Camus notara que Mu também se ausentava muito para ir ao banheiro e, muitas das vezes em que saia, estava extremamente pálido e com o rosto contorcido.

Nessa horas, Aquário o acompanhava com os avelãs atentos e questionadores, e era nessa hora também que sua lógica, sempre muito racional e disciplinada, vacilava e ele pensava, mesmo que por um seguindo, que Afrodite poderia ter dito a verdade.

Porém, não. Nada nesse mundo justificava a loucura das palavras do pisciano. Mu deveria estar nervoso, ansioso, pois pelo que lhe foi dito, e seu raciocínio elaborara em sua mente, deveria estar em algum processo de adoção de uma criança. Mas não era ele quem ia importunar o casal e perguntar.

O fato é que realmente o comportamento de Áries estava estranho, contudo não se intrometeria na vida alheia.

No final daquele dia, quando desciam as escadas do Templo de Peixes para retornarem ás suas casas ao fim do expediente, outro fato intrigante atiçou a curiosidade de Camus.

Mu parecia cobrir nariz e boca com a mão, apressando o passo e se distanciando do aquariano. O francês parou em frente à entrada da casa de Afrodite e disse em voz alta:

— Mu, está tudo bem?

Áries virou-se para trás, retirando a mão que lhe encobria o rosto para não chamar ainda mais a atenção do amigo. Logo que executou o movimento, o perfume que Camus usava o golpeou sem piedade.

Já havia dias em que o odor da colônia de Camus, que sempre lhe fora agradável, lhe causava enjoos terríveis, mas ele se mantinha firme para não ter de dar explicações, porém naquele dia o perfume do aquariano o estava pondo louco.

Prendeu o ar e respondeu com urgência na voz.

— Sim, está tudo bem Camus. Por que a pergunta? — esboçou um sorriso, tentando não deixar sua face transparecer o estômago embrulhado.

— Ah bon!... É que parece apressado... Na verdade, ia convidá-lo para uma taça de vinho em minha casa. Venho notando que anda um pouco... aflito.

— Aflito? — fez uma pausa breve, em seguida sorrindo novamente um tanto quanto nervoso — Ah, não, não... É que o Shaka, sabe... Ele está me esperando... Jantar especial, romântico! Não quero me atrasar. Obrigado pelo convite, Camus. Marcamos um outro dia, tudo bem? — inventou uma desculpa qualquer para sair o quanto antes de cima dos olhos analíticos do ruivo.

— Bien sûr! — respondeu com um sorriso cordial — Sem problema. Bom jantar a vocês então. Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã.

Mu respondeu já dando as costas a Aquário e descendo as escadas. Além do perfume de Camus o cheiro das rosas que vinham da casa de Peixes também açoitava seu pobre estômago delicado, sem contar que teria que inventar uma boa desculpa para declinar dos convites que o francês lhe fazia para drinks após o expediente. Sabia que não podia ingerir álcool e se Shaka descobrisse que bebeu, nem que fosse um golinho apenas, derrubaria o teto de Virgem sobre sua cabeça.

Do alto da escadaria, Camus ficou a observar o lemuriano descer apressado. Então, ainda que desconfiado de que havia algo estranho acontecendo com Mu, resolveu deixar o tempo se encarregar dos fatos e entrou em Peixes, encontrando Afrodite na cozinha batendo no liquidificador uma mistureba de coloração verde escura, enquanto cantarolava uma canção em francês.

Como sempre fazia, Aquário enlaçou o marido pela cintura, o qual deu um pulinho ao sentir as mãos delicadas do ruivo deslizarem por seu corpo.

Afrodite tombou a cabeça para trás, a pousando sobre o ombro direito de Camus e o saudou com um beijo pleno de ternura.

— Bonne nuite, mon amour! — sorriu, em seguida desligou o eletrodoméstico barulhento para o alívio do francês, que respondeu em tom mediano.

— Bonne nuite, ma fleur! O que está fazendo ai de bom? — disse, olhando para o líquido verde escuro no copo do liquidificador.

— Ah! Isso aqui é uma receita especial que aprendi num site. — respondeu Afrodite apanhando um copo de cima da pia e despejando o conteúdo dentro — É raiz de maca preta, chá verde e extrato de raiz de ashwagandha.

— Pardon? — questionou o aquariano arregalando os olhos ao ver o marido virar o conteúdo do copo goela abaixo, sorvendo tudo quase que numa só golada — E por que você está tomando esse troço?

— Amor... — com uma careta feia, colocou o copo vazio dentro da pia e limpou os lábios com a barra de um guardanapo — São ervas que agem na nossa dosagem hormonal e aumentam significativamente a contagem de espermatozoides do líquido seminal.

— Sacre bleu, Afrodite! E para que isso? Non me diga que ainda está com aquela ideia absurda de... — deixou escapar um riso divertido — Non posso acreditar, ma rose, só você mesmo! — puxou o sueco para um beijo rápido, pois apesar de achar um absurdo o que ele fazia, amava tanto aquele maluco que se derretia todo a seu lado, mas assim que tocou os lábios do amado se afastou de imediato franzindo o nariz — Argh! Que cheiro de alho!

— É que vai alho na receita, amor. Alho aumenta a fertilidade.

— Non começa! Que você e o Mu estão com algum segredo, disso eu sei, porque eu o convidei para tomar uma taça de vinho como sempre faço depois do expediente, já que ele adora jogar conversa fora, e ele negou, depois de passar o dia estranho e afastado de mim. Ou você me conta o que está acontecendo ou vou perguntar para ele, Afrodite.

— Mas Camy! Mon amour! Eu já te contei o bafo! Mu está gravido! Por isso ele não aceitou seu convite e nem vai aceitar. Não sabe que gestantes não podem ingerir álcool? Não o convide mais. Ele não quer que saibam da condição dele ainda e você vai coloca-lo numa situação constrangedora.

— Mon Dieu... Eu deveria te...

— Amar? Mas você já me ama! — sorriu, puxando o ruivo pela mão e apanhando uma sacola com ingredientes que deixara em cima da mesa — Essas compras. Foi você quem deixou aqui, não foi?

— Foi. — respondeu meio mau humorado, apanhando o pacote das mãos do pisciano — Comprei porque hoje vou cozinhar para a gente em minha casa.

Diferente de Mu, que depois que se casar com Shaka passara a morar no Templo de Virgem, Camus e Afrodite continuaram morando em suas respectivas casas, mas revezavam, dormindo ora em Peixes, ora em Aquário.

— Hummm... Adoro quando você cozinha para a gente. — puxou o aquariano para perto de si, colando seu corpo ao dele ao mesmo tempo em que lhe atacava o pescoço com beijos afoitos e corria as mãos pelas costas e nádegas macias — Depois do jantar, podíamos tentar mais uma vez, não acha?... Uma, ou duas... Três... Quantas vezes você quiser!

— Hum... tentar? — respondeu Aquário com um gemido e um sussurro, rendendo-se às carícias deliciosas do outro cavaleiro.

— Sim... Nossos doze ruivinhos... Um de cada signo...

Camus segurou no belo rosto do sueco com ambas as mãos e lhe beijando os lábios com ternura sorriu uma vez mais.

— Já disse que non precisa usar essa desculpa esfarrapada quando quiser me comer, seu bobo... — dizia o francês em meio a beijos, gemidos e afagos, deixando-se levar pela fantasia do outro, que de olhos fechados sentia-se em êxtase com aqueles toques — Mas, se insiste com essa fantasia maluca... Hum... doze, ruivinhos e peixinhos? Isso significa que vamos ter que fazer muitas tentativas, non?

Aquário finalizou a frase lançando um olhar para lá de malicioso para o pisciano, que na mesma hora lhe deu um tapinha nas nádegas e pegou em sua mão, o conduzindo para fora do Templo de Peixes.

Juntos desceram à décima primeira casa, ansiosos pelas "tentativas" que fariam após o jantar.

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Virgem, Mu chegava exausto e cheio de saudades da família.

Após atravessar os longos corredores que davam acesso à moradia, sentiu o Cosmo de Shaka no jardim e caminhou até lá, o encontrando deitado sobre a rede que haviam instalado entre as Salas Gêmeas.

Faminto, já sentia o delicioso aroma de algo sendo assado no forno.

Ao lado da rede, sobre um colchonete alaranjado e rodeado por brinquedos e livros de colorir, Kiki dormia visivelmente esgotado. Deveria ter passado a tarde aprontando e enlouquecendo seu Bába, já que este parecia também adormecido.

Sem aviso prévio, Áries teleportou-se para a rede, encaixando-se ao corpo de Shaka, que num sobressalto abriu os olhos assustado, mas assim que percebeu Mu ali o envolvendo em seus braços sorriu satisfeito, enquanto era presenteado com vários beijinhos no rosto.

— Oi, amor. Chegou mais cedo. — disse alegre. Havia adorado a surpresa — Não quis ficar papeando com Camus hoje?

— Não... — respondeu Mu afundando o rosto nas mechas loiras dos cabelos de Shaka, aspirando seu perfume natural e já sentindo-se bem menos enjoado — Hum... Seu cheirinho está tão bom sem todo aquele perfume de sândalo! — agora esfregava o nariz na curva do pescoço do virginiano.

— É? Que bom!

— Já disse hoje que te amo, luz da minha vida?

— Hum... Não. Hoje ainda não. — sorriu ao fazer aquela graça.

— Eu te amo! E estava morto de saudade. — apertou o corpo do loiro contra o seu.

— Eu também te amo! — virou-se de frente e então beijou os lábios do marido com ternura, para em seguida olhar em seus olhos e acariciar seu rosto suavemente — Eu também estava com saudades de você, Mu. Me diga, como foi o seu dia? Sente-se bem? Como você está?

— Estou um pouco cansado. — reclamou, descansando a cabeça no peito do virginiano — Meus pés doem e estão começando a inchar ao final do dia. Fora isso, tudo está igual... Ah! O perfume enjoado do Camus está me matando! Hoje quase vomitei perto dele, mas felizmente consegui me teleportar ao banheiro a tempo... Tenho receio de que ele desconfie de algo.

— Puxa, Mu... Não seria melhor contar para ele e pedir-lhe para que não use o bendito perfume?

— Não! — desencostou a cabeça num sobressalto, arregalando os olhos e encarando Shaka — Ainda não! Não estou preparado... Eu aguento o cheiro enjoado dele mais um pouco. — reparou que ao lado de Shaka havia uma revista, provavelmente o marido estava lendo e adormecera — O que estava lendo?

— Ah... — Shaka alcançou a revista mostrando a capa para Mu, onde uma mulher gravida estava em posição de meditação —... Comprei mais alguns livros e revistas sobre gestação, cuidados com recém-nascidos e alimentação para gestantes. Nessa aqui tem um artigo interessante sobre retenção de líquido e combate aos inchaços nos pés por meio de alimentação e massagens. Grifei para você ler... Ah! Comprei outra coisa também.

Mu ficou apenas observando o marido se esticar todo na rede e tombar o corpo para fora para apanhar uma pequena sacola, a qual estava ao lado de Kiki, sobre o colchonete.

— Kiki invocou tanto com isso que não largou essa sacolinha desde que chegamos da rua. Veio para o jardim, trouxe os brinquedos e ela junto. — estendeu o pacote para Mu que o apanhou curioso.

— E o que é? — perguntou já desenrolando o laço laranja e enfiando a mão dentro da sacola, sentindo a textura macia do tecido.

Ao puxar a pequenina peça para fora do embrulho seu coração bateu acelerado.

— É a primeira roupinha do nosso filhotinho. — disse Virgem, feliz em notar a emoção do marido.

Mu erguia a minúscula peça diante de seus olhos, reparando em cada detalhe, desde o aplique fofinho de lã que imitava a própria lã do carneiro, até os desenhos de ovelhinhas estampados no peito.

Sensível como estava, não pode evitar o leve tremor nas mãos e nem as lágrimas que lhe brotavam nos olhos verdes encantados.

— Puxa, Sha... é... tão lindo! E pensar que isso vai vestir uma pessoinha que está dentro de mim!

Nessa hora ouviram um gemidinho e olharam para o colchonete ao lado da rede. Kiki despertava esfregando os olhinhos e tomando consciência do que acontecia à sua volta.

Ao ver Mu ali, com a roupinha que ele escolhera para o irmãozinho, logo deu um pulo do chão, agarrou as tiras da rede e com o auxílio de Shaka subiu para se juntar a eles, sentando-se sobre o abdome do virginiano, enquanto olhava eufórico para Mu.

— Papai, foi o Kiki que escolheu esse! Olha! Olha! É de canelinho, papai. O Kiki lembo do papai e do nenêzinho.

— Sim! Foi o Kiki que apontou a vitrine. — disse Shaka — Gostou, amor?

— Seus bobos. — disse Mu rindo de si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava um dos olhos com a barra do lenço vermelho que usava jogado sobre os ombros — Por que fazem isso comigo? Eu adorei! É lindo, é... Puxa vida, só de imaginar nosso filhotinho aqui dentro eu... Não quero ficar chorando, mas que droga... Parece que agora não controlo mais isso.

Ria, chorava, olhava para seus dois amores ali olhando para si.

Estava feliz como nunca.

— Num chola papai. Num é pá ficar tisti com o pesente! — Kiki tentava consolar o lemuriano mais velho.

— Não estou triste, meu amor. É choro de alegria! O papai gostou tanto do presente que dá vontade de chorar. E porque eu virei uma torneira. — agora enxugava todo o rosto com o lenço vermelho — Shaka, a propósito, tem isso nos livros que você compra? Que gravidas viram torneiras espanadas que não fecham mais?

Já mais recomposto, puxou o lemurianinho para seu colo e se encaixou sobre o abdome de Shaka.

— Tem sim. Há várias matérias que tratam da sensibilidade aflorada das gravidas. É todo um lance hormonal que deixa seu organismo mais sensível, amor. Porém, essa sensibilidade exagerada vai se amenizando depois dos quatro primeiros meses da gestação. Então... Teremos aí mais uns dois meses de chororô pela frente. — disse o virginiano fazendo um cafuné nas duas cabeças abaixo de seu peito.

— Puxa vida... Tomara que passe logo, ou vou desidratar.

Mu então estendeu o macacãozinho sobre a barriga fazendo uma caricia nela, quando deixou escapar um pensamento.

— O que será que é, Sha? Filhotinho ou filhotinha? Tem alguma intuição ou palpite?

— Não. O que vier me deixará feliz... O importante é que nascerá sob a proteção da constelação de Virgem.

— Ué, e como você sabe? Pelas minhas contas pode ser também leonino, ou leonina. E dai? — disse Áries, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para o loiro com um olhar repreendedor.

— Não repita isso nem brincando, Mu! Se Buda tiver tudo planejado, como sei que tem, será um virginiano, ou uma virginiana, poderosa, centrada, disciplinada... Nada de leoninos exibidos e barulhentos sob meu teto.

— Vai se minino igual o Kiki! — encerrou a discussão o ruivinho, que pouco se importava com a constelação sob a qual nasceria seu irmãozinho, contando que nascesse e fosse seu companheiro de brincadeiras para a vida toda — Bába, ele vai pode tê cabelo compido?

— Ah, se for igual o Kiki, jamais! Você botou fogo no seu cabelo um monte de vezes, e agora está com um buraco enorme ainda na cabeça por conta daquele pó amaldiçoado do seu padrinho maluco... E, se querem mesmo saber minha opinião, lamento muito, filho, mas minha intuição me diz que é uma menininha!

— Uma menina! — Mu disse arregalando os olhos. Sabia que Shaka era sensitivo e suas intuições nunca falhavam — Puxa! Uma menina... Criar uma menina em uma casa com três homens será bem desafiador!

— O Kiki quelia um minino igual ele, mas se fo minina o Kiki também gosta. Bába, e ela vai se lemuliana também igual o Kiki, ou vai se igual o Bába qui é gente nomal?

— Pronto. Me chamou de anormal. — Mu ria da visão do filho a cerca de sua raça.

— Eu acho que... bem... Acho que vai ser lemuriano sim. — respondeu Shaka, procurando os olhos de Mu, pois agora sentia-se meio confuso, uma vez que desconhecia haver registros de lemurianos mestiços na Terra — Mu, já existiram lemurianos que tiveram filhos com humanos comuns?

Mu, de forma carinhosa, pegou na mão do marido e também na do filho, as colocando unidas sobre sua barriga, fazendo uma ligação mental entre os três. Assim que o pulsar aconchegante do pequeno ser que habitava dentro de si foi sentido por todos, o ariano respondeu com voz suave.

— Os genes lemurianos são dominantes em sua maioria. Ele, ou ela, será lemuriano, mas também carregará o seu sangue e apresentará muitas características suas, amor. Será um mestiço, poderá possuir alguns de seus dons, além das pintinhas na testa e a falta de sobrancelha, características físicas mais aparentes que nós, descendentes do povo muviano, apresentamos. Os cabelos podem nascer de todas as cores, não seguindo um padrão humano. Por isso, pode ser roxo, rosa, azul, verde... Apenas sei que será uma mistura linda. — Mu sorriu, então ergueu os olhos e olhou para o rosto de Shaka —... Queria muito que tivesse os seus olhos, Shaka, pois são os olhos mais lindos que já vi em toda minha vida.

Áries acariciou a mão de Virgem que estava sob a sua, ganhando em troca um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Kiki por sua vez, estava distraído, tentando se comunicar com o irmãozinho através de seus poderes, enquanto mantinha a mão pequenina onde Mu a colocara, sobre sua barriga.

Apesar de todo seu esforço, o embrião, mesmo estando em um estágio já bem mais avançado, ainda era muito pequeno e o máximo que o ruivinho conseguia era a mesma sensação gostosa de aconchego, paz e amor que sentira quando Mu lhe revelara que estava gravido. Era tão confortante sentir a vida dentro do pai lemuriano que até toda sua agitação nata se apaziguava naquela hora.

Áries percebeu a quietude do menininho e logo chamou a atenção de Virgem.

— Amor, olha só!... Está hipnotizado! — riu divertido da constatação — Já sei como acalmá-lo daqui para frente!

Shaka também riu do momento, percebendo que a felicidade estava mesmo nas coisas mais simples, como sempre acreditou.

Não que gerar uma vida fosse algo simples. Olhando para Mu, admirava cada vez mais aquele milagre.

Um belo jardim, uma rede aconchegante, o filho adotivo que o fez conhecer um dos sentimentos mais plenos e humanos, seu marido e grande amor de sua vida, e agora um filho que iria chegar. Um filho seu! Sangue de seu sangue. Fosse menino ou menina, o que de fato importava era se tratar de uma vida fruto de seu amor por Mu de Áries.

Para um homem que ia abdicar de tudo na vida, agora ele tinha riquezas para toda a eternidade!

Ficaram os quatro ali, juntinhos na rede, conversando, acariciando a barriga do gravidinho e sentindo a vida dentro dela, até dar a hora da torta de legumes que Shaka havia colocado para assar no forno ficar pronta.

— Vem, Mu. Fiz a torta que você adora e ela já deve estar pronta. — disse, enquanto se levantava da rede e auxiliava o lemuriano, lhe estendendo a mão — E você vai comer nem que eu tenha que tapar o seu nariz. Não pode viver de bolacha e nozes... Caprichei, heim! Coloquei até frango!

— Ebaaaaaaaaaa... Kiki gosta de flango também, Bába!

— Eu sei! — respondeu, ajudando o ruivinho a descer da rede também — Por isso mesmo eu coloquei. Mas hoje, além de comer, você tem a missão de fazer o seu pai comer também, nem que seja um pedacinho só da torta.

— Tá bom, Bába!

Dito isso, Kiki pegou na mão de Mu e todo serelepe o puxou apressado para a cozinha. Shaka vinha logo atrás trazendo os brinquedos, colchonete e livros de pintar que recolhera, só ouvindo a conversa entre os dois e rindo.

— Eu vou comer. Não precisam tapar meu nariz não. Aliás, é disso que sinto mais falta desde que tudo isso começou... Comer! Muito! Ô saudade! — resmungava Mu sendo puxado pela mão.

— O Kiki vai dá comida po nenê que tá no vasinho dentlo da sua baliga, papai. Pa ele clescê e fica bem gande!

— Ah, tomara que ele cresça sim, mas que não fique tão grande! — disse Mu rindo, mas no fundo assustadíssimo.

Tinha muito medo de como se sentiria no estágio avançado da gravidez, quando sua barriga começasse de fato a crescer. Na verdade tinha pavor!

— E se ele num cabe mais no vasinho, papai? O Bába vai tlocar de vaso?

— Ah... Eu acho... — Mu estava todo atrapalhado. Olhava para trás vendo Shaka guardar os brinquedos do filho em um cesto e logo vindo para perto deles.

— O vaso cresce junto com o neném, filho... Deixa seu pai sentar à mesa. Vem me ajudar a pegar os pratos. — disse Virgem, pegando Kiki pela mão e dando uma piscadinha para o amado, já indo buscar a louça para por a mesa.

Salvo pelo gongo, Mu puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, soltando um suspiro de alívio.

O jantar correu perfeito. Mu conseguiu, enfim, comer um bom pedaço de torta e beber alguns goles de suco de laranja, porém terminou por saciar a fome se empanturrando de castanhas e nozes, além de muita água de coco.

Após a refeição, como faziam todas as noites os três acomodaram-se no sofá da sala para assistir à novela que Shaka não abria mão de acompanhar. Enquanto Virgem tinha os olhos colados na tela da TV, Áries lia atentamente a matéria da revista que Shaka comprara e que falava dos inchaços nos pés. Atentava-se a detalhes que iria indagar ao médico na próxima consulta, já marcada.

Ao final do capítulo, Shaka desligou a televisão, enquanto Mu levava Kiki adormecido para o quarto.

Antes de dormirem, Virgem e Áries ainda leram mais alguns artigos dos livros e revistas que agora faziam parte de seu dia a dia, conversaram e, por fim, Mu ganhou uma deliciosa massagem nos pés e pernas para amenizar o inchaço.

Dormiram abraçadinhos, felizes e plenos, pois viviam uma experiência nova a cada dia, acompanhando aquela vida que crescia dentro do lemuriano, ansiosos pelo que o futuro guardava para eles.


	11. Chapter 11

O Templo de Virgem se encontrava agitado naquela manhã de quinta-feira.

Com três meses e duas semanas de gestação, Mu preparava-se para retornar ao hospital para seu primeiro pré-natal.

Durante todo esse tempo, a gravidez do lemuriano era acompanhada por Dr. Adônis à distância, o qual procurava sempre manter contato com seu paciente mais que especial, fosse através de telefonemas ou mensagens. Todavia, mesmo com a assistência tão dedicada do médico, Mu nunca deixava de monitorar por si mesmo o desenvolvimento do feto através de seus dons.

Esse período prolongado até o primeiro retorno ao hospital fora necessário para que os médicos tivessem tempo de estudar minuciosamente os exames de Mu, não apenas os que o lemuriano fizera quando dera entrada no hospital há dois meses, e os quais comprovaram sua gravidez, mas também os exames mais antigos, da época da doença de Kiki, que ficaram arquivados. Tudo isso para que pudessem levantar uma intensa pesquisa anatômica.

Agora, com tudo devidamente preparado pela equipe médica, Mu finalmente poderia fazer um acompanhamento pré-natal adequado.

Encontrava-se ansioso naquela manhã, e sem paciência alguma tentava calçar a sandália de ovelhinha nos pés de Kiki, que simplesmente não parava de pular em cima da cama. 

— Kiki! Filho! Colabora! Vem, deixa o pai por logo essa sandália ou vamos nos atrasar. — pedia o ariano, com um dos pés do calçado na mão, ao mesmo tempo em que rodava ao redor da cama atrás do menino, o qual não parava de correr e pular. 

— O Kiki vai vê o imãozinho! Vai vê eli! É Hoje! — empolgado dizia aos risos o ruivinho. 

— Vai, o Kiki vai ver. Mas, se continuar dando trabalho assim e não deixar seu pai te calçar, vou ter que te deixar para trás e iremos só eu e ele. — disse Shaka, com um semblante sério, enquanto adentrava o quarto já se incomodando com aquela bagunça. Estava preparando a bolsa com as coisas de Kiki, e também alguns alimentos para Mu.

— Nãooooo, Bába! O Kiki quer ir!

— Então me dá esse pé, seu carneirinho espoleta, e me deixa por a sandália. — Mu disse serio, já puxando o garotinho pelas pernas o derrubando na cama para finalmente conseguir terminar de vesti-lo.

***  
Quase uma hora depois os três adentravam as portas do hospital, e assim que se apresentaram já foram encaminhados para onde Dr. Adônis os aguardava, em seu consultório.

Ao entrarem na sala, notaram que além do médico amigo, mais uma jovem mulher estava presente.

— Por favor, entrem e se acomodem. — os recebia o simpático homem com um sorriso amigável no rosto e um aperto de mãos em cada um. Quando viu Kiki ali, abriu um sorrisão e o pegou no colo dando um forte abraço — E você, amigão, como está?

— O Kiki tá bem! — respondeu o menininho todo sorridente retribuindo o abraço.

Adônis então entregou o pequeno lemuriano para Shaka, que logo acomodou o filho em seu colo.

— Bába, o Kiki qué pilulito. — falou quase num cochicho, enquanto seus olhos saltavam para os pirulitos na mesa do médico.

— Mas mal chegamos! Apressado você, heim.

— Apressado não, esperto! — disse Adônis, abrindo o pote de vidro onde guardava os doces e apanhando de dentro um pirulito de morango, o qual entregou para Kiki na mesma hora — Toma rapazinho. Todo seu.

— Obigado.

— De nada. — respondeu o médico alegrando-se com a satisfação da criança, depois sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e finalmente iniciou a consulta — Mu, Shaka, essa é a Doutora Helena. — apontou a médica, que assim que viu os rostos voltarem-se para si sorriu gentil para o casal — Ela é obstetra e também cirurgiã. Como seu caso é extremamente incomum, Mu, e porque não dizer único, ela vai me auxiliar no acompanhamento de sua gestação. Podem confiar nela. É uma excelente pessoa e também uma profissional super competente.

O lemuriano conseguia sentir as emanações de confiança, curiosidade e bondade que vinham da aura da mulher, por isso sorriu e esticou a mão para cumprimenta-la.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, doutora. Deve ser muito curioso acompanhar um caso como o meu, não?

— Sim, senhor Mu. Sinto-me lisonjeada. — respondeu sorridente a mulher de aparência calma, cabelos negros pelos ombros e profundos olhos verdes — O prazer é todo meu em conhecê-los.

Aproximando-se do casal, de maneira cordial e receptiva doutora Helena cumprimentou primeiro Mu, correndo os olhos pelo rosto delicado e sereno com uma admiração ímpar, já que estava diante de um caso completamente novo na história da medicina, e em seguida estendeu a mão à Shaka, o cumprimentando com o mesmo olhar de admiração. Fez um cafuné nos cabelinhos espetados de Kiki e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se junto a eles.

— Como doutor Adônis disse, meu nome é Helena e irei acompanhar sua gestação até o final, senhor Mu. Fiz pós doutorado em gestações extra uterinas e me especializei na ária da obstetrícia, mas em anos de medicina deve imaginar que jamais tenha visto um caso como o seu, de gravidez masculina, e que é o primeiro na história. Passei as últimas semanas analisando seus exames e fazendo alguns estudos junto com doutor Adônis, e creio que estaremos preparados para o que der e vier.

Helena sorriu gentilmente e foi retribuída por Kiki, que com o pirulito na boca só queria mesmo saber de ver o neném dentro do vasinho de seu pai. Já Shaka olhava para ela analisando até que tipo de sapato ela usava, já que não permitiria que uma médica qualquer cuidasse de seu marido e fizesse o parto de seu filho. Porém, excepcionalmente, Virgem foi com a cara dela e agradeceu silenciosamente a Buda tê-la colocado ao lado de doutor Adônis para acompanhar a gestação de Mu.

— Bem, então vamos parar de enrolação e vamos começar o exame? – disse a mulher levantando-se da cadeira — Senhor Mu, por gentileza, pode ir até o banheiro se trocar e colocar o pijama hospitalar que daremos inicio a seu pré-natal.

Conforme fora instruído, Mu levantou-se logo depois dela, caminhou até o banheiro que ficava ali mesmo, no consultório, e poucos minutos depois retornou vestido com a calça e a camisa hospitalar.

Após responder a uma lista interminável de perguntas, o ariano foi caminhado mesmo para os exames laboratoriais, onde foram coletados sangue, urina e saliva.

Kiki e Shaka o acompanhavam o tempo todo, sempre muito atentos.

Terminadas as primeiras baterias, retornaram ao consultório de doutor Adônis onde agora doutora Helena fazia alguns exames físicos e clínicos, a fim de verificar como estava a saúde do futuro papai.

Só então ao final da consulta e coletas dos materiais para exame é que chegara a hora do tão aguardado ultrassom.

Deitado sobre a maca, com a camisa aberta e o cós da calça levemente abaixado, Mu exibia sua barriga, já visivelmente proeminente e abaulada, enquanto sentia o gel gelado tocar sua pele. Seu nervosismo se fazia visível, e nessa hora ele procurava a mão de Shaka para sentir-se seguro.

Shaka por sua vez, segurava na mão do amado com firmeza, enquanto aguardava ansioso as imagens que iriam surgir na tela do monitor do ultrassom. Com a outra mão, Virgem tentava segurar a euforia de um agitado lemurianinho.

Tirando a tranquilidade ansiosa de Kiki, Mu e Shaka estavam ambos uma pilha de nervos.

O cavaleiro de Virgem havia lido alguns artigos que alertavam sobre o perigo dos exames de Raio-X para gestantes, uma vez que eles poderiam causar deformações e anomalias aos fetos. Não havia contato esse detalhe ao marido para não assustá-lo, pois quando ainda não sabiam da gravidez e Mu achava estar com alguma doença greve, Áries fizera não apenas muitas radiografias, mas também tomografias e até uma ressonância.

Por esse motivo era que Shaka aguardava extremamente preocupado e ansioso doutor Adônis analisar as imagens que dariam um primeiro parecer acerca da saúde e desenvolvimento do seu bebezinho.

Já para Mu, a preocupação era completamente diferente, porém não menos angustiante.

Há algumas semanas Shaka vinha tratando o bebê pelo gênero feminino. Era filhotinha para cá, bebezinha para lá, filinha do papai... Agora, toda essa certeza de Shaka angustiava Mu, uma vez que ele temia o marido sofrer uma decepção ao descobrir, por acaso, que sua menininha era um garotão. Não que Mu, tivesse alguma preferência, ou achasse que Shaka fosse rejeitar o filho caso tivesse se enganado quanto ao sexo da criança, absolutamente não, já amava seu filhote sendo ele menino ou menina e sabia que Shaka também, porém o virginiano parecia tão feliz com a ideia de terem uma mocinha que era impossível não sentir-se temeroso. 

Enquanto divagavam, cada um em suas preocupações, doutor Adônis deslizava o transdutor pelo abdome do gravidinho, quando a sala foi inundada de repente pelo som pulsante, acelerado e constante dos batimentos cardíacos do feto.

— O que é isso Bába? — Kiki perguntou curioso, olhando para o pai loiro que tinha os olhões azuis arregalados e fixos no monitor do aparelho de ultrassom. 

— Isso, meu jovenzinho, é o som do coração do seu futuro irmãozinho batendo firme e forte dentro da barriga do seu pai.

Respondeu sorridente e encantada doutora Helena, enquanto observava a tela negra do aparelho, esperando doutor Adônis encontrar um ângulo melhor para observação do feto ao passo que ia deslizando o transdutor sobre a barriga de Mu.

— E isso é bom, não é? — perguntou Shaka visivelmente aflito — Digo, os batimentos estão no ritmo correto? Não há arritmia? Não há nada de errado? É normal estar rápido assim... Já achou o bebê? Ele está perfeito?

— Sha! — Mu ralhou com o marido, apertando sua mão e lhe chamando a atenção — Pelos deuses, calma! Deixa o doutor examinar direito. — também não desgrudava os olhos nem por um segundo da tela na esperança de ver finalmente seu filhotinho.

— Acalmem-se os dois. — pediu Adônis por fim — Estamos usando o melhor aparelho de ultrassom tridimensional de Atenas e veremos tudo o que está ocorrendo aqui dentro... Leva tempo até achar a posição correta... Mas... Vai ser agora! Acho que consegui!

O médico sorriu, então apertou um botão e a imagem na tela se expandiu, exibindo a nítida silhueta tridimensional de um pequeno bebezinho completamente formado e aconchegado por uma membrana em torno dele.

— Aqui está ele, senhores! Um bebê de quatorze semanas aparentemente perfeito e muito bem acomodado dentro da bolsa orgânica aderida a sua parede abdominal, senhor Mu.

— É o nenê? — Kiki perguntou sorridente se esticando pra ver melhor, mas não teve resposta pois os pais, de mãos dadas, olhavam emocionados para o milagre na tela do aparelho, alheios a tudo à sua volta — É o nenê, pai? É tão piquininho. — insistia o menino.

— Sim filhote, é o seu irmãozinho... — Mu respondeu por fim, meio embargado pela emoção de poder ver finalmente com os olhos aquela criaturinha se mexendo e se desenvolvendo dentro de si — É tão bonitinho... Olha, Sha, já está todo formadinho, os dedinhos...

—... — Shaka não respondia. Olhava para a tela do monitor sem nem piscar.

— Shaka? — chamou Mu, chacoalhando a mão do amado — Ei, Sha, estou falando com você. Tá tudo bem?

— Ah... Sim, Mu... Eu... Eu estava contando.

— Contando?

— Os dedinhos... Se estão todos os vinte ai... E... Mu, ela é... Ela é tão linda! — sorriu, sentindo seus olhos marejarem — Está mesmo tudo bem, doutor?

— Sim, senhor Shaka. Nós vamos conferir tudo, mas por enquanto temos um belo feto, totalmente saudável e normal. — Adônis sorria satisfeito, enquanto voltava a deslizar o transdutor para poderem ver o pequeno ser em outros ângulos — Olhem aqui, a coluna já está formada, a cabeça possui o tamanho correto, os membros também estão bem posicionados e simétricos... O coração está forte e aparentemente, senhor Mu, você desenvolveu um órgão extra, semelhante a um útero... Fascinante! Veja, Helena, bem aqui! — chamou a colega para aproximar-se e poder olhar de perto para as imagens tridimensionais.

— Incrível! — exclamou a obstetra — Parece perfeitamente isolado! Veja os vasos calibrosos!

— Isso é inexplicável e totalmente fascinante!

— O que é inexplicável? — perguntou Mu curioso.

— Está vendo a bolsa que envolve o feto? — disse Adônis.

— Sim.

— Não sei dizer exatamente como ela surgiu ai, mas essa bolsa é um órgão independente, um órgão extra, que está executando a função uterina, mas que não se comunica com nenhum outro órgão do seu corpo. Está vendo aqui? Essa membrana é uma espécie de útero isolado e está sendo nutrido por diversos vasos calibrosos aderidos a ele e que se enraizaram pela superfície interna muscular do seu abdome. Doutora Helena, por favor anote no relatório que a vascularização tem fisiologia semelhante às vistas em tumores.

— Tumor? Como assim? — Shaka interveio preocupado. Não gostou nada de ouvir aquela comparação.

— Calma, senhor Shaka, foi apenas uma comparação a nível médico para poder exemplificar à doutora Helena. — disse Adônis, tranquilizando o papai aturdido — Os tumores, principalmente os agressivos, possuem uma grande capacidade de estimular o desenvolvimento de tecidos e vasos novos. É por isso que crescem tanto. É esse mesmo processo que está ocorrendo com seu marido. O feto está estimulando o organismo do senhor Mu a gerar novos vasos sanguíneos, e também tecidos, ligaduras e tudo o mais que for necessário para sua nutrição e segurança. 

— O Kiki acha qui intendeu. — o ruivinho se pronunciou sorridente, pegando a todos de surpresa, uma vez que não esperavam que ele estivesse prestando atenção naquela conversa plena de termos técnicos — O nenê ta fazendo o papai constui um vasinho pá eli que vai clescê junto com eli!

As sábias palavras do pequeno lemuriano divertiu a todos, e mais que isso, fez Shaka e Mu relaxarem e esquecerem a tensão que se fez presente naquele momento. Áries então desviou os olhos da tela por um instante para acariciar os cabelos de fogo do pequeno.

— Sim filhote, parece que agora o papai também tem um vasinho, meio diferente, mas tem. 

Após cessarem as risadas, o exame prosseguiu, agora de forma mais minuciosa, uma vez que os dois médicos queriam mapear juntos tudo que pudessem daquele milagre da Natureza.

Dessa forma, depois de muitas capturas de imagens com o paciente deitado, Adônis pediu para que Mu se levantasse e caminhasse alguns passos, em seguida pediu que se alongasse e voltasse a se deitar na maca para que reiniciassem o exame. Tudo para que o feto se movesse e eles conseguissem registrá-lo em outros ângulos.

— Opa! Olha só! — disse o médico com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão eufórica.

— O que? O que foi doutor? — perguntou Shaka apreensivo.

— Parece que minha estratégia funcionou, senhores, o nosso bebê mudou de posição, e eu tenho uma revelação para lhes fazer, isso caso queiram saber. — disse, capturando imediatamente atenção de todos, principalmente do grávido, o qual tinha uma intuição sobre do que se tratava a tal revelação. Por isso, temeroso Mu buscou mais uma vez a mão do marido e a apertou com força.

— Do que se trata, doutor, não faça suspense desse jeito. Está me deixando nervoso. — falou Shaka apertando a mão de Mu de volta.

— Bem, normalmente esperamos até a décima sexta semana para ver o sexo do bebê, mas os órgãos sexuais já começam a se formar desde a décima segunda semana. Como nosso aparelho possui uma excelente qualidade de imagem, consegui ver o sexo do bebê que está esperando, senhor Mu. E ai? Vão querer saber?

— Não! — Mu disse de supetão, quase num grito.

— Como não, amor? — disse Shaka, olhando para ele surpreso, depois voltou a olhar para Adônis, tranquilo — Claro que vamos, doutor, até porque eu já sei, é uma menina.

— Sha, e se não for, amor? Como pode ter c+9erteza? Vai ficar decepcionado se não for. — disse Mu meio angustiado.

— Mu, mas que bobagem. Decepcionado? Jamais ficaria decepcionado! — respondeu Shaka sorrindo para o amado — Nem que desse a luz a um elefante, amor. É nosso filho e vou amar independente de sexo... E, apesar de já saber que é uma menina, vamos lá, doutor, diga. Estou certo ou estou errado?

— Bom, é com uma imensa satisfação que eu anuncio aos papais que você está certo, senhor Shaka. Terão uma menina linda e saudável. — disse girando a tela do aparelho e mostrando a imagem capturada, onde supostamente dava para ver a confirmação da intuição de Shaka, através das perninhas semiabertas da bebezinha.

Mu arregalou os olhos marejados de emoção e também de alívio.

— Sha! Amor, uma menina... Luz da minha vida, é uma menininha... Como você sabia?

Apesar de não estar nem um pouco surpreso, Shaka estava sem palavras. Tinha uma intuição, porém nada além disso. Não fizera uso de seus poderes em nenhum momento. Está certo que era sensitivo, mas também não tinha feito uso de seus dons para descobrir o sexo do bebê. Shaka apenas queria muito ter uma filha.

Sua intuição era exclusivamente baseada em sua vontade.

Quando doutor Adônis confirmou o que mais queria ouvir, Virgem não conseguiu esboçar reação. Ficou parado, segurando a mão de Mu entre as suas, olhando naquela telinha confusa do aparelho de ultrassonografia e tentando enxergar alguma coisa em meio a todo aquele borrão.

—T-tem certeza? Uma menina? Mesmo? — perguntou gaguejando.

— Sim, Shaka! Uma menininha perfeita! — respondeu Adônis rindo.

— Ué, Bába, foi você que planto a nenê no vasinho do papai! O Bába já sabia que ela minina. — disse Kiki com toda a propriedade que lhe cabia.

Shaka ficou corado de imediato. Kiki sempre conseguia lhe matar de vergonha com sua indiscrição. Pigarreou, tossiu, coçou a cabeça e quando sentiu seu rosto menos quente se manifestou.

— Bem, eu não sabia, Mu, apenas queria muito que fosse. Puxa!... Isso... Isso é incrível! — disse emocionado, depois segurou o rosto do amado com ambas as mãos e eufórico lhe distribuiu um monte de beijos pela face sorridente — Eu sou o pai mais feliz do mundo!

Ao lado deles, Kiki, Helena e Adônis sorriam, até que Shaka largou de um de seus amados lemurianos para puxar outro para seu colo e lhe abraçar forte.

— Kiki, vai ter que cuidar muito bem da sua irmãzinha!

— Po que, Bába? Você não vai cuida da nenê? 

— Claro que vou! — respondeu o loiro — Todos nós vamos. Ela será muito feliz, amada e vai ser a nossa princesinha!

Mu os observava radiante de alegria diante da felicidade do marido. Em uma casa onde viviam três homens, ter uma garotinha seria como um presente dos deuses — na verdade era um presente dos deuses, mais precisamente da bondosa Réia — mas, também um grande desafio.

Com esse pensamento em mente Mu não conseguia se sentir nada menos do que feliz e eufórico com a novidade.

Diante da felicidade dos pais Kiki não conseguiu ficar chateado por não ganhar um irmãozinho. Ao contrário, após o fim da consulta e no caminho de volta para casa, o ruivinho veio o trajeto todo dentro do carro pensando que nunca havia brincado com nenhuma menina antes, mas também não havia brincado com nenhum menino. Era uma criança em meio a muitos adultos e ter com quem brincar era sua maior alegria. Depois, ter uma menina por perto não deveria ser ruim, uma vez que adorava a companhia das aprendizes quando ia ao campo das amazonas, e também das servas, que sempre lhe davam doces e afagos carinhosos. Talvez ter uma irmãzinha fosse o melhor presentes que seus pais pudessem lhe dar.

Pensando nisso nem percebeu o trajeto de volta à casa e pegou no sono, tendo de ser carregado por Shaka até o Templo de Virgem. Acordou apenas para almoçar e tirou um cochilo logo após. Estava cansado da manhã emocionante que tivera.

Já Áries e Virgem aproveitaram a tarde de folga para ficarem juntos. Namoraram, praticando um pouquinho mais das deliciosas artes do tantra, na qual Shaka se especializara, ainda mais completos e felizes.

Mu retornaria agora ao consultório médico periodicamente para acompanhar a gravidez, orientado por Adônis e Helena. Em casa, Shaka já traçava um programa completo para o bem estar do amado e de sua aguardada filhotinha, com atividades que iam desde yoga gestacional, até meditação e alimentação saudável.

Quando não era orientado pelas dezenas de livros e revistas que comprava, Virgem seguia seu coração e acolhido por todo esse amor Mu conseguia agora curtir sua gestação com mais segurança e tranquilidade.


	12. Chapter 12

A rotina na sexta casa havia mudado completamente por conta do bebê que esperavam. Sim, esperavam, pois apesar de quem carrega-lo no ventre fosse Mu, Shaka e Kiki participavam ativamente daquela gravidez.

O lemurianinho adorava ter longos monólogos com a irmãzinha enquanto desenhava na barriga do pai. Já Shaka, se empenhava em fornecer tudo o que Mu precisasse, desde alimentação balanceada até abraço carinhoso com cafuné após o dia de trabalho.

Com quatro meses e meio de gestação, Mu enfim conseguira estabilizar seu humor e não mais chorava por qualquer coisa, apesar de ainda apresentar a sensibilidade exacerbada tão natural nas mães.

Seu corpo, sempre muito definido pelos treinamentos, também já mostrava alterações visíveis, as quais ele esforçava-se muito para disfarçar.

Por causa dos hormônios da gravidez, a pele do lemuriano tornara-se extremamente sedosa e aveludada. Os cabelos agora exibiam um brilho extra digno de causar inveja a qualquer propaganda de shampoo que se preze, e os lábios, ainda mais corados que o normal, lhe conferia um ar mais delicado, o qual não passava despercebido por Shaka, que a cada dia achava o marido ainda mais belo.

Os enjoos terríveis pareciam enfim ter desaparecido para alívio do ariano, pois a convivência com Camus e seu perfume francês enjoado já o estava levando à loucura.

Porém, resolvidos os problemas do humor instável e das náuseas, agora outro fator parecia enlouquecer o pobre gestante. Mu sentia uma fome avassaladora.

Se antes mal conseguia fazer uma refeição descente, agora nada que lhe ofereciam parecia ser o suficiente para aplacar o apetite voraz que o consumia. Comia durante todo o dia, e, às vezes, até acordava de madrugada para assaltar a geladeira e fazer um lanchinho noturno.

Mu tornara-se uma draga, da qual Shaka tinha dificuldade em manter satisfeito.

Justamente por isso, com tão pouco tempo de gestação já havia ganhado uma quantidade considerável de peso. A barriga já se mostrava um tanto saliente e ele precisava se esforçar para disfarça-la optando por usar roupas bem larguinhas.

No entanto, se Mu obtinha sucesso em esconder o ventre inchado, o mesmo não se podia dizer de seu rosto, o qual começava a adquirir um leve formato arredondado.

Além disso, também começava a notar que ao final do dia uma leve dor nas costas surgia junto com um cansaço excessivo. Por isso, adquirira o hábito de sentar-se na cadeira de balando que ficava na varanda, de frente com o jardim da casa de Virgem, pra descansar quando chegava do trabalho do escritório do décimo terceiro Templo.

Era onde ele estava nesse momento, balançando-se na cadeira enquanto lia um livro sobre os cuidados na educação de meninas. Esperava pelo marido que havia ido ao mercado acompanhado do filho.

Concentrado em sua leitura, o lemuriano passava as páginas usando telepatia, enquanto aproveitava as mãos livres para cutucar a parede de pedra ao lado da cadeira dançante. Vez ou outra arrancava um pequeno pedaço da rocha e, distraído, levava o fragmento à boca, divertindo-se em triturar os farelos de pedras com os dentes, por fim os engolindo sem nem se dar conta do que fazia.

Foi na hora exata em que Mu arrancava um pedaço da parede e o levava a boca que Shaka retornava das compras com Kiki.

Pai e filho subiram as escadarias lado a lado. O pequeno ruivo vinha em silêncio, concentrado, já que levitava as sacolas com as compras a fim de treinar sua telecinese, sendo monitorado pelo pai loiro.

O menino simplesmente adorava fazer aquilo. Mesmo que ainda desajeitado, sentia-se incentivado e seguro, visto que cada vez que derrubava algum item, Shaka vinha de pronto apanha-lo do chão para devolvê-lo à sacola voadora.

— Não levite muito para o alto, filho! Deixe no nível de sua cintura. Assim, se cair não danifica as frutas! — dizia simplesmente, já avistando a entrada de seu Templo.

Virgem estava tão feliz com a gravidez de Mu que pequenas coisas que o irritavam simplesmente deixaram de existir, como nas vezes em que Afrodite ia buscar Kiki para brincar no Templo de Peixes, ou quando levava o filho para tomar sorvete e o menino sempre voltava sujo e todo rabiscado de canetinhas coloridas. Agora nada era mais importante que Mu e o bebê.

Ao entrarem em casa, Kiki levitou as sacolas até à mesa da cozinha, todo orgulhosa de ter cumprido sua tarefa. Shaka então o pegou no colo, o ajudou a lavar as mãozinhas na pia e sentindo a presença de Mu na varanda, caminhou com Kiki até lá, vendo a cena tão inusitada do ariano comendo pedra.

— Bábaaa... O papai tá comendo a nossa casa! — exclamou Kiki arregalando os olhos, assustado.

Shaka imediatamente colocou o menino no chão e correu até Mu segurando em seu punho antes que, distraidamente, colocasse mais um pedaço de pedra na boca.

— MU! O que está fazendo? — questionou espantado o virginiano.

Distraído, Áries quase soltou um grito de susto ao ser abordado daquela forma pelo marido e sem entender o motivo do espanto do loiro, surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao ter a boca invadida por dois dedos de Shaka, que segurando em seu queixo procurava pela pedra que o vira surpreendentemente colocar ali.

No chão, Kiki olhava para o buraco na parede e incrédulo levava a mão até ele para retirar uma pedrinha bem pequena. Como era de se esperar, a colocou na boca de pronto, ansioso para descobrir que gosto tinha, já que seu pai parecia deliciar-se com elas.

— Mmmmm...Sha... Shakaaa! — resmungou o ariano reclamando dos dedos do marido em sua boca, até que finalmente se viu livre deles — O que deu em você? Quer arrancar minha língua?

— Eu que pergunto o que deu em você Mu de Áries! — respondeu mostrando a pequena pedra entre seus dedos, vitorioso por conseguir impedir o ariano a tempo de engoli-la — Desde quando está comendo pedra?

Mu olhou absorto para o marido, alternando o foco entre rosto zangado e pedra farelenta. Então tomou consciência de que há algum tempo havia desenvolvido esse habito ruim de ingerir coisas estranhas.

No escritório havia destruído todas as pontas dos lápis e canetas que encontrava os mordendo, mastigando e, por fim, engolindo.

— Eu... Não sei, alguns dias, eu acho... — confessou meio sem jeito

— É ruim, papai — disse Kiki de supetão, enquanto cuspia a pedrinha que havia colocado na boca — O Kiki não gostô!

— Por Buda! Mais um! — disse Shaka jogando a pedra de Mu fora e indo já fiscalizar a boca de Kiki para certificar-se de que não havia mais pedras ali — Estão tentando me deixar senil antes da hora?

— O Kiki só quelia vê que gosto tinha, Bába! Poque tá comeno a palede, papai? Tava com fome poque acabô o papá? Não pecisa, o Kiki e o Bába compô comida gotosa pa você e pá nenê. — avisou o menino muito sério, esticando o dedinho para Mu e lhe dando uma bronca com propriedade — Casa não é di comê, é di molá! A baliga vai ficá pesada.

Mu olhava para Kiki e se segurava para não rir, pois aquele dedinho esticado e a postura firme o deixavam extremamente fofo. Mas, o menino tinha toda razão. Teria que passar a ser mais vigilante, já que fazia aquilo de modo inconsciente.

— Desculpe, filhote, o papai não sabe por que fez isso. A neném as vezes faz o papai fazer umas coisas estranhas.

Kiki então se aproximou do pai, colocou a mãozinha em sua barriga e cochichou para a irmãzinha.

— Nenê, péda não é gotoso! Não pede isso pô papai. Chocolate e pilulito é que é gotoso! Não faz mais o papai comê a palede. O Kiki divide os pilulito com o papai, mas não é mais pa fazê ele comê nossa casa tá?

Shaka olhava toda a cena ainda desconfiado e indignado. — "Comer pedras? Não li a respeito em nenhum dos livros! Será que era normal?" — pensava, então piscou os olhos azuis algumas vezes, recuperando a concentração que fora perdida por poucos segundos e olhou para Mu.

— Mu... A menos que queira usar uma dentadura depois do parto, eu acho melhor você não comer mais isso. Tente, sei lá, abstrair a mente com outra coisa quando te der esses desejos estranhos, amor! Eu compro tanta coisa para você comer... Anda, saia dai! Vamos para a cozinha que vou fazer uma vitamina para você e para nossa filhotinha! — disse pegando na mão do ariano e o ajudando a sair da cadeira.

Kiki já corria na frente, pulando e levitando. Falou de comida, era com ele mesmo!

Na cozinha, correu até a dispensa onde pegou o liquidificador e o colocou sobre a pia todo animado.

— O Kiki ajuda, Bába! Vai ficá muito gotoso e o papai não pecisa mais come a nossa casa!

— Ai, por favor, não exagerem os dois. — disse Mu, que vinha sendo trazido pela mão pelo marido — Não estava comendo a casa. Mas, aceito a vitamina... E um sanduiche também não faria mal, né filhota? — concluiu alisando a barriga, já com água na boca.

O lanche foi um sucesso e após se empanturrarem fizeram um breve descanso para logo mais retornarem ao jardim, onde Shaka já havia disposto tapetes de ioga para ele e Mu praticarem uma sessão de ioga gestacional que havia aprendido em um dos livros que comprara.

Foi uma sessão tranquila. Mu era um ótimo aluno. Fazia os movimentos com facilidade, enquanto Kiki tentava copiar os pais, meio desajeitado. Sem obter muito sucesso, o pequeno logo abandonou a sessão e foi brincar com seu terrário de formigas ali mesmo, no jardim.

Ao fim da sessão, um pouco cansado Mu ajudou Shaka a recolher as esteiras e encostou-se em uma das Salas Gêmeas. Logo Virgem veio juntar-se a ele, dentando a seu lado e encostando a cabeça em seu colo. Trocavam carícias mútuas, Shaka acarinhando a barriga de Mu e Áries fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos dourados do virginiano.

De longe eles viam Kiki alimentar suas amigas formigas dentro do terrário que fizeram para ele. O menininho levitava, pairando sobre os montes de terra, enquanto arrumava os dinossauros nos lugares que julgava ser as trilhas por onde seus gigantes de plástico caminhavam naquele mundo em miniatura, e também colocando balinhas em pontos estratégicos.

Shaka e Mu riam da devoção com a qual Kiki criava aqueles insetos, até que um acontecimento chamou a atenção de Virgem.

A princípio achou que estava tendo algum pressentimento, mas enquanto afagava a barriga do amado com o rosto, novamente sentiu um cutucão em sua orelha.

— MU! — elevou a voz, afastando o rosto e olhando para a barriga do ariano, depois ergueu a regata de ginástica que ele usava e encostou o rosto novamente. Um sorriso enorme se desenhou no belo rosto do virginiano quando sentiu sua filha chutar novamente — Mu, mexeu! Mexeu! Ela se mexeu! Sente! KIKI... VEM AQUI! — gritou esticando o braço no ar.

Mu, que havia dado um pequeno pulinho ao sentir a pontada por dentro, estava ainda meio atônito, enquanto olhava para baixo esperando para ver se ocorreria de novo.

Já havia sentido alguns movimentos sutis antes, algo semelhante aos movimentos normais dos órgãos internos na digestão. Mas, aquele cutucão forte era de fato uma novidade que o deixava eufórico e maravilhado.

— Sha... — Mu não sabia o que dizer. Estava tomado por uma emoção desmedida.

Shaka então pegou a mão do amado e a colocou sobre o local onde sentira o bebê se mexer, ao passo que Kiki vinha correndo todo afoito para junto deles, com as mãos cheias de balinhas e várias formigas a correr frenéticas por seu corpo.

— Que foi, Bába! O papai qué come nossa casa de novo?

— Não... Vem cá! — chamou o loiro, mas na mesma hora franziu as sobrancelhas em reprovação — Ah, mas você está cheio de insetos, Kiki... — como que por impulso, Shaka se inclinou para frente e puxando o menininho pelo braço começou a bater a mão nas roupas dele a fim de espantar as formigas.

— NÃO BÁBA! NÃO! ELAS VÃO SE PEIDEEEE! — gritou Kiki em desespero, e livrando-se do pai loiro apressou-se em procurar as amigas que sofreram aquele atentado as recolhendo do chão e as colocando sobre sua cabeça — Depois o Kiki leva elas pa casinha!

— Urgh! Que nojo! — Shaka fez uma careta — Que seja... Vem aqui. Vem ver uma coisa. — pegou na mãozinha do pequeno e a colocou também sobre a barriga de Mu — Fique em silêncio! Espera... Vamos, filhotinha, dá mais um chutinho!

Dito e feito. A neném chutou para a alegria de todos e também para o espanto de Kiki, que levou as mãozinhas à cabeça e arregalou os olhos.

— Papai! A nenê qué sai?

— Não, luzinha da minha vida. — Mu respondeu sorrindo, enquanto acariciava a barriga, emocionado — Ela está só trocando de posição. Eu acho, né. É quentinho na barriga do papai, mas também é pequeno. Quando ela se meche às vezes empurra a barriga do papai com força e nós sentimos aqui por fora, entendeu?

— Tendi papai. — Kiki disse já colocando de novo as mãozinhas para tentar continuar sentindo.

Shaka, transbordando de alegria, também tocava o ventre do ariano. Estavam os três em expectativa, esperando mais um sinal da pequena.

— Vamos filhotinha não seja tímida. — Shaka pedia.

E como se ouvisse a voz do pai, a bebê se mexeu em resposta mais algumas vezes até se acalmar, e os chutes acabarem em definitivo.

— Nossa! Que legal, ela ta quecendo, né papai? — Kiki dizia já se ajeitando no colo de Mu — Da pa senti ela de fola agola. Isso mesmo nenê, o Kiki ta ajudano o Bába e o papai a faze um quatinho lindo pa você. — o lemurianinho havia ajudado a pintar o quarto da irmãzinha e agora contava a ela seus feitos — o Kiki quis pô um dinossaulo, mas o Bába não dexo. Quando sai, fala pa ele que gosta de dinossaulo também, tá? O Kiki e o papai são pincipes e agola você vai cê pincesa, então vamo cuidar muito muito muito de você viu?

Kiki e aproximou da barriga, deu um beijinho nela e esfregou o rostinho como se fosse na própria irmãzinha que estivesse fazendo aquele carinho. Os pais apenas observavam sem interromper o momento, maravilhados com a doçura com que o pequeno tratava a bebê.

Era com imenso carinho que Mu sentia as carícias feitas por Kiki em sua barriga. Shaka por sua vez, um pouco enciumado daquela atenção toda, brincou com os cabelinhos ruivos do filho e fez um pouco de charme. 

— Hum... Então eu serei o único plebeu dessa família de três membros da realeza! — disse, puxando Kiki para seu colo — E você pode fazer um desenho bem bonito, do que você quiser, na parede do quarto da sua irmãzinha, de presente para ela! Que tal? Melhor que encher o quarto com dinossauros, não?

— Ebaaaa... O Kiki faz, Bába! Kiki vai fazê uma pincesa, dois pincipes e o Bába!

— Isso! Ótimo! Ficarei honrado em fazer parte desse retrato real! — disse Shaka rindo — Ah, Mu... Você podia fazer um bracelete igual ao do Kiki para ela!

— Vou sim amor, mas depois que ela nascer. Estou entrando já num estado avançado da gestação. Doutor Adônis me proibiu de forjar qualquer coisa, por conta do esforço.

— Tem razão. Já não gostava quando ia à forja com dois meses, agora então nem pensar. — Shaka colocou Kiki no chão e deu um tapinha em seu bumbum — Vá lá levar suas amigas para a casa delas que está quase na hora do jantar! — disse e o lemurianinho obedeceu de pronto.

Depois do jantar, Kiki e Shaka foram até Rodório comprar sorvete de pistache para Mu, que estava com desejo.

Ao chegarem em casa, lemuriano pai e lemuriano filho detonaram dois potes de sorvete enquanto assistiam à novela.

Shaka e Kiki não desgrudavam os olhos da tela da televisão, pois no capítulo daquela noite Raj revelaria seu grande segredo. Mesmo Mu aguentara até o final sem dormir para, enfim, saber que Raj na verdade era Rajhara, não era um homem, como todos acreditavam ser, mas sim uma mulher! Uma ambiciosa executiva que tomara o poder da empresa, se casara com a prometida do ex-diretor e agora era chefe absoluta da uma grande multinacional!

No sofá da sala, três pessoas olhavam para a TV atônitas!

— Bába... O Raj é menina?

— Parece que sim... Are babá! — balbuciou Shaka boquiaberto.

— Mas, e a Kali? A malida dele? Ela sabia? — perguntou Kiki curioso.

Shaka olhou para o filho sem saber o que lhe responder, já se culpando por permitir que ele, tão pequenininho, assistisse novelas. Por isso elas não eram indicadas para crianças!

— Ah, já passou da hora do senhor estar na cama! — disfarçou levantando-se do sofá e indo desligar o aparelho — Eu acho que ela não sabia não. Afinal, era um segredo. Bem... Hora de ir dormir!

Mu ria do embaraço do loiro tentando driblar a curiosidade do filho. Em seu íntimo, perguntava-se como seria quando tivessem duas crianças curiosas, de universos diferentes, um feminino, outro masculino, os questionando dia e noite.

Nessas horas sentia medo. Medo de errar, medo de falhar, mas ao ver Shaka pegar Kiki no colo com zelo e doçura e o trazer para junto de si para que o pequeno pudesse lhe dar um beijo de boa noite e com ele seguir aos risos para o corredor que levava aos quartos, Mu soube que não estava sozinho e que nada tinha a temer. Jamais deveria temer.


	13. Chapter 13

O tempo passava rápido.

Mu já estava em seu sexto mês de gestação.

Sua rotina pouco havia mudado, porém não se podia dizer o mesmo de seu corpo, o qual agora apresentava sinais bem aparentes da gravidez. Esses, que por sua vez, deixavam o lemuriano cada dia mais consternado, já que Mu insistia em manter sua condição em segredo perante os outros cavaleiros.

O abdome agora adquirira um formato oval, e Mu finalmente tinha uma linda e adorável barriga de grávido, a qual ele ocultava por baixo das largas túnicas e lenços tibetanos que costumava usar. Não que conseguisse passar totalmente incólume aos olhos curiosos de todo o Santuário, que por sinal já notara as mudanças que seu corpo sofriam, mas, devido seu estado ser algo totalmente fora da realidade de qualquer um ali, julgavam que o rosto arredondado e rechonchudo, os dedos gordinhos e as bochechas coradas eram resultado do magnífico talento de Shaka para a culinária, ou seja, associavam o ganho de peso do lemuriano à sua ausência dos treinos na arena e ao casamento!

E de fato Mu engordara bastante nos últimos dois meses.

Os enjoos, tão comuns no início da gestação, não o incomodavam mais, e como se fosse impelido pela pequena vida que crescia dentro si a devorar tudo que lhe era oferecido, o ariano comia sem medo do amanhã.

Apesar do ganho rápido de peso, que Áries tentava de alguma forma compensar praticando ioga diariamente com Shaka em exercícios leves e moderados, doutor Adônis lhe assegurara que tudo estava dentro da normalidade. Se é que se podia chamar de normal um homem gravido!

Mas, para uma pessoa em particular, Mu jamais estivera tão belo e desejável quanto agora, mesmo que privado das formas naturalmente masculinas de seu corpo e pesando alguns bons quilos a mais.

Para Shaka, Mu era a personificação do amor, da beleza e do admirável! Três sentimentos que ele já cultivava pelo marido lemuriano, mas que agora sentia em dobro, já que a pessoa que mais amava carregava dentro de si outra centelha de amor tão intenso quanto.

O virginiano muitas vezes acordava no meio da noite e passava a velar o sono tranquilo do amado, enquanto acariciava a barrigona redonda sentindo a bebê se mexer. Nessas horas ele sorria e em completo estado de graça voltava a dormir aninhado ao corpo do lemuriano.

Foi em uma manhã quente, como tantas que há na Grécia, que enquanto preparava o café o cavaleiro Virgem notou a dificuldade com que Mu lutava para executar o simples movimento de sentar-se na cadeira e encaixar seu corpo no espaço entre a parede e a mesa, o qual sempre fora dele.

Áries havia acabado de sair da cama, e ainda vestia o pijama leve que consistia em apenas uma regata de algodão e calça larguinha, peças que deveriam lhe conferir conforto, mas que visivelmente aderiam a seu corpo rechonchudo lhe prendendo os movimentos.

— Mu, acho que precisamos comprar umas roupas para você. — disse Shaka, que foi até a mesa e a puxou para trás, ajudando o ariano a enfim caber no espaço que pelejava para entrar — Sei que não quer, mas logo não vai mais caber nem mais nos pijamas!

— Ah, que bobagem, Shaka. Eu estou ótimo. Nem engordei tanto assim... Engordei?

— Hum... Mu, nem seus chinelos entram mais nos seus pés. Que dirá suas calças! Deixa de ser teimoso, amor. E outra coisa. Hoje é o dia da cerimônia de entrega da armadura de Prata de Medusa a seu novo cavaleiro. Você sabe que precisamos ir, são os protocolos.

— Sim eu sei. Acha que vão desconfiar? Tenho conseguido evita-los há meses, mas hoje não tenho como não ir. — respondeu com um suspiro resignado.

— Se vão desconfiar que você é um homem grávido? É sério isso? — Shaka coava o café enquanto ria — Mu, claro que não. Isso não é algo que se passa pela cabeça de alguém. Mas, você deveria contar de uma vez por todas. Não vai poder esconder isso por muito tempo mais.

— Ótimo! Deixa-os acharem que estou gordo. — retrucou o ariano com veemência.

Em seu íntimo, Mu cultivava uma insegurança angustiante acerca da maneira como os outros cavaleiros reagiriam a sua gravidez extraordinária. Temia virar motivo de chacota ou algo do tipo. Não que sentisse vergonha de estar gerando uma vida dentro de si, a qual já amava incondicionalmente, mas tinha receio do quão maldosas poderiam ser as brincadeiras direcionadas a si.

— Por sorte, ir de armadura é facultativo, mas mesmo que elas se adaptem ao copo do usuário acho que a minha ficaria estranha em mim nesse momento. — falava o ariano enquanto corria as mãos pela barriga com carinho — Vou com roupas civis mesmo. Coloco aquela túnica maior, um lenço volumoso jogado sobre o peito e ai tudo vira um volume único.

Shaka soltou um suspiro. Fazia ideia do que o amado estava sentindo, entendia sua insegurança, mas algo lhe dizia que não era a melhor escolha, nem a mais segura. Porém, era a escolha de Mu, e a respeitaria acima de tudo.

— Faça como preferir, então. — disse, lhe servindo o café — Ainda acho que tiraria um peso das costas contando, mas se prefere se preservar, que assim seja. — beijou o rosto do ariano e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar a seu lado.

Não tiveram muito tempo para debater mais sobre o assunto, pois logo um pequenino lemuriano de cabelos ruivos adentrou a cozinha arrastando seu inseparável cobertor com estampas de carneirinhos. Como de costume, ainda tinha um dos olhos fechados, sonolento, mas fora desperto pelo cheiro delicioso do café e do pão quentinho que perfumou toda a casa, e faminto procurou seu assento ao lado do pai indiano.

Terminado o dejejum, logo a serva encarregada de cuidar de Kiki chegara, e enquanto Mu e Shaka se arrumavam para a cerimonia ela e o pequeno carneirinho foram brincar na sala, onde passariam boa parte da manhã montando quebra cabeças de dinossauros, colorindo livros e contando histórias.

Na grande arena do Santuário, os preparativos para a cerimônia recebiam os últimos ajustes quando o casal de cavaleiros chegou.

Para alívio do lemuriano os outros cavaleiros de Ouro também estavam sem suas armaduras, trajando os corriqueiros trajes civis de treinamento. Porém, seu conforto fora breve, pois assim que foram vistos pelos companheiros de armas logo tornaram-se o foco principal de olhares curiosos e acenos festivos.

Timidamente, Mu acenou de volta com um sorriso hesitante no rosto, vendo Milo, Aiolia, Shura e Máscara da Morte, que já estavam no centro da arena, cochichar algo entre si, e julgava ser ele o assunto.

Apertou a mão de Shaka receoso, mas quando fora pedir ao marido que seguissem até seus lugares fora engolido por uma sombra enorme que lhe tomara a frente.

— Mu, meu amigo, você sumiu. — era Aldebaran, que com seu indefectível sorriso e bom humor viera cumprimentar pessoalmente o amigo ariano de longa data — Que que aconteceu cara? E essa barriga de chope aí? Pediu exoneração do exército de Atena para servir a Sabazius, o deus da cevada? — outra gargalhada descontraída.

Porém, quem não achara a mínima graça daquela piada fora Mu, que ficou ainda mais constrangido, e sem saber o que responder ficou olhando para Touro num misto de aflição e acanho.

Felizmente, sentindo o desconforto do marido Shaka tomou a frente, e encarando Aldebaran nos olhos lhe respondeu com um sorriso forçado no rosto:

— Ora, ora, mas olha só quem fala! Você também não está em sua melhor forma Aldebaran. Deve ser muito churrasco com farofa. — olhou para Mu que arregalou os olhos surpreso o encarando de volta — Tome cuidado, Touro. Mu é um cavaleiro cujos poderes lhe exigem apenas a mente, já você...

— Qualé, Shaka? — o taurino pousou as mãos sobre a barriga, apalpando o abdome — Tá de sacanagem?... Tu acha mesmo que engordei, é?

O Santo de Virgem olhou para Mu e após trocarem olhares cumplices ambos caíram na risada, e o lemuriano, já bem mais a vontade, se permitiu responder ao brasileiro.

— Você sempre foi mais "avantajado", né Debão? Mas, nesse caso, deve ser as feijoadas! Se cuida que de mim o Shaka já ta cuidando. Agora é melhor nos juntarmos aos outros que a cerimônia já vai começar.

Novamente de mãos dadas, Virgem e Áries seguiram até o centro da arena onde Saga aguardava que todos se posicionassem para dar início ao evento, o qual era bem simples.

Haveria a entrega da armadura ao novo cavaleiro de Prata de Medusa, depois os cavaleiros de Ouro costumavam fazer uma demonstração de suas técnicas de luta corpo a corpo, por fim uma pequena confraternização era realizada para simbolizar a união e boa convivência entre os guerreiros que viviam no Santuário.

O casal de cavaleiros então seguiu até um circulo formado pelos Santos de Ouro, assumindo suas posições. Mu acenou para Afrodite que ao lado de Camus vestia trajes civis de treinamento como todos os outros presentes. Peixes era o único ali que lhe sorria animado e cheio de entusiasmo, a despeito de todos os outros que lhe dirigiam olhares curiosos.

Não era para menos, Áries estava tão gordo como jamais estivera aos olhos de todos, que intimamente se perguntavam o que havia acontecido com o sempre tão disciplinado e agitado guardião da primeira casa.

Assim que todos assumiram seus lugares, Saga iniciou a cerimônia, a princípio renovando os votos do compromisso firmado para com Atena e depois finalmente entregando a sagrada armadura de Medusa a seu novo portador, e quando todos já haviam ouvido seu juramento as formalidades se deram por encerradas.

Logo a seriedade nos rostos sinceros foi substituída por largos sorrisos e as posturas em guarda por apertos de mãos descontraídos e abraços amigáveis.

Após os cumprimentos e felicitações, o Grande Mestre do Santuário se colocara ao centro da arena juntamente com Shura de Capricórnio, e juntos, contemplados por mais de trinta pares de olhos deslumbrados e admirados de jovens guerreiros e aprendizes, faziam uma pequena demonstração de suas técnicas de luta num combate ensaiado.

Em outra extremidade da arena, um coquetel era servido aos convidados.

Foi para lá que Áries e Virgem seguiram após o encerramento das formalidades a fim de se juntarem a Aquário e Peixes, que provavam alguns dos quitutes oferecidos.

— Hum... Mu, que bom que veio! — Afrodite cumprimentou o amigo com um sorriso — Toma, experimenta esses canapés de azeitonas. Estão uma delícia! — disse estendendo três dos belos salgadinhos ao lemuriano que de pronto já juntou as mãos para apanha-los.

— Vai com calma, Afrodite. Azeitona tem muito sal. A pressão dele não pode subir. — Shaka recomendou com toda sua cautela virginiana, e agora também paternal.

Na mesma hora, Camus, que estava ao lado de Afrodite e que ouvira o que Shaka dissera, mesmo o virginiano tendo praticamente sussurrado ao ouvido de Peixes, franziu o cenho confuso.

— Por que a pressão dele non pode subir? Mu, você está doente? — perguntou preocupado o francês.

Não era de hoje que aqueles dois andavam bem estranhos, sem contar que o ariano havia engordado muito em pouco tempo, e isso preocupava Aquário.

— Não... — Mu respondeu com a boca cheia de canapés — Quer dizer, eu me descuidei um pouquinho e acabei engordando, por... — pensava em uma desculpa convincente enquanto engolia os canapés —... Por causa do estresse com a doença do Kiki, mas é só. O Shaka só está sendo cuidadoso.

Camus ainda olhava para o lemuriano com um semblante receoso quando Afrodite, distraído, apanhava outro canapé da mesa para logo jogá-lo dentro da boca.

— Mas, mon amour, eu já te disse que é porque Mu está esperando um bebê. Eu li no livro de gestantes que comprei que gravidas não podem ter a pressão muito alta ou...

— AFRODITE DE PEIXES, VOCÊ...

O grito partiu de Shaka.

Virgem não podia crer no que acabara de ouvir, que Afrodite tinha contado a Camus sobre a gravides de Mu, sendo que próprio Áries lhe pedira sigilo absoluto.

Irritado, Shaka deu dois passos à frente em direção ao pisciano e o agarrou pelo braço, o puxando imediatamente para perto de si.

— Buda, segure as minhas mãos! — Virgem rosnava as palavras em baixo tom — Eu não posso acreditar que você contou! Mu confiou a você o segredo da gravidez dele, seu baiacu da língua solta!

Assustado e desconcertado, Aquário olhava para Shaka com os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta e a face pálida, em seguida olhava para Afrodite que parecia engasgado, concluindo, finalmente, que a história absurda da gravidez de Mu que o pisciano lhe contara então parecia ser mesmo verdade.

Foi no exato momento em que Camus tentava minimamente por ordem em seus pensamentos atarantados, e Afrodite tentava engolir o canapé enroscado em sua garganta enquanto era chacoalhado por Shaka, que Mu, um pouco mais afastado, sentiu alguém lhe agarrar o antebraço com extrema força e lhe dar um puxão para trás, o tirando dali em segundos.

Com o solavanco que sofrera, Áries deixou cair os canapés que tinha nas mãos, e quando se deu conta estava sendo lançado para o centro da arena, onde caiu de joelhos ao solo de areia e terra, rodeado pelos Santos de Prata e Ouro que ensaiavam golpes de luta.

O susto fora desconcertante a tal ponto, somado por um sentimento de medo que jamais havia experimentado em toda sua vida, que Mu simplesmente não conseguiu reagir.

Estava em choque!

Sentia os Cosmos agitados e exaltados de todos ali e temeu por sua filha.

Tudo que Áries conseguiu fazer no pequeno percurso entre o lugar de onde fora tirado até o campo de batalha foi curvar o tronco para frente e abraçar seu abdome com força, usando ambos os braços para proteger a barriga, enquanto batia o queixo no solo soltando um gemido rouco e amedrontado.

— Ma andaimo, Mu! — a voz grave era de Máscara da Morte, a pessoa que puxara Áries para o centro da arena — Vamos mostrar para esses stronzos como é que se battaglia! — colocava-se em posição de ataque saltado sobre o lemuriano.

— Vamos lá! Mexa esse traseiro gordo, Mu! — Milo já vinha correndo em sua direção com um sorriso intimidador no rosto bronzeado — Você sempre gostou de um mano a mano. Agora é que eu quero ver!

— Isso ai! Vamos ver quem é que está fora de forma! — com uma gargalhada sonora, Aldebaran também já saltava para o centro da arena, mesmo que estivesse estranhando o comportamento incomum do amigo, o qual não reagia.

Contudo, Aldebaran não era o único que estranhava.

Mesmo Máscara da Morte e Milo estranharam a postura do lemuriano, o qual mantinha-se encolhido na mesma posição, mas nem por isso abortaram seus ataques. Um em cada flanco vinham ávidos a atingir o cavaleiro no centro da arena, quando de repente foram repelidos por uma rajada de Cosmo energia poderosíssima que os arremessou para longe.

— KHAN!

O golpe de Shaka envolveu Mu em uma redoma dourada intransponível, ao mesmo tempo em que repelia Máscara da Morte, Milo e Aldebaran, os fazendo voarem, literalmente, metros de distância dali, chamando a atenção de todos que ocupavam a arena.

Aprendizes, cavaleiros, de Ouro e Prata, convidados, servos, todos agora olhavam para o centro do estádio, onde sobre um campo de força que protegia o Santo de Áries pairava Shaka de Virgem em sua ameaçadora posição de ataque, pernas cruzadas, mãos à frente do peito e olhos fechados. O Cosmo exalando agressividade.

— Toquem nele e morrerão no mesmo instante!

Shaka então desfez o domo de Cosmo energia que protegia Mu e descruzando as pernas levitou até ele ajoelhando-se a seu lado, enquanto sem entender absolutamente nada do que acontecia ali, Saga e os outros cavaleiros observavam de longe o casal.

— Mu, por Buda, você está bem? — perguntava aflito o indiano, pousando ambas as mãos nos ombros do marido, sentindo seu corpo tremer freneticamente — A bebê está bem? Você está ferido? Como fui deixar isso acontecer? — completamente desesperado, Virgem tentava ajudar Áries a se levantar, mas o lemuriano estava em choque.

Um pouco mais afastado, Máscara da Morte, Milo e Aldebaran se levantavam do chão batendo a poeira de areia das roupas, enquanto Camus ajudava Afrodite a desengasgar do canapé que tinha engolido torto devido o susto de minutos antes.

— Aju... Aju... Ajuda, Camus... Ajuda ele... o Mu... — Peixes tossia enlouquecidamente, apontando para Mu e Shaka no centro da arena, enquanto Aquário lhe dava tapas nas costas — Para de me bater e ajuda eles!

Puxando Aquário pela mão, Afrodite correu até o centro do estádio, mas fora impedido por Shaka de se aproximar.

— Não se aproximem! — gritou, encarando os dois cavaleiros a sua frente.

— Shaka, se acalme. Seu Cosmo está muito elevado, irá ferir os aprendizes e os servos... E Mu não está bem, está assustado, me deixa ajudar. — disse Afrodite se aproximando lentamente.

— Alguém por Dieu pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Shaka, non pode usar seu Cosmo na arena! — Camus disse extremamente confuso e apreensivo — Eu devo estar ficando louco! Mu está mesmo... grávido?

Percebendo que o virginiano também estava extremamente nervoso, Afrodite se aproximou com cautela e tocou em seu ombro, antes de ajoelhar-se a seu lado e com a outra mão tocar o rosto trêmulo de Mu.

— Gente... vamos manter a calma. Já passou, está tudo bem. — dizia o pisciano tentando tranquiliza-los — Mu, querido, não aconteceu nada. Seu loirudo está aqui, botou todo mundo pra correr. — olhou para Shaka e deu uma piscadinha e um sorriso — Ele protegeu vocês, como um verdadeiro pai de família! Se acalme. Mas... você viu que está se tornando muito arriscado esconder sua condição dos outros cavaleiros... Você precisa contar, Mu.

Ao ver Afrodite ali e sentir Shaka lhe amparando com extrema devoção, Mu levantou o rosto e olhou para eles. Seus olhos estavam marejados e os lábios empalidecidos ainda tremiam.

— Me... Me desculpem. — disse com voz trêmula e vacilante — Eu... Fiquei com tanto medo de acertarem minha bebê que...

— Shii... Não aconteceu nada, Mu. Está tudo bem. — Shaka lhe disse acariciando seu rosto.

— Achei que ia perder nossa filhotinha, Shaka... Eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Então... Então é verdade! — a voz estremecida de Camus denunciava seu abalo emocional — Você... Mu você está mesmo... está... gravido! Sacre Bleu! — levou as mãos ao rosto num claro gesto de perplexidade.

— Ué, mas eu te disse que ele estava, mon amour. — Afrodite olhou para o francês despreocupado.

— Oui... Você... disse... — Camus respondeu e em seguida contorceu seu belo rosto numa expressão zangada e lascou um tapão na cabeça do pisciano.

— Ei! Por que está me batendo agora? Posso saber?

— Non posso acreditar que... Que... Esse tempo todo você estava falando sério em tentar me... DIEU!... Nós temos muito que conversar hoje em casa, Afrodite de Peixes!

— Dá para ter a DR* de vocês em outro lugar? — Shaka disse passando um dos braços pela cintura rechonchuda de Mu para ajuda-lo a se levantar — Vem, Mu, levante-se... Vocês estão bem? — perguntava enquanto batia a terra dos joelhos do amado e depois de seu rosto — Não me esconda nada, por Buda! Nossa filha está bem?

— Sim... Está tudo bem, eu acho... — respondeu Áries alisando a barriga por cima das roupas largas —... Preciso me acalmar primeiro. Não consigo monitorá-la tremendo desse jeito.

Shaka então abraçou Mu com ternura, afagando seus cabelos e o ajudando a controlar a respiração para que vencesse aquele estado de aflição que o tomara.

— Mu, eu detesto admitir, mas o baiacu tem razão. Não tem mais condições de esconder essa gravidez de todos, amor. Está se tornando arriscado, você está ficando estressado, aflito... Isso não é bom para você nem para nossa filhotinha.

— Aqui, Mu, sente-se nesta cadeira. — Camus disse, finalmente convencido de que Mu era um homem grávido, e que, portanto, inspirava cuidados — Seus joelhos estão sangrando.

— Obrigado, Camus. Isso não foi nada. — o ariano agradeceu sentando-se na cadeira — Me desculpe ter escondido isso de você por tanto tempo.

— Non tem que se desculpar... Era um direito seu. Quem me deve desculpas é outra pessoa. — olhou de forma severa para Afrodite que não entendia o porquê de toda aquela zanga, já que tinha dito a verdade ao amado desde o princípio, mas deixaria para se entender com o aquariano em casa.

Quando se deram conta, os quatro cavaleiros que ali estavam eram a atração principal da arena.

Todos os aprendizes e cavaleiros se aproximaram lentamente para entender o que havia acontecido, afinal, para descobrir o real motivo que levou o Santo de Virgem a atacar seus colegas de Ouro daquela forma tão agressiva.

Milo, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte se acercavam deles com cautela e olhos curiosos, preocupados e confusos ao mesmo tempo.

Aiolia, Shura e Saga também vieram averiguar o que havia acontecido, com Gêmeos tomando a frente.

— Cavaleiro de Virgem, o que aconteceu na arena? Por que o cavaleiro de Áries não se defendeu? E por que você atacou e ameaçou Touro, Escorpião e Câncer com tamanha fúria? — Saga questionou de maneira firme.

Shaka olhou para Gêmeos sem saber o que responder. Não queria desrespeitar a decisão de Mu, mesmo que agora achasse que o melhor que o marido tinha a fazer era contar a verde. Contudo, era uma decisão que cabia somente a ele, e quando se preparava para dar uma desculpa qualquer ao Grande Mestre, foi a vez de Mu tomar a frente e falar em seu lugar.

— Shaka agiu instintivamente para me proteger, Grande Mestre. — disse, chamando a atenção de todos ali para si.

— E você não é mais capaz de se defender sozinho, Áries? — Saga retrucou.

— Certamente que sim. — Mu respondeu com solidez e segurança, então se levantou da cadeira, respirou fundo, se muniu de coragem e acabou com aquela história que tanto o afligia — Mas... Não no estado em que me encontro. Shaka, Grande Mestre, agiu por instinto para proteger a mim e... à nossa filha, a qual eu carrego aqui, dentro de mim.

Levando as mãos ao volumoso lenço vermelho que envolvia seus ombros e pescoço, Mu o desenrolou lentamente. A cabeça baixa e o olhar tímido denunciavam seu desconforto, mas ele estava firme em sua decisão, e mesmo diante dos olhares incrédulos e sobressaltados sobre si, agarrou a barra da túnica que vestia e com um puxão para cima expôs a barriga redonda a todos ali.

— Madonna mia! — Máscara da Morte exclamou em voz alta, com os olhos atracados ao barrigão do lemuriano.

Assim também estavam Milo, Aiolia, Shura, Aldebaran, Camus, Saga e todos ali, que não podiam crer no que viam. Um homem gravido! Um fenômeno que derrubava totalmente as leis da Biologia!

— Cê tá tirando!... Rapaz! — Aldebaran balbuciou em baixo tom.

— Eu... Eu não me senti confortável em contar a nenhum de vocês, confesso, porque eu mesmo ainda não consigo compreender esse milagre... Nem como e nem por que ele aconteceu para mim e para o Shaka... Ainda me sinto totalmente estranho e anormal, mas... Eu estou esperando um bebê, e não poderia estar mais feliz!

O silêncio que se fizera de súbito naquela arena logo atingira o lemuriano, o qual sentia seu peito apertado em angústia.

Esta logo fora notada por Shaka, que vendo a aflição estampada no rosto do amado foi até ele, segurou em suas mãos o fazendo cobrir novamente o corpo com a túnica, recolheu o lenço que havia sido jogado ao chão o jogando sobre as costas do ariano, e lhe tomando a mão na sua o puxou dali.

— Vamos embora. Chega disso. — falou Virgem visivelmente incomodado.

Mas antes que pudessem deixar o local, Saga os impediu.

— Esperem! Por favor. — pediu o geminiano — Eu... Não posso acreditar no que acabei de ver! Como isso é possível? Pelos deuses! Mu, tem a ver com sua raça?

Mu olhou para Gêmeos meio desconcertado. Sabia que não tinha nada a ver com sua raça. Independente de ser humano ou não era homem, jamais deixara de ser homem apenas porque estava gerando um bebê. Não sabia o que responder, quando outras perguntas já começavam a surgir.

— Claro que deve ter a ver com a raça dele. — quem disse foi Aiolia — Já viu outro homem grávido na sua vida?

— Vai ver ele é igual cavalo marinho! Entre os cavalos marinhos é o macho que engravida. — Milo disse dando uma risada que logo fora acompanhada pelos colegas cavaleiros.

— E ai, Mu, quando vai ser o chá de bebê? — Aldebaran arrematou com sua característica gargalhada.

— O parto não vai ser normal, né? — Aiolia ria ao perguntar.

— Deixem ele em paz seus retardados! O que há com vocês? — Afrodite disse em tom elevado de voz, fazendo cessar as risadas imediatamente.

— Foi justamente temendo reações desse tipo que Mu não quis dividir com vocês nosso milagre. — Shaka se colocou a frente deles, encarando um por um de forma hostil e ameaçadora — Sim, porque ele estar esperando um filho nosso é certamente um milagre do qual nós dois fomos merecedores, coisa que vocês jamais serão. Almas mesquinhas e vazias. Quando a Guerra Santa acontecer, eu e Mu teremos por quem lutar, vencer e viver, e nossa vontade e esperança será maior do que qualquer outra. E vocês? Lutarão por Atena, mas desejarão viver por quem? A paz na Terra não é mais importante que a paz que reina dentro do homem, e o amor é o que lhe dá forças para alcança-la. Eu amo a minha família e é esse amor que torna Mu e eu mais fortes que vocês, espíritos famintos.

— Sha... Vamos embora. — Mu puxava o loiro pelo braço, tentando evitar um conflito ainda maior.

— Sim, nós vamos embora, Mu... Mas antes quero deixar avisado que não são bem vindos em minha casa, e se eu perceber que meu marido e meus filhos estão sendo hostilizados de alguma forma, estejam preparados para a Guerra dos Mil Dias... Mas saibam que não entro em um combate para perdê-lo!

— Ei, fica frio Shaka. — quem falou foi Aldebaram, que tentava acalmar os ânimos exaltados — Foi mau... Mas é que... Poxa, é que é estranho, né!... Releva. Se soubéssemos tenho certeza de que ninguém teria puxado o Mu para a arena... Depois, eu sou padrinho do Kiki. Acha que já não estou ansioso para conhecer o molequinho que está ai dentro do Mu?

Vendo que Shaka não encarava aquele discurso como um pedido de desculpas, praticamente fuzilando o taurino e todos ali com o olhar, Saga viu sua hora de agir.

— Cavaleiro de Virgem, por favor, seja maleável. E Áries... Ninguém aqui irá hostilizar você. — disse o grego encarando a todos com uma expressão repreendedora — Tem minha palavra, como Grande Mestre desse Santuário, que ninguém irá perturbar sua paz, nem de sua família. Para mim, sendo um homem, um cavaleiro de Atena a gerar uma vida dentro de si, é um claro sinal de que recebeu uma benção divina de nossa deusa, ou de alguma outra divindade que julgou ser, você, merecedor desse milagre. Sendo assim, nós, como cavaleiros sagrados que somos, devemos louvar esse milagre. Compreendo perfeitamente sua insegurança, mas o aconselho a não mais omitir novamente algo tão importante quanto isso, Mu. Para o seu próprio bem e segurança.

— Obrigado Saga. — respondeu o ariano em tom cordial, mas não menos desconfortável com toda aquela situação.

— Isso mesmo, Mu. Saga tem razão. — Milo falou um tanto quanto acanhado — Sinto muito. Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar... Foi bem... É... Estranho ver você com esse barrigão, mas, somos uma família. Conte conosco.

— Obrigado, Milo... Tá tudo bem... — Áries disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso —... Eu sei que devem estar chocados, eu até hoje estou... Enfim... Bem, e Deba, não é um moleque não, estou esperando uma menininha.

— Uma menina! — exclamou o brasileiro erguendo as volumosas sobrancelhas em surpresa — É sério cara? Então é uma moleca! — concluiu sorrindo.

— Sim! — Mu lhe sorriu de volta.

Vendo que o marido já estava bem mais a vontade, Shaka baixou a guarda, soltando um suspiro longo de alívio e permitindo que todos se aproximassem para conversar com Mu, mas atento a tudo que era dito, pois no mínimo sinal de desconforto do amado o tiraria dali de imediato.

No entanto, enquanto todos se espremiam na rodinha que se formava em volta de Mu de Áries, um cavaleiro em particular se afastava. Não que não quisesse partilhar daquele momento tão único e alegre com os amigos, mas porque estava furioso!

— Vamos para casa. — Camus disse quase num rosnado, enquanto apanhava Afrodite pelo braço e o puxava para fora da rodinha — Quero ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

— Ei, calma ai! — dizia o pisciano meio confuso — Mas já?

— _Oui_ , já!

— Mas eu nem me despedi do Mu.

— Non precisa.

— Mas e os canapés? E o bolo? Nem serviram o bolo ainda, Camy. Por que essa pressa?

— Bolo é o que eu vou te dar para o resto da vida, Afrodite, se _non_ formos para a casa já! Anda.

Diante daquelas palavras ditas entre dentes cerrados e olhares ameaçadores, Afrodite se calou e se deixou ser levado para fora da arena, onde depois seguiu ao lado de Camus, em completo silêncio, até a décima primeira casa zodiacal.

Ao entrarem, Aquário deu passagem a Peixes e quando o pisciano ainda caminhava para o centro da grande sala principal ouviu a porta ser batida com tanta força que quase levou um tombo com o susto, tropeçando em uma das poltronas e caindo sentado todo tordo sobre ela.

— Cruzes! O que deu em você? Quer me matar do coração? — perguntou levando a mão ao peito.

— _Non_... Eu _non_... Mas, você sim! Você quer me matar do coração! — Camus dizia bufando pela boca — ENTÃO VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO ME ENGRAVIDAR DE VERDADE, AFRODITE DE PEIXES? QUE _MERDE_ DE IDEIA FOI ESSA, SEU CABEÇA DE BAGRE! 

Enquanto em Aquário rolava uma verdadeira quebra de louças, depois de muita conversa Mu e Shaka finalmente retornavam para casa.

Ainda um pouco exaltado e com os joelhos feridos doloridos, o lemuriano foi direto para o quarto para trocar de roupa, fazer uns curativos e esticar seu corpo pesado na cama.

Kiki tirava um cochilo em seu quarto, e após dispensar a serva e passar no cômodo do filho para verificar se estava tudo bem com ele, Shaka foi encontrar o marido lhe levando um gostoso chá de camomila.

— Deixa que eu faça isso, amor. — disse o virginiano ao ver o marido se esforçando para limpar os machucados com gaze, mas sua barriga o impedia de alcançar os próprios joelhos — Tome o chá, eu faço o curativo para você. — entregou a xícara a Mu e se ajoelhou a frente dele, apanhando o kit de primeiros socorros que estava sobre a cama — Se eles acham que eu esqueci que te machucaram só por causa dos pedidos de desculpas estão muito enganados.

— Ah, Sha, não começa. — o ariano disse provando o chá que lhe fora entregue — Hum... Está uma delícia!... Tirando a confusão do começo, até que foi tranquilo. Até menos pior do que imaginei. Estou realmente aliviado de não ter mais que esconder isso de ninguém.

— Que bom! Eu também estou, confesso.

— E mesmo que estejam ainda estranhando... O que é completamente normal, vamos combinar, né? Até que pareceram bem acolhedores e até empolgados! Acho que teremos uma fila de candidatos a padrinhos da nossa bebê, Shaka.

— Está brincando né? — Shaka parou de limpar o ferimento para olhar para o rosto de Mu — Nenhum deles merece. Eu não quero nenhum desses espíritos famintos para padrinho da minha filha. Onde já se viu, Buda?... Compararem você a cavalos marinhos... Isso deve ser uma provação, um teste de paciência!...

Mu deixou o marido resmungar o quanto quisesse para próprio alívio dele. Sabia que Shaka tinha um forte instinto protetor e precisava "por para fora" toda a tensão que vivera naquela manhã. Sendo assim, enquanto o virginiano excomungava aquele Santuário todo, Mu tomava seu chá tranquilamente, vez ou outra contendo um riso devido à zanga do marido.

Terminados os curativos e também o chá, Áries colocou a xícara sobre o criado mudo e esticando o braço segurou na mão de Shaka, o puxando para junto de si. Podia até parecer loucura sua, mas toda aquela rabugice nata do indiano era o que o tornava único e encantador a seus olhos apaixonados.

Passaram o resto da tarde deitados um ao lado do outro. Agora o mundo lhes parecendo bem mais leve sem nenhum segredo a ser escondido, apesar de que para Mu leveza era uma palavra que ainda demoraria alguns meses a voltar a fazer parte de seu dicionário!


	14. Chapter 14

Mais algumas semanas agitadas se passaram desde a revelação da gravidez miraculosa do cavaleio de Áries, o qual não tivera sossego, já que tornara-se o centro das atenções do Santuário de Atena.

A algazarra em torno de Mu era tamanha que Saga chegou a lhe oferecer dispensa do trabalho, porém o lemuriano recusou de pronto, visto que tinha a necessidade de manter a mente ocupada, já que abrira mão de todas as atividades físicas devido sua condição. Além disso, Áries queria pegar o máximo de licença "paternidade" que pudesse após o nascimento da filha e por isso estava decidido a deixar o trabalho apenas nos últimos dias de sua gravidez.

Assim, mesmo com todo o assédio, o lemuriano tentava manter sua rotina.

O que já não era tão fácil, pois a cada dia que passava seu peso só aumentava e também seu desconforto, uma vez que seus órgãos internos não foram projetados para uma gestação, e nem seu quadril possuía um bom encaixe para o bebê, por isso a distensão dos músculos e da pele lhe causavam dores e falta de ar.

Todavia, passado o alvoroço inicial, e mesmo com toda a euforia dos colegas, Mu estava aliviado em finalmente ter revelado sua gravides a todos. Não pesava mais sobre seus ombros o fato de estar escondendo algo tão importante, quanto inusitado, de seus amigos, principalmente de Camus, que era muito próximo a si.

O francês, por sinal, que apesar de sempre muito solicito e prestativo desde a revelação, às vezes deixava escapar algum sinal de desconforto que não passava despercebido pelo ariano, o qual se perguntava intimamente por que Camus o olhava com tanta seriedade, algumas das vezes até franzindo as sobrancelhas resmungando baixinho alguma coisa inaudível.

Aquário lhe parecia bem irritado, nos últimos dias, mas Mu achou melhor não lhe incomodar com perguntas.

No começo pensou até que o aquariano pudesse estar chateado consigo, mas logo descartou a ideia quando Camus lhe trouxera uma diversidade de petiscos tão deliciosos quanto saudáveis, o alertando que em sua condição deveria se alimentar bem. Por diversas vezes o francês também lhe ajudava a se ajeitar melhor, para que se sentisse mais confortável, até trazendo almofadas de seu Templo para colocar sobre suas pernas inchadas.

Sim, aqueles pequenos momentos de zanga do aquariano tinham certamente outra fonte e já até suspeitava qual seria.

Era pensando nisso, no mau humor de Camus desde sua revelação, que Mu descia as escadas do décimo terceiro Templo ao final da tarde a passos lentos e calmos para não se cansar.

Havia deixado o expediente mais cedo, pois estava com uma incomoda dor nas costas e pernas, e como evitava usar o teleporte teria muito a caminhar até a sexta casa.

Ao passar por Peixes sentiu um delicioso aroma de bolo quente e imediatamente sua filhotinha chutou sua barriga exigindo do pai que a satisfizesse.

Com um sorriso maroto e segurando a barriga com as mãos a fim de acalmar sua pequena, Mu adentrou os aposentos da casa do amigo já se anunciando.

—DIDO! Estou entrando, não sei o que você está fazendo... Mas minha filhotinha exige um pedaço

Da cozinha, Áries ouviu o grito do pisciano em resposta.

— Estou na cozinha! Venha até aqui, Mu!

Cruzando um corredor longo e amplo, sempre muito bem decorado com rosas de um perfume sem igual dispostas em graciosos vasos suecos de porcelana, o ariano chegou ao local em tempo de ver Afrodite, que usava enormes luvas acolchoadas em formato de peixinhos, colocar a assadeira do bolo sobre a bancada de mármore que compunha sua cozinha.

— Oi, barrigudo! Chegaram na hora certa! — disse o pisciano sorridente, satisfeito com sua receita que havia dado certo — Vai comer quentinho! Senta ai. Vou desinformar e cortar um pedaço para você.

— Hum! É bolo de que? — perguntou Mu puxando uma das cadeiras.

— De limão siciliano com framboesas. O preferido do Camus. — respondeu Afrodite enquanto retirava as luvas de peixinho e apanhava um prato para servir o amigo — Eu fiz para ver se um pouco de açúcar, e amor, é claro, adoça aquela cara azeda dele, porque vou te contar viu... Desde o dia em que você revelou sua gravidez na Arena que ele não fala direito comigo. Dorme de bunda virada e ainda gela meu pé... Tenho que colocar bolsa de água quente debaixo do cobertor, acredita?

— Acredito! — Mu deu uma gostosa risada enquanto, com a ponta dos dedos, afanava um pedacinho do bolo — O Camus anda bem estranho mesmo. No começo achei que era comigo, mas não. A aura dele é sempre pacifica quando está perto de mim, e ele se mostra sempre preocupado em me ajudar em tudo. — Mu interrompeu a fala para pegar o pratinho com bolo que Afrodite lhe servia e já comer um pedaço, continuando a falar de boca cheia — Humm, está delicioso!... Bem, como eu dizia ele me ajuda muito, sabe, mas eu reparo que as vezes ele me olha, resmunga alguma coisa e se irrita. Dido o que você aprontou?

— Eu? — Peixes arregalou os olhos num misto de surpresa e indignação, e exasperado com o teor da conversa tratou logo de engolir o bolo que tinha na boca para retrucar — Eu não fiz nada! Pode acreditar. Dessa vez, até porque eu já sei bem que de Camus de Aquário a gente nunca consegue esconder nada, eu deixei tudo às claras, Mu.

— Didoo! Você contou! — Mu se demonstrou surpreso e indignado.

— Ah, querido, não teve como, né. Eu disse que você estava esperando um bebê e que eu queria muito também ter um filho com ele, afinal, já que você conseguiu né, vai que... Bem, seria uma puta prova de amor, não acha? Pois bem, sabe o que ele fez? Ele concordou, meu amor!

— Tá brincando!... O Camus?

— O próprio! Ele concordou! Ele aceitou... Então começamos a tentar fazer o nosso bebê, quer dizer, eu tentei muito mais que ele né, ali, toda noite, sem dar descanso para ele, porque Mu, me perdoa, mas esse barrigão ai, esses pés que não cabem nem tamanca de feira, essa cara de prato, não é para mim não, querido.

O sueco imediatamente percebeu que havia falado bobagem, pois o amigo, que estava achando graça de sua história até o momento, pareceu ficar encabulado, pois agora o olhava sem jeito, e um tanto desconfortável lhe perguntou:

— Dido... Você... Você acha mesmo que eu estou tão gordo assim? O Shaka diz que não engordei muito, mas, sei lá... Eu estou feio, não é?

— Não! Que isso, Mu! —Afrodite tratou logo de consertar a besteira, pois o lemuriano agora o encarava tal qual um filhote de labrador, perdido e inconsolável — Você sabe que eu sou exagerado, né Mu. Você está lindo, meu querido. Não foi isso que quis dizer, mas sim que tenho... Medo. Afinal, gerar uma vida dentro de nós é maravilhoso, mas sendo um homem também é assustador! — dizia rápido, já servindo outra fatia de bolo ao amigo para distrai-lo — Te admiro muito, Mu, você é um guerreiro mesmo... Mas o negócio é que o Camus aceitou e agora a bicha tá virada comigo porque eu tentei engravidá-lo! Vê se pode! Você entende os homens... Nós... Ah, você entende o Camus?

— Ai Dido! O Camus gravido? Que ideia! Acredite, não sei se desejaria mesmo isso a outro homem, meu amigo. Não é fácil! Realmente as mulheres é que são as verdadeiras guerreiras!... Estar grávido é muito estranho. Ainda mais no meu caso, que em minha relação com Shaka pouquíssimas vezes fui passivo e não curto muito, sabe?

— Hum... Imagino!

— Muda tudo! TUDO! — enfatizou o ariano — O Shaka não quis mais transar. Bem, pelo menos não do modo convencional. Mas, enquanto eu estiver gravido ele já disse que nada de sexo, que não vai ser passivo, então nos viramos usando a criatividade... Mas, sabe que mesmo que eu sinta falta de transar com ele do modo convencional, com essa barrigona acho que nem conseguiria. — concluiu meio sem graça, passando a mão na barriga a sentindo se mexer.

— Ah, não mesmo! — meneou a cabeça o pisciano.

— Isso, digo, a gravidez, mexe com a cabeça da gente. Mas, voltando ao Camus, me perdoa, Dido, mas eu não consigo acreditar que Camus aceitou assim na boa vontade engravidar não. O que ele te falou depois que eu me revelei? Eu me lembro de ele sair da Arena arrastando você e quando fui te procurar já tinham sumido. Vocês brigaram não foi?

— Se brigamos? Querido, foi "O" barraco! Pega mais um pedaço que eu vou te contar, quem sabe assim você acredite em mim e me ajuda a entender o que deu nele.

*Início do flashback*

— Non... Eu non... Mas, você sim! Você quer me matar do coração! — Camus dizia bufando pela boca — ENTÃO VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO ME ENGRAVIDAR DE VERDADE, AFRODITE DE PEIXES? QUE MERDE DE IDEIA FOI ESSA, SEU CABEÇA DE BAGRE!

Afrodite olhava para Camus, aturdido e até um pouco confuso, então levantou-se da poltrona e encarou os olhos avelãs raivosos do amado.

— Por que você está gritando? — perguntou de maneira firme.

— Ah, por que? POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA? — o ruivo respondeu dando um risinho debochado, mas logo voltando ao semblante colérico de antes.

— Ora, eu não sei! — Afrodite deu de ombros — Eu não estou entendendo esse chilique todo seu não, e abaixa o tom de voz que você não está na boate. — suspirou fatigado — Sou eu quem não está entendendo nada. É claro que eu estava tentando te engravidar de verdade, Camus de Aquário.

— Ah! Então você confessa!

— Alôca! Mas é claro! Eu te disse que queria ter um bebê com você e o senhor CONCORDOU!

— _C'est incroyable_! (É inacreditável!) — murmurou o aquariano com os olhos tão injetados no rosto do cavaleiro de Peixes que nem piscava — _Vous êtes incroyable_ , _Aphrodite_!(Você é inacreditável, Afrodite!) — os lábios chegavam a tremer enquanto falava.

— Está me xingando? — perguntou o pisciano, que agora também começava a sentir-se nervoso — Se está me xingando fala isso na minha cara, para eu entender!... O que foi, Camus? Não quer mais ter um bebê comigo, é isso? Mudou de ideia? Não me ama mais?

— _Dieu_! — o francês esfregou o rosto nervosamente e distanciou-se alguns passos do pisciano — _Non_! Eu _non_ posso acreditar que estamos tendo esse tipo de conversa! Você... — voltou a olhar para ele apontando-lhe o dedo indicador — Você, Afrodite de Peixes, ainda via me enlouquecer!

— Por queee? Se não queria engravidar era só ter dito!

— CHEGA! BASTA DESSA LOUCURA!

— Se vai continuar gritando para falar comigo eu vou por uma música em volume bem alto para deixar o ambiente adequado! — ironizou, encarando os olhos do amado que cintilavam em fúria.

— Percebe? Afrodite. O quão insana é essa discussão? O quanto você me conduz a fazer coisas insanas?

— Ah, então ter um filho comigo é insano, Camus de Aquário? É?

— NON! Mas você acreditar que podia... Podia me engravidar é sim, é insano! E... Eu... Eu estar aqui, agora, brigando com você por... Por medo de que por ventura você tivesse conseguido é ainda mais insano... _Dieu_! — esfregou os olhos deixando-se cair sentado no sofá, soltando todo o peso do corpo —...Eu preciso de uma dose forte de qualquer coisa!

— Então você não quer mesmo ter um filho comigo. — Peixes baixou a cabeça chateado — Se está dizendo que teve medo de que eu conseguisse te engravidar, então você não queria de verdade.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Camus olhou para o sueco, indignado — Por _Dieu_ , eu jamais achei que estivesse falando sério... Quem leva a sério um absurdo desses? Homens não engravidam!... Pensei que era algum fetiche seu, você é sempre cheio deles, ou uma nova maneira de me convencer a ser passivo. Mas _non_! Era verdade! Você me enganou... Me enganou? Ou eu mesmo me enganei?

Camus estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia coibir seu Cosmo, baixando a temperatura do local rapidamente sem se dar conta.

— Não! Eu nunca te enganei e não é absurdo, Camus. Veja o Mu! Mu é homem e está esperando um bebê... Sei lá, vai ver é um dom dos cavaleiros... Não custava tentar, né? Quem me enganou foi você, que disse que queria ter um filho comigo e agora não quer mais.

— Jamais aceitaria um absurdo desses em sã consciência, Afrodite. E você sabe que homem nenhum no MUNDO aceitaria... Você, por exemplo. Você quis me engravidar, mas em momento nenhum pensou em ser você a gerar um filho nosso, estou errado?... Dieu, ainda _non_ me conformo com o teor dessa discussão!

O Santo de Peixes olhou para o amado extremamente arrependido. Lentamente caminhou até ele e sentou-se a seu lado, no sofá. Sabia que no fundo Camus tinha razão.

Enquanto olhava pesaroso para o rosto colérico do aquariano, Afrodite pensava que ele mesmo, como homem, jamais sonhara em ficar grávido, em gerar uma vida dentro de si, carrega-la por nove meses, engordar, inchar, ter náuseas, depois sofrer as dores do parto, amamentar... — "Cruzes! Será que daria leite e teria seios?" — arregalou os olhos diante desse pensamento e levou ambas as mãos ao peito, apalpando os mamilos por baixo da camiseta.

Somente aquela ideia de ter seios lhe causou uma estranheza tamanha que sentiu um arrepio forte lhe fremir todo o corpo.

— Me desculpa, _mon amour_. — disse em baixo tom — Você tem razão. Eu não deveria ter tentado engravidar você sem que estivesse plenamente consciente de que era isso que você queria, mesmo que eu tenha deixado tudo às claras desde o começo, né, vamos combinar.

Camus olhou incrédulo para o amado.

— Afrodite, só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, levando em consideração que o Mu é homem e está gravido de verdade, eu tenho vontade de... De te esganar até a morte! — rosnou fechando as mãos e apertando os dedos contra as palmas, segurando-se para não voar no pescoço do marido.

— É que... Eu queria tanto ter uma família grande com você... — falou o sueco com a voz já embargada —... Eu sei que um homem gerar um bebê é algo impossível... Mas, vendo o Mu e considerando que o Cosmo é uma dádiva tão pouco ainda compreendida, e capaz de operar milagres, pensei que talvez...

— Talvez pudesse me engravidar com seu Cosmo. — concluiu o francês conforme meneava a cabeça negativamente — _Non_ posso acreditar nisso.

— Sei lá... Vai que o Cosmo, além de ser nossa fonte de poder, também tenha o dom de realizar nossos sonhos! Não custava tentar... — completou cabisbaixo, em seguida encarou novamente o rosto zangado do aquariano — Mas não fiz nada contra sua vontade, Camus de Aquário. Você concordou o tempo todo... Disse até que queria ter doze filhinhos comigo, um de cada signo, tá boa, Santa?— completou cabisbaixo.

— _C'est incroyable_! (É inacreditável!) — resmungou o francês ao se levantar do sofá — Non repita isso nem por brincadeira! Entendeu? _Merde_! — cruzou a sala a passos firmes em direção à porta, mas antes de deixar o local virou-se para a direção do pisciano e o encarou mais uma vez — Afrodite, eu estou falando muitíssimo sério. Se eu começar a enjoar, a tiver tonturas e náuseas, e se... E se eu estiver gravido... A criança vai ser órfã, porque eu te mato!... Vou dormir em Aquário hoje.

*Fim do flashback*

— E foi isso! — disse, enquanto lambia os dedos sujos de calda de framboesa — Desde então meu picolé de rabuja está mais frio comigo que as geleiras siberianas. Ele voltou para casa no dia seguinte, mas deve estar com a língua congelada, porque mal fala comigo. Só que o que aquele lá tem de coração gelado ele tem de rabo quente, meu bem. Quis transar, mas só se fosse ativo, aí me deu um sacode, virou para o lado e dormiu, sem nem dar boa noite... Disse que agora se eu quiser inverter as posições só aceita com camisinha...

Mu até que tentava se conter, já que, ou bem ou mal, aquilo que Afrodite relatava era uma crise conjugal, mas não pode conter a risada ao fim da narrativa do pisciano.

— Também pudera, né? Eu não tiro a razão dele não. — segurava a barrigona com ambas as mãos enquanto ria copiosamente —Eu deveria ter exigido o mesmo do Shaka, que usasse camisinha!... Ai, Dido... Coitado do Camus. Não consigo nem imaginar ele "prenho". Tá explicado tanto resmungo lá no trabalho.

— Coitado do Camus? Amigo da onça! Coitado de mim! — ralhou Peixes — Eu achando que ele estava tão esperançoso quanto eu, que estava me dando uma puta prova de amor.

— Ele não precisa fazer isso. Você sabe o quanto ele te ama. Todo mundo sabe.

— Hum... Mas, tudo bem. — o sueco se levantou apenhando os pratinhos de sobremesa para depois leva-los até a pia — Já me conformei. Confesso que já estava fazendo um monte de planos caso um milagre acontecesse, como certamente foi com você, e o Camy engravidasse, mas eu entendo o pavor dele... Ele ficou mesmo chocado quando viu seu barrigão. Teve até pesadelo outra noite... Se não o acordo a tempo eu tinha morrido congelado.

— Logo vocês se acertam. — disse Mu por fim, levantando-se da cadeira com certa dificuldade — Eu bem que gostaria de ficar mais, Dido, mas tenho que descer para casa. Shaka já deve estar me esperando.

— Eu ajudo você.

— Não precisa. Você fez um bolo para esperar o seu marido e está delicioso. Tente não fazer mais nenhuma merda que logo a marra dele passa. Tenho certeza que com muitos beijinhos e agrados logo ele esquece a sua proposta indecente.

— Que Atena te ouça! — sorriu o pisciano enquanto acompanhava Mu até a porta de saída — Vou dar um jeito na rabugice do Camus é hoje!

Juntos e aos risos, caminharam até a parte de fora da décima segunda casa e se despediram com um forte abraço.

Ao chegar em casa, Mu seguiu direto para a varanda que ficava de frente ao jardim de Virgem, onde estavam plantadas as Salas Gêmeas de Shaka.

Estava tão gordinho que não conseguia mais se sentar na rede, pois encontrava dificuldades para se levantar depois, então ajeitou-se sobre uma esteira que o virginiano havia deixado ali para ele.

Não demorou muito para que Shaka e Kiki logo aparecessem ali para se juntarem a ele. O pequeno correndo em sua direção todo animado e saudoso do pai, o cavaleiro trazendo nos braços uma bandeja com fatias de melancia geladinhas e bem vermelhinhas.

— Oi amor. — disse o loiro ao sentar-se a seu lado — Chegou calado, nem avisou.

— Ah, as escadarias... — respondeu ainda meio ofegante —... Sentei aqui para retomar o fôlego antes de entrar. Hum! Que delícia, eu quero! — já crescia os olhos para as fatias de melancia — Mas antes, me ajuda a tirar as sandálias? Meus pés doem tanto!

— O Kiki ajuda, papai! — respondeu de pronto o ruivinho ao puxar as pernas do pai para lhe retirar as sandálias.

— Obrigado filhote... O que seria de mim sem meu filhote? — ria o ariano ao receber uma fatia de melancia do marido.

— Seus pés estão inchando demais, amor. — Shaka colocou a bandeja ao lado deles, cruzou as pernas e assim que Kiki retirou as sandálias do amado apanhou suas pernas, as ajeitando sobre seus joelhos, e começou a massagear — Eu li no livro que massagem e a ingestão de bastante líquido ajudam a diminuir o inchaço! Li também que dormir de lado acomoda melhor o bebê e a mãe... O pai, no seu caso! Com algumas adaptações você vai se sentir melhor!

— Me sinto tão pesado, Sha, e nem cheguei aos sete meses! Mas, já engordei 17 quilos, luz da minha vida.

— Mas isso é normal. — continuava Virgem otimista.

— Sei não. Se continuar engordando não vou aguentar chegar aos nove meses.

— Não fala bobagem, Mu. Você está ótimo! Talvez engorde mais um pouco... Mas bem pouco...

— Mais? Não tem como ficar maior que isso! — alisou a barriga dando um suspiro —Bebê, não precisa me deixar tão gordinho assim.

— Calma, amor, faltam só três meses praticamente. O doutor Adônis disse que é normal, que algumas gestantes ficam mais pesadas que outras, e lembra o que disse a doutora Helena na sua última consulta? Seu corpo está se adaptando. Você está retendo líquido para que sua musculatura e sua pele possam se expandir, criando espaço para a bebê se desenvolver. Tenha calma, logo nossa filhotinha estará do lado de cá e seu corpo voltara ao normal. — deu uma piscadinha para o amado e continuou a massagem — Hoje eu fiz um monte de almofadas bem macias para ver se você consegue dormir melhor, já que está sempre reclamando de dor nas costas! Kiki pega para o Bába na sala de meditação uma almofada das novas e traga para o seu pai? 

— O Kiki pega, Bába. Deixa só ele teminá de comê. — respondeu o pequeno, que estava quietinho ao lado dos dois devorando a terceira fatia de melancia.

— Oba! Vou adorar almofadas fofinhas. Estou precisando. E Kiki, lava essas mãos antes de ir lá legar.

Mu disse minutos depois ao ver o filho correr para dentro do templo, só escutando um "tá" gritado como resposta. 

O lemuriano aproveitou para retirar a camiseta e ficar apenas de calça, enquanto saboreava uma das fatias de melancia.

Shaka por sua vez, continuava com a massagem, agora no outro pé, voltando a conversar.

— Lavei todas as roupas novas que compramos pra você amor. Também terminei de adaptar a cinta para ajudar a sustentar a barria e por último preparei uns incensos de camomila para queimar na hora de dormir. Acalma! Fora essas coisas, não sei mais o que posso fazer para te ajudar. Mas, preciso que você também me fale do que você precisa. Só mais três meses, Mu! — disse dando um beijo no pé do marido e pegando os dois para acaricia-los — Não sabe o quanto estou ansioso para ver o rosto da nossa filha!

— Só três meses... Só três meses... Acha pouco porque não é com você. — Mu respondia de boca cheia, enquanto mexia os dedinhos dos pés. 

Logo Kiki apareceu correndo rodeado por várias almofadas flutuantes. 

— Aqui papai, o Kiki ajudo a faze! É pá você e pá nenê.

— Nossa que lindas! Adorei! Traga aqui que já vou usar agora. — colocou a casca de melancia de lado, enxugou as mãos e ajeitou algumas atrás de si.

Kiki e Shaka o ajudaram, aproveitando para bajular um pouco mais o gravido.

— E então, ficaram boas amor?

— Hmmm melhor impossível. — afirmou o ariano com um suspiro preguiçoso — Não tem muito mais o que fazer para me ajudarem, mais que isso só eu pondo nossa filhota na sua barriga Sha...

— Se tivesse como dividir, né? — Virgem riu da ideia do amado e de sua própria.

— Sim... Agora venham. Deita os dois aqui comigo um pouquinho. Fiquei o dia todo fora e estava morto de saudade das duas luzes da minha vida.

Os três ficaram mais um tempo ali se curtindo um ao outro.

A bebê nem havia nascido ainda e já se tornara o centro das atenções daquela casa.

O sexto Templo agora era como um pequeno sistema solar, com uma estrela pequenininha e três planetas "babões" orbitando ao redor dela.

Aguardavam ansiosos pelo dia em que finalmente a teriam nos braços.

Principalmente Mu, pois se continuasse a engordar naquele ritmo temia ser ele a gigante lilás que prenderia os planetas Shaka e Kiki em sua órbita!


	15. Chapter 15

Mu estava agora com sete meses e três semanas de gestação.

Como temia, havia engordado ainda mais.

Seu organismo retinha tanto líquido que até os braços e coxas, sempre musculosos, agora apresentavam aparência mais roliça e textura mais macia, para seu completo desespero, uma vez que ainda faltavam pelo menos cinco semanas para o nascimento de sua filha.

Na última consulta médica, após realizar inúmeros exames, havia até questionado os médicos se dentro de sua barriga tinha mesmo apenas um bebê, já que estava tão grande que até podia jurar estar gerando gêmeos!

Doutor Adônis e Dra. Helena, atenciosos como sempre, trataram logo de acalmá-lo explicando que, além de ser normal o fato de que algumas gestantes engordassem muito mais que outras, parte do motivo do ganho de peso exagerado era devido a uma reação natural de seu corpo, masculino, aos hormônios femininos agora por ele produzidos.

Por isso, os médicos se atinham a apenas receitar vitaminas e repouso, além da recomendação de não mais subir e descer as escadas.

Não tendo mais como adiar então, o lemuriano enfim aceitou pedir licença do trabalho.

De fato estava cada vez mais difícil se locomover até o décimo terceiro Templo, no alto da montanha.

A compressão dos órgãos internos era tanta que logo ficava ofegante até mesmo quando dava poucos passos dentro de sua própria casa, e o peso da barriga incomodava tanto que aceitou também usar, por baixo das roupas, as cintas para gestantes que Shaka comprara e adaptara retirando o fundo, já que, como "papai", o volume extra ficaria esmagado.

Nessas férias forçadas, para se distrair Áries costumava sentar-se em um pufe confortável no pátio de Virgem que tinha uma ampla vista para as escadarias das Doze Casas. Ficava ali, horas, lendo ou apenas observando Kiki brincar, já que o menininho estava adorando ter o pai mais tempo em casa.

Também era ali no pátio que Shaka se acomodava a seu lado e recebiam as visitas dos amigos.

Esses chegavam ao início da tarde. Traziam guloseimas e presentes, depois conversavam por horas, tomavam chai, e quando Virgem notava o cansaço do marido no final da tarde tratava logo de despachar todos para suas casas para finalmente se recolher com o amado.

Aquele dia não foi diferente.

Ao entardecer Mu se despediu de Aldebaran, Aiolia e Afrodite, que vieram visita-lo e ficaram um pouco mais para jogar cartas. Quando foram embora, enquanto Shaka recolhia os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão e colocava Kiki pra dormir, que já havia desmaiado há tempos, esgotado pelas brincadeiras, o Santo de Áries caminhava devagar para seu quarto.

Estava quente e necessitava de um bom banho para se refrescar.

Aproveitaria que Shaka estava distraído para ter alguma privacidade.

Normalmente o virginiano o ajudava, mas nos últimos dias Mu evitava ao máximo que o marido o visse nu. Por isso, pegou um roupão, entrou no banheiro e com certa dificuldade conseguiu se despir.

Inconscientemente parou alguns instantes em frente ao espelho e ficou olhando para seu corpo.

Estava tão mudado!

O que o intrigava dessa vez, era que nos últimos dias pequenos seios pareciam começar a se desenvolver. Poderia ser apenas excesso de gordura, mas podia senti-los pesados, doloridos, o que o deixava até um pouco perturbado.

Tentou aceitar o fato convencendo-se de que ter seios poderia ser ótimo para o bebê, poderia alimentá-lo e assim ele estaria livre de enfermidades comuns aos lemurianos, como a que acometeu Kiki quase o levando à morte, mas ainda assim sentia-se extremamente envergonhado.

Sempre fora um guerreiro másculo e viril, com um corpo esculpido em treinamentos árduos, e agora não bastava estar gestante e inchado também teria seios!

Sinceramente não sabia lidar com mais aquele golpe.

Foi por isso que Mu, assim que ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo e viu Shaka entrando com uma toalha na mão para acompanha-lo no banho, tratou logo de se enfiar dentro do roupão às pressas para esconder os pequenos seios.

Além da toalha Virgem trazia consigo dois bombons para presentear o amado.

Mu desenvolvera um gosto peculiar por chocolates.

Todos os dias, enquanto assistiam à novela, Shaka comia pipoca e Mu devorava os doces.

Áries estava muito gordo por causa dos hormônios sim, mas seu apetite voraz por açúcar também contribuía muito para seu ganho de peso.

O que não era problema nenhum para Virgem, uma vez que o indiano estava cada dia mais fascinado com aquela gravidez e com as transformações milagrosas que ocorriam no corpo do amado.

Aproximando-se distraído de Áries, Shaka colocou a toalha e os bombons sobre a pia e abraçou o lemuriano pelas costas, apertando seu corpo roliço contra o seu, como sempre fazia.

Notou que Mu parecia um pouco desconfortável, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, não aproveitando o abraço que o loiro lhe dava em sua total plenitude.

— Mu... Está se sentindo bem? Parece meio tenso. — com um beijo em seu pescoço, perguntou por precaução.

— Tenso? Não, só estou cansado. Sabe, o peso extra... — tentou disfarçar — Eu ia tomar banho, mas pode ir você na frente. Vou deitar um pouco e descaçar, depois eu tomo.

Mu falava meio agitado, enquanto tentava amarrar o cinto do roupão, notando que esse era curto demais.

A agitação do marido, no entanto, não passou despercebida pelo virginiano, que há dias notava o comportamento alterado do lemuriano, o qual parecia evita-lo, fosse recusando os deliciosos banhos de banheira que lhe oferecia como de costume, ou dormindo todo paramentado, com camiseta e calça, até mesmo nas noites mais quentes. Shaka notou também que Mu não se trocava mais em sua frente, mesmo que encontrasse dificuldade para conseguir tirar e colocar as próprias roupas.

Virgem então decidiu agir.

Segurando nos ombros de Mu o virou delicadamente de frente para si e tocou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, com muita ternura.

— Mu... Amor, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou o encarando nos olhos — Há dias tenho notado você meio tenso... Você não toma mais banho comigo, dorme todo cheio de roupa... Está com vergonha por ter engordado? É isso? Porque se for você é um bobo! É normal, Mu. E eu estou achando você tão bonito com esse barrigão ai! — sorriu quando disse isso — Você nem me deixa mais te abraçar direito. Se soubesse o quanto está bonito... Acredite em mim!

Mu não respondeu, mas era possível ver a face corada e envergonhada com a sua situação.

Shaka então se afastou uns poucos passos e pegou em sua mão, dando um beijo para logo em seguida fazer um carinho nos cabelos lavanda.

— Se quer tomar banho sozinho vou te respeitar, mas não precisa ter vergonha de mim. Esse barrigão só te deixou ainda mais lindo e admirável. Sei que não está sendo fácil para você, mas estou aqui. Não está sozinho!

O lemuriano ficou sério e sua testa se enrugou, com os pontinhos quase se unindo demonstrando a angustia que sentia.

Sentia tanta falta dos toques e carinhos do marido que seria melhor contar de uma vez, pois não era como se pudesse esconder o que ocorria para sempre.

Extremamente constrangido, o ariano se aproximou de Shaka, que ainda esperava pacientemente por uma resposta, e abraçou-o com cuidado.

— Sei que está comigo. — falou em tom baixo, em um fio de voz — Mas, luz da minha vida, as mudanças que estou sofrendo, elas... Elas são muito maiores do que esperávamos. Eu não consigo evitar me sentir assustado, perturbado e até envergonhado. Você sempre me achou tão atraente...

— E ainda acho! — Shaka sorriu.

— Você... Sussurrava aos meus ouvidos elogios à minha aparência... E agora...

— Agora o que, Mu? Você continua lindo.

— Pelos deuses! Eu nem sei como dizer isso...

— Dizer o que? — outro sorriso, pois já imaginava ouvir mais uma reclamação quanto ao peso extra que ganhava a cada dia.

— Agora, além de gordo, inchado e barrigudo... Eu... — tomou coragem — Eu estou começando a ter seios, Shaka. Seios! Como os de uma mulher.

Conforme Mu foi falando a voz foi abaixando até não ser mais que um sussurro, então ele se separou do marido e resolveu mostrar a Shaka a razão de seu desconforto.

Virgem então ficou sério.

Será possível que tinha ouvido mesmo Mu dizer que tinha seios?

Foi quando o lemuriano abriu totalmente o roupão e exibiu o corpo nu sem mais rodeios que o virginiano se deu conta de que não estava ficando louco ou ouvindo coisas!

À sua frente via Áries com um lindo par de seios!

Ainda que pequenos, tinham um formato perfeitamente arredondado, cheios e com mamilos bem proeminentes. A curvatura quase tocava no início da barrigona.

Virgem ficou espantado! Em uma primeira instância por ver o corpo do marido, o qual estava tão familiarizado por anos, tão transformado e diferente. Depois porque foi o primeiro par de seios, ao vivo, que viu na vida!

E, Buda, eram lindos!

Shaka chegou a pensar, mesmo que por uma fração de segundos, que não era gay, pois tinha simplesmente achado muito sexy os seios do lemuriano, por fim concluiu que, sendo homem ou mulher, estava destinado a amar aquele lemuriano independente de seu gênero, uma vez que o que determinou sua orientação sexual fora Mu de Áries!

A verdade era que, sendo homem ou mulher, amaria Mu com a mesma intensidade e paixão, mas também adorava ser possuído por ele, sentia falta de ser tomado por Mu, isso não podia negar.

Foi desperto de seus pensamentos quando notou o marido fechando o roupão extremamente sem jeito e corado pela timidez.

Segurou em seus punhos o impedindo.

— Então... Era isso! Mu, tem ideia do quanto isso é incrível? Isso é uma dádiva, uma benção! Você vai poder amamentar nossa filha e ela não vai ter os problemas graves que o Kiki teve pela falta de colostro! Não tem nada de vergonhoso e humilhante. Isso é parte do nosso milagre! — dizia sorrindo.

Queria tocar nos seios dele, mas percebeu o desconforto do amado e então o puxou para um abraço.

— Me desculpe, amor! Eu posso imaginar o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para você... Assustador até. Eu não sei o que fazer para te deixar menos constrangido ou mais confortável. Se quiser tomar banho sozinho eu vou entender. Mas não tenha vergonha de mim. Eu amo tanto você e eu estou tão feliz com essa filhotinha que você vai me dar que tudo que vejo e sinto é amor e gratidão! Não se sinta mal!

Mu se surpreendeu com a aceitação do amado.

Não que duvidasse do amor de Shaka, mas se ele mesmo ainda não havia se acostumado, imagina o parceiro?

— Sério, Sha? Não é esquisito? Um homem barrigudo e... Com seios?

— Sim, é. Mas, você não é o primeiro homem com seios, amor. Se for ao centro de Athenas à noite vai ver um monte! — tentou descontrair o ariano e acabar com aquele clima tenso.

— SHAKA!

Mu arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em espanto.

Deu um empurrão de leve no marido enquanto olhava para ele rindo descontraído.

— O que? Os seus ainda são verdadeiros!

A brincadeira pareceu ter dado certo, pois logo Mu começava a rir também, esquecendo-se até da vergonha que sentia momentos atrás.

— Você está certo. — disse o ariano dando as costas para o amado, abrindo o roupão e voltando a se olhar no espelho como fazia antes de Shaka ter entrado no banheiro — Saber que nossa bebê vai poder mamar me deixa aliviado, já que foi exatamente por não ter sido amamentado que Kiki adoeceu...

— Exatamente!

— Espero que eles não cresçam muito. — agora o lemuriano dizia enquanto analisava os seios, tocando, sentindo o peso, formato, textura — Quando aperta dói um pouco, está bem sensível por conta do crescimento.

Atrás de Mu, Shaka o observava, através do reflexo no espelho, atento e estranhamente excitado por ver o marido tocando-se daquela maneira.

Sentiu uma vontade visceral de também tocá-los.

Normalmente estaria muito envergonhado, mas estava tão fascinado e hipnotizado com aquilo que não sentiu constrangimento algum, ao contrário, se aproximou de Mu ainda mais, até colar seu peito nas costas dele, sem tirar os olhos do reflexo dele no espelho.  
Tudo aquilo era tão fascinante!

A transformação do corpo de Mu, o milagre!

O homem másculo, viril e forte que tanto encantava Shaka estava mudado, mas tão bonito quanto antes, e essa nova versão exercia a mesma atração em Virgem, simplesmente pelo fato de ser Mu, o seu grande amor ali.

Colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e deslizou os dedos por seus braços.

Juntou coragem e fez um pedido.

— Mu... Eu posso... Tocá-los?

—... Pode!

Foi tudo o que o lemuriano conseguiu responder.

Estava ainda encabulado, e sentia-se estranho, mas confiava em Shaka.

Olhou para o marido através do espelho e reunindo um pouco mais de coragem, enquanto movia o braço devagar, segurou na mão de Virgem e a conduziu até o seio direito deixando que ele o tocasse, sentindo todo o corpo arrepiar em resposta.

Não era apenas em volume que o local aumentara, sua sensibilidade estava mais aflorada.

O indiano por sua vez, nunca havia tocado em um seio antes, e mesmo achando bonito e atraente nas mulheres que via na TV ou mesmo nas servas e amazonas do Santuário, jamais sentiu desejo em tocá-los.

Porém, quando apareceram em Mu a história era outra.

Nunca sentiu tanto desejo de acariciar um seio como agora!

Aos poucos, Shaka ia aprofundando o toque, apertando mais e mais, até ter todo aquele pequeno volume quente e pesado em sua mão, a preenchendo por completo.

Olhava no reflexo do espelho sem ao menos piscar.

Estava hipnotizado pela imagem de sua mão apertando e acariciando o seio do lemuriano.

Mu suspirava baixinho. Mantinha os olhos fechados, pois aquele toque tão intimo, somado ao corpo do amado colado ao seu e à abstinência sexual de meses já estavam cobrando seu preço.

Sentia-se tão excitado que mal conseguia conter os suspiros que lhe escapavam.

Shaka então atreveu-se a levar a outra mão ao outro seio, e logo estava com as duas segurando aquelas gotas redondinhas.

— Mu... é... Tão gostoso! — disse com um sorriso.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar, estava corado, mas não deixava de apalpar suavemente aqueles pomos pesados. Deu um beijo na lateral do rosto do ariano.

Áries estava tão barrigudo que ficava difícil abraça-lo completamente, por isso Shaka manteve-se atrás dele o puxando para mais perto, sem deixar as caricias que fazia.

— Ah, Mu... Que esse mês passe logo... Não aguento mais de ansiedade para poder olhar para o rosto da nossa filha, e também para... Para poder fazer amor com você de novo! Sinto tanto sua falta, Mu! Tanto! — dizia beijando o pescoço do lemuriano, também os ombros, depois subindo para os lábios, enquanto suas mãos se atreviam em carícias íntimas pelo corpo do amado.

— Hmm... Sha... Eu também. — Mu dizia entregue, então buscou os lábios de Shaka com sofreguidão, enquanto tentava a todo custo ter o máximo de contato que podia com ele, por isso, de maneira automática, roçava as nádegas nuas contra o quadril de Virgem, soltando gemidos baixos.

A saudade e desejo eram tamanhos que o lemuriano já até cogitava em ceder mais uma vez ao marido.

Precisava dele, ter prazer com ele.

Shaka não estava em melhor situação.

Entregue, ele beijava o marido com tanto amor e paixão que sua pele toda se arrepiava, seu peito apertava e seu coração batia acelerado.

Era realmente muito difícil ficar tanto tempo sem fazer amor com seu carneirinho.

Sentia falta desse contato, mas sabia que era preciso se controlar.

Mu estava quase no último mês de gravidez, estava enorme, com os pés inchados e agora até seios ele tinha!

Seria desconfortável para os dois.

Mesmo sentindo uma atração avassaladora pelo ariano naquele momento, Shaka, se mostrando um pouco mais sensato, reuniu forças, sabe-se lá de onde, para se afastar dele.

— Mu... Me desculpa... Eu... Eu perdi a cabeça! Eu sinto tanta falta de você, mas falta tão pouco, amor! — disse, mesmo não sendo o que queria fazer, mas sua razão lhe mandava ter um pouco mais de paciência.

— Sha... Pelos deuses, a gente da um jeito! — Mu suplicava ofegante, excitadíssimo — Olha como eu estou. — Disse ao pegar a mão de Virgem e levar até o meio de suas pernas.

Shaka ofegou em resposta, voltando a beijar Mu enquanto o acariciava intimamente, mas novamente sua consciência não o deixava em paz, pois sabia que possuir Mu sempre era doloroso para ele, e fazer isso com o estágio avançado de gestação do amado, era no mínimo irresponsabilidade.

— Mu não. — relutante voltou a se afastar — Eu... Tenho medo de você se machucar... Por favor, só mais um mês. Nós aguentamos tanto! Vem, melhor a gente tomar um banho juntinhos apenas!

— Detesto quando você tem razão! — Mu respondeu com um suspiro desanimado e uma bufada.

Mas, o lemuriano ainda estava muito excitado e vendo que o marido também estava, decidiu tomar providências para resolver a situação.

Pegou Shaka pela mão e o puxou lentamente até a borda da banheira, onde abriu as torneiras e propôs:

— Não precisa ser um banho apenas. — Mu sorriu e se aproximando dos lábios de Shaka lhe roubou um beijo, completando baixinho — Sei que tem mãos muito habilidosas, amor... E eu também.

O sorriso sensual de Virgem selou proposta, e aquele banho se mostrou muito mais prazeroso do que ambos poderiam imaginar.

Entre dificuldades e novos arranjos, os dois pareciam encontrar uma maneira para superar todos os problemas.

Porém, agora faltava pouco, e somente os deuses sabiam as surpresas que os aguardava naquela reta final!


	16. Chapter 16

No consultório do Dr. Adônis, Mu, Shaka e Kiki acertavam o dia da cesariana.

— O Kiki qué amanhã! — disse um animadíssimo lemurianinho retirando da boca o pirulito que havia ganho ainda há pouco do médico.

— Não! Daqui uma semana. — retrucou o cavaleiro de Virgem — O senhor disse que temos ainda alguns dias, não é?

— Bem... Sim. Nas minhas contas não mais que dez dias, mas eu temo que... — disse o pediatra.

— Nem vai ser preciso tudo isso. — continuou Shaka com propriedade — Uma semana já é o suficiente para o sol reger Virgem. Eu não quero que minha filha nasça leonina sendo que ela pode nascer virginiana! Não vou deixar cometerem essa atrocidade com minha princesa.

— Senhor Shaka... O bebê não pode esperar para escolher o signo! — respondeu Dra. Helena que acabava de entrar na sala com os últimos exames feitos por Mu.

— Claro que pode! — continuava categórico o indiano — Minha filha é virginiana, eu sei. Não se preocupe doutora, pode marcar para a semana que vem! E Mu... Segura ela ai!

— Pelos deuses Shaka! — Mu resmungou visivelmente cansado, tanto pela falta de ar quanto pela compressão dos órgãos internos, espremidos pelo bebê — Eu não sei se consigo aguentar, Luz da minha vida.

— Claro que consegue amor, eu te ajudo. — o virginiano dizia confiante, enquanto pegava nas mãos do marido — Não vai precisar fazer absolutamente nada! Nesses seis dias o Kiki e eu cuidaremos de você. Só vai precisar relaxar e esperar.

— Mas o Kiki qué amanhã, Bába! — reclamou o pequeno emburrado, já exibindo um bico enorme.

— E eu queria mês passado. — Mu suspirou baixinho.

— O Kiki não tem que querer. Vai ou não ajudar o Bába a cuidar do papai? —Shaka intimou o pequeno a parar com a birra.

Kiki então olhou para o pai loiro, depois para os médicos que esperavam uma resposta definitiva, e em seguida para Mu.  
— Tá bem, o Kiki ajuda. — disse por fim. Estava louco para conhecer a irmãzinha, mas se o papai e o Bába mandaram esperar ele esperaria.

Mu ao ouvir a resposta do filho soltou um suspiro cansado. Pelo visto ainda teria que carregar o peso de seu corpo rechonchudo por mais uma semana. Estava muito gordo, e até andar lhe era difícil.

Havia engordado impressionantes vinte e nove quilos. O rosto redondo reluzia, inchado e corado. Inchados também estavam seus pés, tornozelos e todos os seus vinte dedos. Exibia uma exuberante barriga, além de fartos seios cheios de leite.

Já havia discutido com Shaka sobre o dia da cesariana em casa e sabia que o marido estava irredutível. Se a menina nascesse leonina por causa de poucos dias, sendo que havia a possibilidade de tentar esperar que o sol entrasse em Virgem, Mu sabia que Shaka ficaria muito decepcionado.

Por isso tomou de vez a decisão.

— Doutor Adônis, Doutora Helena... Vamos tentar esperar uma semana. Pelas contas ainda temos alguns dias, não é? Então marca para exatamente daqui a sete dias, o primeiro dia de Virgem. — falou resignado.

— Obrigado amor. — sorrindo, Shaka segurou o rosto gorducho do ariano com ambas as mãos e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, depois um selinho nos lábios.

Ao lado deles Kiki enfiou o pirulito na boca e cruzou os bracinhos chateado.

— Está bem, senhor Mu. — disse Dra. Helena depois de trocar olhares com Adônis — Sim, nós temos alguns dias, mas quero que nesses dias então faça repouso absoluto. Continue a comer alimentos leves, se hidrate e daqui uma semana então faremos a laparotomia exploratória para podermos realizar a cesariana. E por favor, monitore o bebê. Qualquer alteração não pense duas vezes em me ligar. — frisou a última recomendação encarando Shaka nos olhos — Não vamos correr riscos à toa, não é mesmo?

Todos de acordo a consulta se deu por encerrada.

Shaka ajudou Mu a levantar-se da cadeira e juntos os três seguiram para o automóvel, o qual os aguardava na entrada do hospital.

Por causa do avançado estagio da gestação, Áries não mais utilizava seus poderes psíquicos, e por isso a volta para o Santuário foi feita de carro.

Enquanto dirigia, Shaka era todo sorrisos e animação, mas Mu não queria conversa, por isso fizeram o caminho de volta em total silêncio, já que Kiki também continuava emburrado.

Ao chegarem ao pé das escadarias, o Santo de Virgem cuidadosamente pegou Mu no colo para subir até a sexta casa, e este não relutou, afinal não podia fazer esforço.

— Não posso te ajudar a carregar nossa bebê, Mu, mas posso carregar você. — dizia enquanto atravessava a casa de Áries — Vai dar tudo certo amor. Somos cavaleiros de Ouro, temos o Cosmo a nosso favor. E eu estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo.

— Que os deuses te ouçam, Shaka! — disse o lemuriano, que observava Kiki subir um pouco mais a frente.

Os dias passaram lentos, e eles foram terríveis para Mu.

O ariano sentia dores fortes nas costas por conta da torção da coluna, a qual era forçada para amparar a barriga enorme. Precisava usar tops esportivos para sustentar os seios cheios de leite. A bexiga comprimida o forçava a ir ao banheiro com uma frequência incômoda. Os pés inchados já não entravam mais em nenhum de seus sapatos. Sem contar a falta de ar!

— "Abençoadas sejam todas as mulheres! Elas sim, são verdadeiras guerreiras!" — pensava o ariano toda vez que, ao fazer o mínimo esforço, sentia o ar lhe faltar.

Aliás, Mu andava constantemente ofegante. O bebê lhe comprimia também os pulmões e já não conseguia mais deitar-se na cama para dormir, tendo que passar as noites sentado em meio a várias almofadas macias, alegrando-se quando conseguia cochilar por algumas poucas horas.

Shaka esforçou-se ao máximo para cumprir sua palavra de proporcionar conforto e segurança ao amado. Não deixava nada faltar a Mu, além de ajuda-lo a ir ao banheiro, tomar banho, se vestir e até comer.

Kiki manteve longos diálogos com a irmãzinha nesse dias. Estava ansiosíssimo, ainda mais quando a sentia responder aos seus estímulos através do elo que partilhavam com Mu.

A pequena por sua vez, lutava por mais espaço, remexia-se muito e chutava as costelas do pai lemuriano com tanta força que seus movimentos eram facilmente notados por quem os via de fora, assustando alguns dos visitantes.

Dentre todos, por sinal, o mais impressionado sem dúvida era Camus de Aquário, que no dia que viu o formato nítido da pequenina mãozinha da bebê sob a pele da barriga de Mu quase teve um desmaio.

Afrodite precisou acalmar o francês com um chá de camomila, mas naquele dia Camus botou o pisciano para dormir no sofá, pensando que por pouco não era ela a ter uma mão empurrando sua barriga de dentro para fora, mesmo que esse pensamento fosse completamente absurdo.

Num fim de tarde, muito quente e com poucas nuvens no céu, Mu estava sentado debaixo das Salas Gêmeas comendo uma fatia geladinha de melancia.

Usava uma samba canção bem larga e uma camiseta velha que Aldebaran lhe emprestara. Touro era um homem enorme e suas camisetas eram bem mais confortáveis que as batas que o ariano usava, pois até elas já lhes ficavam apertadas.

Sentado em uma cadeira de vime, o Santo de Áries mordia os pedaços da fruta com vontade, fazendo a água adocicada lhe escorrer pelo pescoço e mãos, molhando a barrigona.

— Hmm que delícia! — disse para Kiki, que ao seu lado também comia uma fatia.

— Sim papai, o Bába ta cotando mais lá na cozinha e pondo na geladela.

— Ah, que bom, porque eu acho que vou querer mais... Aiiiii... Ai... — Mu deu um de repente ao sentir uma dor forte lhe contrair o abdome, deixando cair o pedaço da fruta no chão.

— PAPAI, O QUE FOI? — Kiki perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Kiki... Chama o Bába... Argh... Chama AGORA! — rangendo os dentes e já sentindo brotar na testa gotículas de suor, Mu agarrou nos braços da cadeira quase os arrancando fora.

O menino não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo em direção à cozinha, enquanto Áries cerrava os olhos e apertava os lábios com força.

Para seu completo desespero percebeu que estava tendo contrações abdominais e que elas só podiam significar uma coisa.

— A-Atena... Chegou a hora... Aiii... Me ajude...

Enquanto Mu rogava à Atena, Shaka já vinha até ele às pressas. Tinha um semblante assustado e um guardanapo branco nas mãos.

— Mu? O que foi? — ajoelhou-se à frente do ariano que se encolhia na cadeira — Kiki disse que mandou me chamar... O que... O que... Está tudo bem com você? Com nossa filha?

— Está tudo ótimo, Shaka de Virgem!... Não está vendo como... Como estou... ótimo? — grunhiu o lemuriano ao erguer o rosto extremamente corado, tanto de raiva quanto de dor, então soltou os braços da cadeira e agarrou com fúria a gola da camiseta que Shaka vestia — Devíamos ter feito a maldita cesariana há uma semana, Shaka de Virgem. UMA SEMANA! AHHH... ARGH... — rangeu os dentes encarando o marido nos olhos.

— Mu, por que está alterado desse jeito, amor? Não pode ficar assim, o que...

— Por quê? Por quê? PORQUE EU ESTOU ENTRANDO EM TRABALHO DE PARTO! E POR TODOS OS DEUSES, POR ONDE ESSA MENINA VAI SAIR, SHAKA DE VIRGEEEM AAAHHH!

Os gritos do ariano tinham tanta potência que estimulavam as contrações abdominais, fazendo tanto Mu quanto Shaka entrarem em desespero.

— Por... Buda! Ela está nascendo! Mas já? — balbuciou o virginiano, chocado.

— Papai! Ela vai sair como? — Kiki rodeava os pais eufórico.

— Puta que me pariu, puta que me pariu... Ahh... Atena... Não posso acreditar que isso... isso está me acontecendo... Argh... — o ariano soltou a camiseta do marido para novamente encolher-se na cadeira agora abraçando a própria barriga.

Outra contração veio, mais forte, e Mu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era a bebê mandando seu corpo abrir passagem, mas seus quadris masculinos não se expandiam, já que não havia canal por onde a criança sair, então o que sofria eram espasmos musculares fortíssimos, além de uma dor profunda.

— TÁ EPERANDO O QUE, SHAKA? ESSA MENINA VAI NASCER AGORA PORRA! EM LEÃO MESMO! PEGA AS COISAS E ME LEVA PARA O HOSPITAL A-GO-RA!

Mais um grito de Mu e Virgem finalmente despertou do choque.

— Hospital? Leão?... Ah CLARO! O HOSPITAL! — levantou-se do chão num salto e correu para a cozinha — Buda, minha filha está nascendo! — disse, então deu meia volta e voltou para o jardim, completamente desorientado. Correu pra um lado, para outro, foi até a varanda, e não tendo o que fazer lá voltou, entrou na cozinha novamente, colocou as mãos na cabeça e voltou até onde Mu estava, sentado sob as Salas Gêmeas.

— Mu... Eu vou pegar as coisas. Já deixei tudo arrumado. A maletinha dela, a sua, a do Kiki, tudo! Calma amor... Faz a respiração do livro. Lembra? A do cachorrinho! — dizia olhando para Áries enquanto simulava a técnica da respiração cachorrinho, a qual consistia em fazer um biquinho e inspirar e expirar o ar em intervalos rápidos e compassados.

Contudo, ao em vez de acalmar o lemuriano Shaka ganhou um belo de um croque na cabeça, dado de mão fechada e com a fúria ariana.

— EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SHAKA! — gritou Mu — Que porra de respiração? Eu quero ir para o hospital Ahhhh...

Shaka então se levantou apressado e correu para o quarto, onde todas as maletas que arrumara há dias já estavam dispostas no armário.

Kiki vinha correndo a seu lado.

— Bába, Bába! A nenê qué saí?

— É. Ela quer! Buda segura essa menina, nunca te pedi nada!

— O papai ta bem?

— Está sim, filho, o papai está bem... Vai ficar tudo bem.

— O Kiki ta com medo, Bába.

— Eu também... — sussurrou baixinho, enquanto colocava as maletas nos ombros, mas ao voltar-se para Kiki agachou-se e segurou em seu rostinho com ambas as mãos, encarando os olhões lilases brilhantes — Não precisa ter medo, meu querido. Seu pai é forte, sua irmãzinha também. Ela... ela apenas quer vir para o lado de fora mais cedo do que esperávamos. Será que pode fazer um favor para o Bába?

— O Kiki faz.

— Use seu teleporte e vá até a casa de Peixes. Diga ao dindo Afrodite que a bebê vai nascer e que preciso dele e do Camus para levar o seu pai ao hospital. Pode fazer isso?

— Tá. — respondeu o pequeno antes de desaparecer diante dos olhos azuis celestes de Shaka.

Virgem então se levantou e deixou o quarto correndo.

Antes de voltar ao jardim, passou no escritório e apanhou um relógio de bolso dourado muito bonito.

Olhou para os ponteiros angustiado.

— Por Atena! Só falta não dar tempo! — murmurou — Falta ainda três horas para a posição dos astros mudarem e o sol entrar em Virgem!... Minha filha não pode nascer no signo exibido do Aiolia! Merda!

Amaldiçoava os astros quando ouviu um berro ecoar por todo o Templo de Virgem.

— SHAKAAAAAAAAA!

— Já estou indo amor! — respondeu para Mu colocando o relógio no bolso apressadamente.

Estava tão atrapalhado, além de nervoso, ansioso e assustado que por onde passava derrubava tudo.

No caminho do escritório à cozinha caiu duas vezes, tamanha sua afobação, até que finalmente chegou ao jardim.

— Pronto! Podemos ir! Já estou ligando para a Dra. Helena e o Dr. Adônis. — disse o loiro com o celular na mão enquanto discava — Afrodite e Camus estão descendo.

— Eu não sei por que dou ouvidos à você... — Mu contorcia-se na cadeira — Era para eu estar com minha filha, leonina mesmo, aqui do lado de fora... E não... E não... Ahhhh... Ai... minha...deusa... E não estaria morrendo de dor!

— Shiii... Ele atendeu... Alô?

— NÃO FAZ SHII PRA MIM, SHAKA DE VIRGEM!

— Alô, doutor é o Shaka está nascendo!... Sim a minha filha está nascendo... Contrações?... Sim, acho que sim...

— É CLARO QUE SIM! — Mu gritou a seu lado.

— Sei lá de quando em quando, o tempo todo? — Shaka olhou para o marido o questionando.

— A MERDA DO TEMPO TODO! ARGH! — a resposta veio com outro grito.

— Não, parece que não tem intervalos... Sim estou saindo de casa agora... COMO? — arregalou os olhos assustado.

— O QUE? O QUE ELE DISSE? NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO?

— Ah... S-sei... tudo bem... Vai dar tempo. Obrigado doutor. — desligou o telefone meio transtornado e ajudou Mu a se levantar da cadeira.

— E então? — Mu perguntou ofegante.

— Doutor Adônis já vai avisar a Dra. Helena que estamos indo... Ela está lá no hospital já... Que sorte, né? Vamos, amor! Aguenta firme e... falta só três horas para o sol reger Virgem!

Mu fuzilou Shaka com os olhos e falou entredentes de forma ameaçadora.

— Três horas vai ser o tempo que minha fúria ariana vai levar para esganar você com requintes de crueldade, Shaka de Virgem. Essa menina está querendo sair agora, igual o Alien!... Então é melhor me levar para fazer essa cesariana neste instante ou não respondo por mim!

Nesse exato momento Camus e Afrodite chegavam a Virgem botando os bofes para fora.

O pisciano vinha com Kiki no colo enquanto Camus demonstrava visível preocupação.

— Shaka, Kiki nos avisou, me diga o que está acontecendo? — inquiriu o ruivo.

— A bebê está nascendo Camus! — respondeu o loiro afoito — Afrodite, por favor, me ajude a pegar essas bolsas e fique com o Kiki. — praticamente jogou em cima do pisciano duas das quatro bolsas com roupas e alguns acessórios de extrema importância, segundo seu julgamento, enquanto já encaixava as outras em um de seus ombros — Eu vou carregar o Mu, enquanto você, Camus, dirige o carro.

— Eu? — Camus disse com os olhos arregalados, pois a visão do lemuriano com aquela barriga enorme, gemendo de dor e agarrado ao virginiano lhe deixou tão perturbado a ponto de causar certa confusão — Mas... Não seria melhor chamar uma ambulância?

— Que ambulância, _mon amour_? Ele não está morrendo, só está parindo. — disse Afrodite, já com as bolsas encaixadas no ombro. Com o braço livre agarrou na manga da camisa do francês tratando logo de puxá-lo dali — Anda, vamos descer, até o Hospital de Atenas ainda tem chão.

— Pelos deuses!... Eu vou me teleportar. — disse Mu num grunhido em desespero.

— NÃO! — disseram os três cavaleiros em uníssono, num grito sincronizado e aflito, enquanto olhavam para o lemuriano encolhido em agonia.

— Não pode se teleportar, Mu. — Shaka completou, passando um dos braços por seus ombros — Tenta ficar calmo, logo estaremos lá.

— CALA A BOCA SHAKA DE VIRGEM! CALMO? CALMO? — Mu rangeu os dentes ao encarar o rosto nervoso do marido — E pensar que já era para eu estar com minha filha do lado de fora HÁ UMA SEMANA, SHAKA, UMA SEMANA! ARGH... ATENAAA.

Diante da aflição do amado, Shaka olhou rapidamente para Aquário e Peixes e fez sinal para seguirem na frente, voltando em seguida sua atenção para Áries.

— Vem, passa o braço pelo meu pescoço, vou te carregar até lá embaixo.

— Pelos... deuses... — resmungou enquanto seguia a ordem e se apoiava no corpo do virginiano, que sem demora o suspendeu do chão e o pegou no colo já seguindo para as escadarias o mais rápido que podia.

— Ahh... Não chacoalha tanto. Vai mais devagar, está matando nois dois com tanto sacolejo... Atena! — gritou o ariano atracado aos cabelos de Shaka.

— Me desculpa. — disse o indiano diminuindo os passos.

— AHH... Pelos... deuses... que dor... — gemeu ao sentir outra pontada forte de dor — VAI MAIS RAPIDO SHAKAAA! EU QUERO TANTO MATAR VOCÊ! AAHHH...

Ao passarem por Leão, os gritos do lemuriano chamaram a atenção de Aiolia, que logo saiu de sua casa para saber o que se sucedia.

— O que houve com ele, Shaka? Está tudo bem? — perguntou o Leão preocupado.

— Sim, está tudo bem. — respondeu Virgem sem se deter.

— NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ! AHHH. — gritou Áries ao sentir outra pontada aguda lhe pressionar o abdome.

Quando passaram por Câncer, Máscara da Morte já estava do lado de fora da casa em alerta, pois já havia ouvido os gritos ao longe.

— _Madonna mia_! Vai nascer? — perguntou assustado ao ver como Mu se contorcia no colo do virginiano.

— Sim, vai! — disse Shaka ao passar por ele, num misto de nervosismo e alegria.

Assim também fora quando passaram por Gêmeos e Touro, e entre gritos, sacolejadas, passos ora lentos ora acelerados, muitos puxões de cabelo e tropeços, Shaka e Mu enfim chegaram ao automóvel estacionado na frente da escadaria da casa de Áries, onde Afrodite terminava de colocar as bolsas no porta-malas, Camus já esperava no banco do motorista com a chave na ignição e Kiki corria de encontro aos pais que vinham descendo o ultimo degrau.

Atrás deles Aldebaran, Saga, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte vinham correndo, assustados e eufóricos, afinal muita gente ali, por que não dizer todos, se perguntava como seria o parto de um homem, além de estarem tremendamente chocados com a agonia do pobre lemuriano.

— Liga o carro, Camus. — sentenciou Shaka correndo em direção ao veículo, já retirando as bolsas do ombro e jogando para Afrodite guarda-las no porta-malas junto com as outras.

Virgem desceu Mu de seu colo com todo o cuidado e o ajudou a entrar no carro, enquanto Peixes pegava Kiki e se acomodava com o pequeno no banco da frente.

Kiki não tirava os olhos dos pais no banco de trás, estava assustado, ansioso e preocupado, e quando o carro começou a andar, aos trancos e barrancos, visto que o motorista estava tão nervoso que todo seu corpo tremia, perguntou categórico:

— Vai dá tempo, né dindo? Ou a nenê vai nascê aqui no carro?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mu arregalou os olhos e olhou para Kiki, logo em seguida franziu a testa suada e virando-se para Shaka, que se acomodava a seu lado no banco, então lhe deu uns pares de tapas mal dados em seus ombros, cabeça e onde pegasse.

— Se minha filha nascer nesse carro eu mato você Shaka de Virgem!

— Aii... Não vai... Não vai nascer aqui não. Por onde ela ia sair? Mu... Ai... Para com isso, você tem que ficar calmo. — dizia Virgem tentando desviar dos tapas — Lembra o que os livros diziam? Quanto mais nervosa mais dor a mãe sentiria?

— Eu não... Argh... Não acredito nisso! — grunhiu o lemuriano jogando a cabeça para trás e pousando ambas as mãos sobre a barriga.

— Faz a respiração amor... A de cachorrinho. Assim. — Shaka agora imitava a respiração novamente.

— FAZ VOCÊ! — Áries gritou, dando um croque na cabeça de Virgem e logo voltando a se encolher — AHHH MINHA... DEUSA! Não vai dar tempo, não vai dar tempo!

— Vai dar sim, amor. Ela ainda vai nascer sob a constelação de Virgem, você vai ver. É minha filha, eu sei o que tô falando.

Mu encarou os olhos do marido com fúria.

— Eu não posso usar o teleporte, mas nada me impede de usar telecinese e jogar você para fora dessa merda de carro, Shaka de Virgem. Se falar mais uma vez da porra do signo da nossa filha é isso que vou fazer... — ameaçou, começando a fazer a respiração que o marido lhe havia recordado.

No entanto, as contrações em seu abdome eram tão fortes e cada vez mais constantes, que para buscar certo alívio Mu agarrava-se à Shaka com força, como que procurando proteção e conforto, fosse lhe cravando as unhas nos braços e ombros ou atracando-se a seus cabelos dourados.

Ao chegarem ao hospital de Atenas Virgem tinha ambos os braços e o pescoço todo arranhado, além do longo cabelo desgrenhado, mais parecendo ter saído direto de uma briga de rua.

No desespero, não encontrando vaga para estacionar na entrada do hospital Camus subiu sobre a calçada e invadiu a área restrita para as ambulâncias. Mal o automóvel parou as portas já se abriram e Shaka, todo afobado, desceu primeiro, dando a volta às pressas para retirar Mu pelo outro lado.

Afrodite desceu com Kiki e correu até o porta-malas onde apanhou as bolsas, já seguindo os dois dourados que iam à frente.

Camus ficou ali para avisar os seguranças de que se tratava de uma emergência e retirar o carro.

Logo chegavam à recepção, com Mu no colo de Shaka mais uma vez.

— Moça, é uma emergência! Chame o doutor Adônis, avise que...

Nem foi preciso o virginiano completar a frase, pois logo viu Adônis que já vinha ao seu encontro acompanhando de alguns enfermeiros enquanto empurrava uma cadeira de rodas.

— Graças a Buda, doutor! — correu em direção ao médico.

— Eu já os estava esperando. — disse o pediatra com um sorriso sereno no rosto — Vem, senhor Shaka, coloque o Mu aqui. — posicionou a cadeira para que o ariano se sentasse — Terei que interna-lo num quarto de espera, porque infelizmente a doutora Helena acabou de entrar em uma cirurgia de emergência envolvendo um acidente com uma gravida de gêmeos e teremos que espera-la.

Todos ficaram em choque ao ouvir aquilo, menos Shaka, que já havia sido avisado quando ligou para o medido.

Mas nenhum deles estava mais em choque do que Mu.

— O QUE? — o ariano deu um grito de desespero, e imediatamente fechou os olhos e começou a estapear o cavaleiro de Virgem que o ajudava a sentar-se na cadeira — SHAKA DE VIRGEM A CULPA É SUA!

Adônis fez um sinal para um dos enfermeiros e quando ele se aproximou lhe disse baixinho:

— Prepare uma dose de calmante e deixe na mesa do meu consultório, por favor.

— Qual o peso do paciente?

— Não é para ele não. É para mim! Essa noite promete!


	17. Chapter 17

Duas horas havia se passado desde que Mu fora colocado no quarto de espera do hospital.

No corredor, Afrodite travava uma batalha com a máquina de refrigerantes, enquanto em seu colo Kiki parecia cada vez mais aflito.

Peixes intencionava distrair o garotinho lhe servindo uma latinha colorida da bebida doce e geladinha, enquanto ele mesmo lutava para manter a própria calma, o que não era tarefa fácil, já que os gritos de Mu podiam ser ouvidos ecoando pelo corredor, cada vez mais intensos e agonizantes.

— Dindo, o Kiki tá peucupado. — murmurou o pequeno lemuriano com os olhões violetas pregados à porta do quarto em que estavam seus pais.

— Ah, não fique, meu amor. Está... — um chute na base da máquina finalmente fez a engenhoca funcionar e a latinha de refrigerante cair no compartimento externo —... Está tudo bem. É assim mesmo.

— Mas o papai tá guitando muito, dindo! E ele tá xingando o Bába!

Aflito, Afrodite esqueceu-se do propósito pelo qual estava ali e abrindo a latinha em desespero a levou à própria boca, sorvendo em segundos a bebida gelada em goles generosos.

— É... é normal também! — disse amassando a lata e piscando os olhos, depois encarou o rostinho aflito do ruivinho — Olha, o seu pai é um dos guerreiros mais poderosos desse planeta, e não vai ser uma bebezinha querendo vir ao mundo que irá abatê-lo. Cofie no seu dindo, está tudo...

O som de algo se espatifando contra a parede, súbito interrompeu a fala do Santo de Peixes, que assustado olhou para a porta do quarto de Mu, e enquanto ouvia a voz rouca e potente do lemuriano despejando uma enxurrada de palavrões cabeludos, todos direcionados a seu companheiro virginiano, viu a porta se abrindo num rompante e de dentro do cômodo Camus de Aquário saltando afobado para fora.

— Pela deusa! — exclamou o pisciano com os olhos arregalados, vendo o francês bater a porta atrás de si e levar uma das mãos à testa, onde um galo enorme despontava — O que está acontecendo lá dentro?

— Ele está usando telecinese... E está com uma pontaria péssima! — Camus resmungou, esfregando o galo na fronte.

O ruivo estava pálido e atordoado. Respirava ofegante e parecia ter visto o séquito inteiro do senhor do Submundo á sua frente, pronto a atacar, dado seu assombro.

— Ele não pode usar telecinese agora, não no estado em que está! Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa! — Afrodite desesperou-se.

— Shaka tem que fazer alguma coisa! — Camus desencostou da porta e caminhou apressado até o pisciano, diminuindo o tom de voz ao sussurrar em seu ouvido — O marido é dele e ele que fez o filho nele! E pensar que você queria que eu passasse por isso, seu irresponsável! — deu um croque na cabeça de Afrodite.

— Ai! Eu já pedi desculpa, mon amour! Já disse que não quero mais. — resmungou o sueco, que a pedido de Camus entregou Kiki a seu colo.

— Venha, Kiki. O que acha de ir com o tio até a lanchonete tomar um sorvete de chocolate? Hum? Non é o que você mais gosta? Ouvi dizer que aqui tem um ótimo! — tentava convencer e tranquilizar o pequeno enquanto já caminhava ligeiro para o fim do corredor.

— Mas, e o papai? E o Bába? Eles tão bigando? O Kiki não qué fica longe deles! — dizia com voz chorosa, ainda com os olhos pregados à porta do quarto.

— E non vai ficar, non é mon amour? — Camus buscou Afrodite com os olhos lhe fazendo um sinal para que o ajudasse a acalmar o menino.

— Ah! Sim! — Peixes correu até eles para acompanha-los — Vamos só pegar o sorvete, que aliás ouvi dizer que é um dos melhores de toda a cidade de Atenas, e voltamos rapidinho para cá. Quem sabe a gente traz um para sua irmãzinha também? O que acha? Eu acho que quando a gente voltar ela já vai ter nascido!

— Dindooo, ela num vai pode toma sovete quando saí de dento do papai. Ela só podi toma leite!

— Jura?

Logo estavam longe do corredor e finalmente mantendo Kiki distraído.

Dentro do quarto de espera, porém, a tensão entre Áries e Virgem só aumentava.

Procurando não exaltar ainda mais o lemuriano, Shaka não rebatia sequer um grito, ofensa ou agressão.

Na verdade, nem conseguia se aproximar de Mu, pois toda vez que tentava uma garrafa de soro, um pedestal, ou qualquer objeto que estivesse naquela sala voava em sua direção.

Nada, no entanto, que não fosse fácil de desviar.

O que deixava Virgem assustado eram de fato os gritos de dor e agonia, além do descontrole de Mu.

— Mu, por Buda, se acalme! Precisa manter o controle, você está muito nervoso, isso vai te fazer mal! — pedia, ora desviando dos objetos lançados contra si, ora tentando uma mínima aproximação — Eu sinto muito. Não sabia que a hora ia chegar antes do esperado. Dr. Adônis disse daria tempo!

Vez ou outra Shaka apanhava um relógio de dentro do bolso e dava uma espiadinha. Torcia para o tempo passar rápido e os astros assumirem a posição correta para o nascimento de sua filha, mas segundos pareciam horas e as horas séculos!

— Mas, não deu... Argh... Não deu tempo, Shaka de Virgem! — Mu gemia sobre o leito, contorcendo-se dentro do avental hospitalar enquanto segurava a barriga enorme com ambas as mãos, cujas veias canuladas recebiam apenas soro, já que não podia receber nenhum medicamento — Estou com tanta raiva de você ... Ahhh... que tenho vontade de te esganar.

Era contra indicado dar analgésicos fortes antes da cirurgia, pois eles passariam as barreiras biológicas e chegariam até o bebe podendo afetar os reflexos da criança quando nascesse. Por isso, Mu fora instruído a caminhar pelo quarto e fazer um trabalho de respiração para tentar amenizar a dor das contrações irregulares.

Esse era seu único alívio, e parecia não surtir efeito, porém era só o que tinha.

— Vem aqui, Shaka! — esticou o braço chamando o marido — Ai... Preciso ficar de pé, preciso andar! Alivia... minimamente, mas alivia. Arhg... Vem, me ajuda!

Shaka imediatamente correu a seu auxilio, e com todo cuidado e amor ajudou o ariano a se por de pé e caminhar.

Lado a lado seguiam calados. Mu segurando firme a barriga com uma das mãos e a mão de Shaka com a outra, até darem duas voltas completas no cômodo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Mu. Logo nossa filha estará aqui conosco e tudo isso vai passar. — Virgem dizia tentando tranquilizar o marido.

— Não fala comigo! Eu ainda estou... Ahh... Aii... Muito bravo! — respondeu ofegante o lemuriano. 

Poucos minutos depois de caminharem pelo quarto, a porta tornou a se abrir e três enfermeiros entraram acompanhando Dr. Adônis para preparar o Santo de Áries para a cesariana.

Shaka nessa altura já nem sentia mais sua mão, de tanto que Mu a apertara buscando alívio das contrações.

— Boa noite, senhor Mu. — disse o médico, enquanto os outros dois preparavam a medicação — Dra. Helena terminou a cirurgia e já está se preparando para a sua cesariana. Venha, vamos ajuda-lo a subir na maca para receber os medicamentos pré-anestésicos. Em seguida encaminharemos o senhor ao centro cirúrgico.

— Louvada seja a deusa! — Mu disse em um sussurro, e sem pensar duas vezes se dirigiu à maca.

Shaka também ficou aliviado, porém não podia negar que um tanto quanto apreensivo, uma vez que ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para o posicionamento astrológico que ditava as primeiras horas em que o Sol passaria a reger o signo de Virgem.

Não aguentava mais ver o amado sofrendo daquela maneira, ainda mais sabendo que tudo poderia ter sido evitado e que, inclusive, já estariam a dias com a filha nos braços.

No entanto ela seria leonina...

Ao menos que todo o esforço de Mu em segurar a bebê tivesse valido a pena!

Quando guardava o relógio no bolso, Shaka ouviu novamente a porta se abrir e ao olhar para ela viu Camus, Afrodite e Kiki adentrarem o quarto afoitos.

— Papai! Ela ainda não nasceu? — o pequeno lemuriano entrava correndo na frente, trazendo metade de um sorvete de chocolate nas mãos.

— Não. Ainda não, filhote. — Mu suspirou cansado, sentado à maca.

— Por Dadá, finalmente! Já vão leva-lo? — Afrodite perguntou ao enfermeiro que aplicava o medicamento no acesso preso a Mu.

— Sim. — disse Dr. Adônis — Podem esperar aqui mesmo, no quarto, mas se Shaka desejar assistir o parto pode vir conosco.

— Sim! Claro que quero assistir! — disse Shaka eufórico.

— Então vista isso antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia. — um dos enfermeiros lhe entregou um pacote plástico com roupas esterilizadas — E também prenda bem os cabelos e coloque a máscara.

— Está bem! — respondeu pegando o pacote.

Kiki olhava a tudo um pouco assustado.

— Minha imãzinha vai sai agola, Bába? — perguntou baixinho ao colar nas pernas do pai loiro.

— Sim! Vai sim, filho! Logo vocês vão poder se conhecer pessoalmente! — Shaka se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa do pequeno, logo depois lhe afagou os cabelos ruivos — Tenho certeza que vocês serão grandes amigos! Fique com o dindo, e obedeça a ele enquanto seu pai e eu não voltarmos, tudo bem? Pensando melhor... obedeça o tio Camus, ele tem mais juízo.

— Tá bom, Bába!

— Eu heim! Hum... Até parece que sou eu que não tenho juízo! — Afrodite pegou na mão de Kiki.

— Non vão começar um bate boca agora, vão? — Camus aproximou-se pegando o lemurianinho no colo e Afrodite pela mão — Venham, vamos assistir uns desenhos na televisão enquanto esperamos sua irmã chegar, que tal?

Os três seguiram para a sala de espera, onde havia um aparelho de televisão enorme, enquanto Shaka retirava a roupa esterilizada do pacote para vesti-la.

Na maca, Mu já estava um pouco menos agitado por conta do efeito dos tranquilizantes pré-anestésicos, porém não menos nervoso.

Já todo paramentado, Shaka aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

— Mu, eu amo muito você. Vai dar tudo certo, e eu estou aqui! Em nenhum momento vou te deixar sozinho. Pode esmagar a minha mão, pode me jogar o hospital inteiro na cabeça... Eu não vou sair do seu lado!

— Acho bom! — o ariano fez um bico, que logo se desmanchou dando lugar a uma expressão aflita — Estou com um pouco de medo.

Shaka iria confessar que também tinha medo, mas no exato momento os enfermeiros destravaram a maca e começaram a empurra-la para fora do quarto.

— Vamos? — Dr. Adônis sorriu, fazendo sinal para que seguissem.

Virgem seguia ao lado, segurando a mão de Áries na sua.

O caminho até a sala de cirurgia parecia interminável, até que finalmente, após um longo percurso por corredores brancos de luzes fortes e cheiro pronunciado de desinfetantes, chegaram à sala onde Dra. Helena os aguardava com os braços levantados para cima ao lado de uma mesa cirúrgica.

— Olá, senhor Mu! — disse sorridente por debaixo da máscara — Vamos enfim trazer essa menininha ao mundo? — uma das enfermeiras de sua equipe lhe calçou as luvas estilizadas e foi auxiliar os colegas na locomoção do paciente para a mesa de cirurgia — Já está mais que na hora!

— Ah, sim... Já passou até da hora! — respondeu o ariano já sendo acomodado na mesa.

— Como o avisamos, não será feita uma cesariana convencional, já que o senhor não tem um útero. O que faremos será uma laparotomia exploratória.

— Dá para falar em língua de gente normal? — perguntou Shaka, que estralava os dedos de nervosismo.

— É o nome técnico para dizer que abriremos seu abdome, Mu, e com cuidado iremos explorar a membrana que envolve o bebê para então retirá-lo com segurança. Está preparado? — explicou Dr. Adônis.

— Estou aflito... mas, preparado. Vamos logo com isso.

— Ótimo! — sorriu o médico.

Com tudo pronto, giraram Mu na maca para que ficasse deitado de costas e lhe aplicaram a anestesia Raquidiana, a qual anestesiava o corpo do peito para baixo, e depois Dra. Helena deu início aos procedimentos cirúrgicos.

Do lado da maca, Shaka segurava a mão do ariano, atento a cada detalhe, especialmente aos ponteiros de seu relógio, o qual havia trazido consigo, e vez ou outra dava uma espiada.

"Por Atena! Tem que dar tempo! Tem que dar tudo certo! Vai dar tudo certo! Minha filhota vai ser perfeita! Mu vai ficar bem!" — o loiro pensava quase em desespero.

Colou seu rosto ao de Mu quando Dra. Helena passou o bisturi de uma extremidade à outra de sua enorme barriga e escorregou uma das mãos pelo corte.

— Buda! — fechou os olhos aflito.

— O que foi, Sha? — Mu arregalou os olhos apreensivo.

— Nada. Amor, vai dar tudo certo. — olhou para o lemuriano o tranquilizando, mas ele mesmo tentando manter-se firme — Fica tranquilo. Está doendo?

— Não... — respondeu com voz pastosa, meio grogue pela anestesia, mas acordado — Não dói mais nada, Sha... Mas, eu ainda quero te bater.

— Quando estiver totalmente recuperado, eu deixo você me bater. — fez uma carícia na fronte de Áries, passando os dedos pelos pontinhos lemurianos enquanto prendia-se a cada detalhe de seu rosto delicado — Eu te amo, Mu.

Áries sorriu sereno, e enquanto Shaka procurava distraí-lo e tranquiliza-lo, a obstetra estudava mil maneiras de fazer aquele parto tão peculiar e extraordinário.

Uma gestação masculina era algo totalmente novo e a cada passo dado uma descoberta tornava o trabalho ainda mais minucioso e demorado, para alegria de um virginiano aflito que torcia para dar tempo de sua princesinha nascer sob a mesma constelação protetora que a sua.

Mu, apesar de todo o cuidado da equipe médica e também do marido, não escondia a preocupação com a saúde de sua pequena, e passou a monitorá-la com seu Cosmo.

Todo o procedimento era acompanhado de perto por Dr. Adônis, que com a permissão de Mu filmava cada passo da cirurgia, afinal era um momento único na história dos registros médicos.

Após abrir todas as camadas de pele, músculos e finalmente ter acesso à cavidade abdominal do lemuriano, com muito zelo a cirurgiã localizou a cápsula protetora onde o bebê estava.

Era possível ver nitidamente a criança dentro dela, movendo-se envolta por líquido.

Sem querer prolongar mais a cirurgia, e vendo o tanto que o bebê estava agitado, Dra. Helena afastou os órgãos internos de Mu, protegendo-os com campos cirúrgicos umedecidos, e posicionou a cápsula fetal o mais próximo que conseguiu da abertura abdominal.

Já se preparava para fazer a incisão que romperia a membrana fetal quando o Santo de Áries a interrompeu com um grito.

— Espere! Doutora, por favor, espere! — para assegurar-se de que Helena o ouviria, não apenas gritou como também usou telepatia para falar diretamente à sua mente.

— O que foi, Mu? — Shaka o questionou aflito, enquanto a cirurgiã conferia os sinais vitais dos dois na tela do aparelho que os monitorava.

— Algum problema, senhor Mu? — perguntou a médica.

— Não, mas... Vocês sabem que eu estou conectado telepaticamente à minha filha, e ela... ela sabe que está nascendo. Não como nós, não com a nossa percepção, mas ela sabe, é instintivo.

Dra. Helena olhou confusa para Dr. Adônis, que não estava em melhor condição de lhe elucidar qualquer dúvida, mas que por ser conhecedor dos dons lemurianos e também dos extraordinários poderes dos cavaleiros de Atena, pediu a Mu que prosseguisse.

— Quando a luz do campo cirúrgico a iluminou, ela... ela ficou mais agitava, e chamou por mim...

— Sim ela está se mexendo bastante dentro da cápsula. Por isso devemos nos apressar para retirá-la. — doutora Helena confirmou e vários curiosos, entre enfermeiros e auxiliares foram olhar.

— Não! — um novo grito, e agora o ariano também erguia o pescoço para olhar diretamente para o rosto de Dra. Helena — Não quero que a tire, que a arranque de mim. Ela quer sair por si mesma.

— Mu, o que é isso agora? Ficou maluco? — Shaka perguntou apreensivo, apertando a mão do lemuriano.

— Eu... Eu não sei se é possível, Dra. mas... — Mu falava agora em tom baixo, pois tinha total atenção do centro cirúrgico — Há alguma maneira de deixa-la sair sozinha?

— Como assim, Mu? Isso pode ser perigoso! — Shaka indagou o marido sem entender bem o que ele pretendia.

— Ela está tentando sair, Shaka, eu sinto! A mente dela está conectada à minha, seus instintos a estão fazendo romper a membrana e se mover sozinha, como em um parto normal. Bem... eu pensei que podíamos dar um voto de confiança a ela. Em vez de tirá-la à força, podemos deixar que ela decida vir quando estiver preparada.

Shaka ponderou por alguns segundos, depois olhou para Dra. Helena, que estava ainda processando a ideia.

— É possível doutora? — perguntou o loiro.

— Bem, eu nunca vi nada parecido.

— Mas nada nesse parto é comum, não é mesmo? — disse Adônis — Eu acho, desde que os sinais vitais estejam normalizados, que podemos fazer a abertura da cápsula e deixar a pequena sair.

A médica olhou em volta, um a um para os rostos de sua equipe.

— Pois bem, vou precisar de mais compressas e mais dois campos cirúrgicos para proteger os órgãos, que vão ficar expostos por mais tempo. Abaixem a intensidade das luzes e... Alguém ai curte Mozart? Coloquem uma música bem tranquila. Vamos fazer esse parto miraculoso acontecer "naturalmente"! — disse animada, e dando uma piscadinha para Mu posicionou-se novamente para fazer uma incisão na membrana que envolvia o bebê.

— Eu... queria ver! — Mu pediu suplicante, e fora atendido de pronto por um dos enfermeiros que lhe trouxe um espelho grande, o qual foi posicionado de modo a lhe permitir ver tudo que ocorria.

Incisões alinhadas, todos se afastaram apenas um passo e passaram a observar o milagre acontecer.

Emocionados, Mu, Shaka e toda a equipe médica acompanhavam a pequena se mover lentamente para fora, e somente quando dois terços de seu corpo já estavam livres foi que Dra. Helena resolveu auxilia-la a puxando pelas perninhas.

— Data do nascimento: 23 de Agosto, uma hora e quinze minutos. — anunciou a obstetra ao cortar o cordão umbilical.

Shaka olhava para aquele bebezinho tão pequeno em estado de graça.

Não falava, não piscava, mal respirava.

Era como se o tempo tivesse congelado, a Terra parado de girar e ali só existia aquele momento, para todo o sempre.

Foi então que se deu conta do horário do nascimento dito pela médica.

O sorriso em seu rosto foi instantâneo, assim como as lágrimas!

— Minha... filha!... Minha... minha virginiana! — disse emocionado, correndo os olhos azuis por aquele pedacinho de milagre nos braços de Dra. Helena, que se apressava em retirar o líquidos dos pequeninos pulmões — Mu! Deu tempo, amor! Foi por pouco, mas o Sol já está regendo Virgem! Ah, Mu... Deu tudo certo! Nossa filha! Nossa filhotinha! — baixou a máscara e deu um selinho nos lábios do ariano.

— Cadê ela, Sha? — perguntou ansioso, e sem demora o choro da pequenina inundou a sala acelerando ainda mais o coração dos pais.

Logo uma das enfermeiras pegou a bebê das mãos da médica e a trouxe para Mu, que a recebeu nos braços emocionado.

Ao pegar a filha, Mu perdeu as palavras, enquanto Shaka prendia-se a cada detalhe, desde os fios claríssimos de seu cabelinho ainda ralo e sujo, até a força que fazia para chorar.

Mesmo ainda sujinha ela era linda!

Em sua testa os dois pontinhos lemurianos chamavam a atenção, e ao contrário da maioria dos recém-nascidos logo a pequenina parou de chorar e abriu os olhos, exibindo duas enormes esferas verdes que encararam Mu.

Nessa hora o lemuriano começou a tremer, e enquanto segurava uma das mãozinhas diminutas beijava um por um dos dedinhos.

— Oi filhotinha!... Eu te amo tanto! — sussurrou em meio a sorrisos e choro — Shaka, olha! Ela é loirinha, luz da minha vida, ela é loirinha igual a você!

Toda a raiva que sentiu do marido havia desaparecido. Agora só o amor dominava o coração do ariano.

Tudo valeu a pena apenas para ter aquele bebezinho lindo o olhando daquela forma tão terna.

Sua filha! Sua e de Shaka!

— Sim, Mu. E ela tem os seus olhos! — respondeu Virgem emocionado.

— Ela não tem nome... Como iremos chama-la?

Shaka então sorriu, pois desde que soube que seria pai sua filha já tinha um nome, e fizera surpresa até para Mu.

— Oi filhinha! — disse o virginiano ao aproximar o rosto da bebê e ganhar também um terno olhar daqueles olhos verdes tão doces — Papai te ama muito! Seja bem vinda... minha Lakshmi!

— Lakshmi? — Mu sorriu — A deusa da boa sorte?

— Sim, e da beleza, da fartura, da generosidade... Tudo que ela representará para nós, Mu... Você me deu uma filha linda, meu amor. — completou dando um beijo na fronte do ariano.

Logo a enfermeira voltou e acabou com a alegria dos pais babões levando a bebezinha para os procedimentos padrões.

Na sala, Dra. Helena e Dr. Adônis se preparavam para dar andamento à cirurgia de Mu e seus procedimentos finais.

Foi tudo bem tranquilo e ligeiro, e em poucas horas o Santo de Áries já era encaminhado para o quarto.

Shaka vinha na frente, já sem a roupa especial e apenas com os trajes que viera do Santuário, mas mal dobrou o corredor deu de cara com Afrodite, Camus e Kiki que correram em sua direção agoniados, ansiosos para saber noticias de Mu e da bebê.

Shaka estava tão feliz e tão emocionado com sua filha virginiana que ao ver os três ali abriu os braços e atirou-se a eles dando um abraço coletivo e um beijo na testa de cada um, pegando a todos de surpresa.

Realmente aquele dia foi um dia de acontecimentos extraordinários!


	18. Chapter 18

Duas horas após o parto, Mu estava sozinho no quarto descansando, já que Shaka e Kiki estavam ambos com as testas coladas no vidro do berçário babando na menininha que acabara de nascer, a qual estava toda enrolada em uma mantinha lilás.

— Bába, a imãzinha do Kiki vai pa casa com a gente hoje? Ela é tão pequena! — perguntou um agitado ruivinho que se remexia todo ansioso no colo do pai.

— Hoje ainda não. — respondeu sorridente o virginiano enquanto analisava orgulhoso a filha dormindo do outro lado do vidro.

— Po que não? — insistiu Kiki.

— Porque seu pai precisa ficar aqui no hospital mais um pouco, e ela vai ficar com ele.

— Po que o papai tem que fica aqui?

— Porque ele está tomando remédio. — Shaka disse, agora olhando para o pequeno — Sabia que quando você nasceu você era ainda menor que ela?

— E o Kiki agola é gande! — o lemuriano sorriu orgulhoso de si, mas logo voltou a ficar sério — Po que o papai ta tomando remédio, Bába?

— Porque ele está com a barriga cortada.

— Po que cotaram a barriga dele, Bába?

— Cortaram para tirar a nenê!

— Quédu! Coitado do papai! — disse assustado o pequeno ariano.

— Sim, mas ele vai ficar bem, filho! Deram um remédio para ele e ele não sentiu nada!

— Ainda bem, né Bába! E a imãzinha do Kiki vai come leite, né? Mas o Kiki guado pilulito, bolacha e bala pá ela, Bába!

— Ah, ela vai adorar, filho! Daqui doze meses você dá para ela.

— Doze meses demola, Bába?

— Um pouquinho. — Shaka sorriu novamente, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada do pequeno lemuriano.

Acabaram as perguntas, mas não os questionamentos. Em sua cabecinha, Kiki tentava calcular o tempo que demoraria para poder dar os doces que guardara para a irmã, enquanto um pouco mais à frente, afastado apenas alguns passos, outro par de olhos envaidecidos analisava a recém-nascida dormindo no berçário enquanto sua mente também trabalhava a todo vapor.

Afrodite de Peixes era todo sorrisos para a criaturinha enrolada nas cobertas. A cada bocejo dela, cada pequeno gesto das pequenas mãozinhas um suspiro escapava de seus lábios. Vez ou outra olhava para o lado e então via Shaka no mesmo estado de graça. Era raro ver o sisudo e sempre muito sério Santo de Virgem sorrindo, alegre e descontraído daquele jeito.

Ser pai deveria ser algo único mesmo, era o que o pisciano pensava, não podendo evitar um pontinha de inveja que surgira ali, mas que logo soube contornar quando repassou em sua mente todo o acompanhamento daquela gestação milagrosa de Mu. Sabia que seria muito ligado aquela menininha, e isso o deixava feliz, mas não menos melancólico.

Aquela gravidez inesperada e extraordinária havia plantado no pisciano a semente da paternidade, mas Afrodite tinha plena consciência de que aquele seria um episódio único, e tentava se conformar. Depois, Camus já havia deixado bem clara sua posição quanto à questão. Nada de filhos!

O ruivo, que havia ido buscar um café para o amado, chegava bem na hora em que via Afrodite colar a testa no vidro do berçário e de olhos fechados soltar um suspiro longo e pesado.

Camus aproximou-se dele e de maneira carinhosa o abraçou por trás, lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

— O seu café. — disse gentil lhe entregando o recipiente com a bebida quente.

Afrodite abriu os olhos e sorriu para o amado.

— Obrigado, _mon amour_.

— O que você tem? — Camus perguntou enquanto olhava para a menininha através do vidro — Parece triste. Incomodado com algo.

— Não é nada, Camy. Estou muito feliz. — o sueco respondeu em voz baixa.

— _Non_ minta para mim, _mon amour_. — o francês insistiu — Estou vendo esses olhinhos brilharem, mas seu rosto parece triste. Eu conheço você, Afrodite.

Peixes então virou-se de frente para o marido e como não sabia esconder nada do homem que amava, confessou.

— Eu amo você, Camus de Aquário, com todo o meu coração. Tentar te engravidar foi errado, eu admito e reconheço meu erro, mas eu...

— _Oui_ , foi muito errado. — Camus o interrompeu — Mas já passou. Já disse que está tudo bem.

— E sei, mas é que eu...

— _Mon amor_ , esqueça o passado. Eu também errei, tive uma reação meio... exagerada. — disse Camus acariciando o rosto extenuado do pisciano — Vamos esquecer esse episódio? O momento agora é de alegria, Mu vai precisar da nossa ajuda com a bebê e você agora tem mais uma afilhada! _Non_ tem motivo para essa carinha triste.

Afrodite divisou os olhos avelãs do francês por alguns segundos em silêncio e então lhe sorriu, um sorriso tão tímido quanto resignado.

— Sim... Tem razão. Eu tenho mais uma afilhada... E ela é linda, não é? — disse o pisciano voltando ficar de costas para o francês para olhar para dentro do berçário.

Abraçado às costas do amado, Camus agora apoiava o queixo em seu ombro e olhava também para a bebê de Shaka e Mu. Era incrível como, mesmo ainda tão pequenina, ela já se parecia tanto com eles. Talvez fossem as pintinhas lemurianas na testa, ou o cabelinho ralo tão louro quanto o do pai virginiano. Olhou para o lado e viu Shaka e Kiki sorridentes festejando cada pequeno gesto da menininha, e juntos ali eram a própria definição da felicidade.

Camus então pensou que talvez devesse reconsiderar o desejo de Afrodite de ser pai, mas jamais da forma como o sueco imaginara!

Mu começava a despertar devido a movimentação repentina que se fazia dentro do quarto onde estava internado. Ainda muito cansado por causa do "trabalho de parto", que na verdade só dera trabalho mesmo, já que a bebê nascera cirurgicamente, abriu lentamente os olhos e viu quando Shaka, Kiki, Camus e Afrodite entravam e já se dirigiam a seu leito.

— Ele tá acodando! — disse Kiki animado ao olhar para o rosto do pai lemuriano.

— Hum... O que... — Mu resmungou ao olhar para eles enquanto tentava se sentar na cama.

Shaka então apressou-se a ajuda-lo apertando o passo.

— Ei! Não se esforce, amor. Deixa eu te ajudar. — disse o indiano todo solícito enquanto arrumava os travesseiros nas costas de Mu para que ele tivesse onde se apoiar — O Dr. Adônis e a Dra. Helena já examinaram nossa pequena Lakshmi.

— E ela está bem? — o ariano perguntou.

— Está ótima! — Virgem respondeu e em seguida deu um beijo na fronte do marido — A enfermeira foi busca-la no berçário para trazê-la para cá. — a ansiedade era visível no rosto do virginiano.

Mu mal teve tempo de responder, pois logo a porta se abria novamente e por ela passava a enfermeira com um embrulhinho lilás nos braços.

— Olá, senhores! Aqui está a pequena. — disse a simpática mulher de sorriso vivas.

Todos se alvoroçaram indo para cima dela, querendo ver o bebê, mas a mulher avistou Mu que emocionado esticava os braços em um pedido mudo pela filha, por isso caminhou diretamente até o lemuriano e a entregou em seus braços.

— Calma, senhores, primeiro a... o pai. — sorriu meio constrangida — Aqui está a sua pequena, senhor Mu, ela é muito saudável e mal chora.

Mu sorria, ainda meio atrapalhado ao segura-la, enquanto era cercado pelos curiosos. Com carinho, o ariano abaixou o rosto e cheirou a pequena que dormia, lhe dando um beijo no rostinho rosado.

— Lakshmi! Eu adorei o nome, luz da minha vida. Ela é tão bonita.

— Sim Mu! Olha quanto cabelo! — disse Shaka acariciando as madeixas loirinhas que caiam sobre a fronte da bebê — Ela está tão tranquila!... E tem uma aura serena... Parece com a sua.

— Bába o Kiki qué vê! — do chão Kiki erguia ambos os bracinhos, e seu pedido de pronto fora atendido pelo pai indiano que o pegou no colo para que pudesse ver a irmã — A Laki palece uma boneca. — disse, com os olhões violetas arregalados grudados na menininha.

— Já vi que teremos um novo xodó no Santuário. — disse Camus do lado oposto do leito — Parabéns ao dois. A filha de vocês é realmente encantadora.

— Encantadora apenas não! Essa carneirinha budista é linda! — Afrodite disse já espiando por cima dos ombros de Shaka.

— Sim, e é virginiana! — falou o orgulhoso guardião da sexta Casa Zodiacal.

— Ah, mas o importante é que tem saúde. — disse o Santo de Peixes, arrancando um resmungo de Shaka e várias risadas de Camus e Mu.

Ficaram alguns minutos todos ali, espiando e adulando a pequena. Logo Camus resolveu que era hora de ir embora, pois alguém tinha que avisar os demais cavaleiros que a essa altura deveriam estar preocupados e ansiosos, já que não podiam deixar o Santuário desprotegido por completo e por isso não estavam ali. A família também havia de querer um pouco de privacidade, mas Afrodite estava tão eufórico que se não o arrastasse na marra dali era bem provável que passaria a noite no hospital.

Sendo assim, Aquário e Peixes se despediram dos amigos, deixaram as chaves do carro com Shaka e voltaram ao Santuário de taxi.

No quarto, a pequena despertava resmungando.

— Ei Lakshmi! O que foi? Hm? — disse Mu num sussurro, embalando a filha nos braços.

Faminta e encostada ao peito de Mu, a pequena sentia o cheiro do leite, então abriu os olhos e começou a esfregar desesperadamente a bochechinha rosada contra o tecido do pijama hospitalar de Mu.

Sem entender aquele gesto, os dois pais se olharam confusos.

— O que a Laki tá fazeno papai?

— Eu não sei.— Mu respondeu com confusão sincera ao observar a pequena se remexer ainda mais, o encarando e esfregando o rostinho em si — Luz da minha vida, será que ela está bem?

— Eu creio que sim. Ela não está chorando... Mas, também não sei, Mu. O Kiki nunca fez isso quando bebê.

Vendo a confusão nos olhos dos pais, a enfermeira, que ainda estava no quarto monitorando a recuperação de Mu, logo foi ao auxílio.

— Ela quer mamar, Senhor Mu! — disse apontando para a pequena — Ela sentiu o cheiro do leite e agora está esfregando o rostinho à procura da origem do cheiro para poder sugar.

Mu arregalou os olhos na hora devido à constatação óbvia.

— Como eu não pensei nisso? — disse espantando.

— Ora, por motivos óbvios. — Shaka falou meio confuso.

— Pelos deuses, a minha filhotinha está com fome. Foi por isso que Kiki nunca fez isso Shaka. Pela deusa, coitadinha, deve estar esganada de fome.

— Por Buda! Como ia saber? — Shaka coçou a nuca meio atarantado — E, o que tem que fazer?

Mu olhou para Shaka, aflito. Ambos sabiam o que tinham que fazer, mas a situação era tão extraordinária que pareciam paralisados, à espera de uma primeira iniciativa um do outro. No entanto, ela veio mesmo foi da enfermeira.

— O senhor tem que dar o peito para ela. — disse a mulher, tão espantada quanto os pais, mas completamente confortável em orientá-los — Dr. Adônis me instruiu que sua gravidez, apesar de única e extraordinária pelo fato de o senhor ser um homem, é uma gravidez padrão e os procedimentos são os mesmos.

Ainda aflito e sem reação, Mu deixava que a gentil mulher lhe instruísse e o ajudasse a abrir os botões do pijama com o qual estava vestido. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar ansioso para Shaka, que acompanhava a tudo sem ao menos piscar.

Outro que observava curioso cada detalhe era Kiki, que com os olhões lilases via a pequena bebezinha procurar ávida o peito de Mu.

— Ela tá com fome, Bába?

— Sim... parece que ela está com muita fome! — Shaka sorriu. Achava que aquela cena podia, de algum modo, lhe causar certa estranheza, mas surpreendeu-se ao se ver encantado com o marido alimentando a filha, o que parecia criar entre os dois um laço ainda mais forte.

— Isso... Assim mesmo, senhor Mu. Deixa ela encontrar o ritmo dela. — disse a enfermeira ajeitando os travesseiros debaixo dos braços do Santo de Áries, que todo desajeitado ainda tentava se acostumar com a ideia de amamentar.

— Ai... ela é... forte! — Mu sorriu, depois fez uma careta ao sentir a bebê sugar seu peito com tanta avidez que, sensível como estava, lhe causava um pouco de dor e desconforto.

— As primeiras vezes é meio dolorido, depois você se acostuma. Nós lemos no livro de amamentação, lembra? — disse Shaka cheio de propriedade.

— Eu lembro sim, Shaka de Virgem. — Mu lançou um olhar sisudo para o virginiano, porque Shaka tudo sabia bem na teoria, mas na prática quem sabia era unicamente Mu, as dores, as aflições, os medos... Mas, o momento era tão maravilhoso e a felicidade do casal era tão plena que tudo ficou para trás e Mu só tinha sorrisos e candura para compartilhar com a família — Ai, vai com calma, filhotinha.

Assim, com Shaka de um lado lhe acariciando os cabelos e os ombros, e Kiki sentado na cama analisando o momento com seus curiosos olhos infantis, Mu alimentou Lakshmi, que assim que se viu saciada dormiu quase que imediatamente. Então esse foi o momento de Shaka, que pôde segurar a filha nos braços pela primeira vez como queria. Os olhos azuis, quase sempre fechados, agora a observavam vidrados, brilhantes, encantados e em estado de graça.

Sentou-se ao lado de Mu na cama e enquanto o ariano descansava não conteve mais a emoção. Sentindo o peso da filha nos braços, o calor do seu corpinho frágil e seu cheirinho gostoso, os olhos de Virgem ficaram marejados.

— Você tem o mesmo nome da deusa da luz, da beleza, da sorte, do amor, da graciosidade e da riqueza. Ela é a protetora das famílias, e você, minha pequena, é a minha pequena luz. Minha amada, Lakshmi. — disse fazendo um carinho nos cabelinhos loiros, e em seguida puxou Kiki para seu colo o sentando sobre suas pernas — Meus filhotes. Amo muito vocês! E você também, Mu! Sem você eu não teria nada disso! Não conheceria a felicidade de ter uma família e ser pai!

— O Kiki também ama o Bába! Ama também o papai e a Laki! — disse o lemurianinho dando um abraço em Shaka, enquanto Mu sorria para eles voltando a cochilar, deixando a filha sobre os cuidados do outro pai e do irmão babão.

Passaram quase a tarde toda juntos no quarto e no dia seguinte Mu teve alta do hospital.

Ao retornarem ao Santuário foram recebidos com uma festinha em Áries e uma comitiva de amigos babões, mas depois de todos conhecerem a menina Mu, muito cansado e em recuperação da cirurgia, se despediu dos colegas e foi descansar em casa, no sexto Templo, junto com Shaka, Kiki e a bebê.

Naquele dia dormiram muito tarde, todos juntos na enorme cama do quarto do casal, pois ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos daquela coisinha miúda e rosada entre eles.


	19. Chapter 19

Um mês havia se passado desde o nascimento milagroso da pequena Lakshmi.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Afrodite e Camus foram os escolhidos para apadrinhar a pequena, mas isso não interferia em nada na maneira como os outros cavaleiros adulavam a bebê.

A filha de Áries e Virgem tornou-se o centro das atenções daquele Santuário repleto de homens. Como uma flor de lótus em meio às pedras que encantava quem a visse.

Praticamente não dava trabalho algum aos pais, e Mu agradecia, pois ainda encontrava-se em resguardo por conta da cirurgia.

O corpo do ariano ainda se recuperava gradativamente daquela gestação inusitada. Os pontos cirúrgicos já haviam sido retirados e também perdera uma quantia considerável de peso, embora ainda não tivesse recuperado totalmente o físico atlético de antes. No entanto, o que mais incomodava o Santo de Áries, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, eram os bicos dos seios pequenos, pois ainda estava amamentando a filha diariamente. Esses haviam rachado ao ponto de sangrar, tornando o ato de amamentar extremamente dolorido e penoso.

Era nesses momentos que o amor e dedicação devota de Shaka tanto lhe ajudavam, uma vez que o virginiano sempre tinha alguma receita natural milagrosa para aliviar o desconforto do amado e ajudar no processo de regeneração, tanto dos seios machucados, quanto do físico como um todo.

A semelhança de Lakshmi com Shaka também se tornava cada dia mais visível.

Mesmo ainda muito pequena, era como olhar para uma versão lemuriana do indiano, já que os pontos raciais muvianos e os imensos olhos verdes não deixavam qualquer duvida de quem era o outro pai da menina.

Era exatamente essa mistura perfeita que Mu analisava enquanto embalava sua preciosa Lakshmi para dormir.

Após amamenta-la e coloca-la para arrotar, o ariano embalava delicadamente a menina em seus braços, acariciando com a mão livre seu rostinho sonolento.

— Minha filhotinha... — disse soltando um suspiro.

— Nossa filhotinha. — a voz de Shaka se fez surpreendentemente próxima ao ouvido de Mu, e logo em seguida os braços acolhedores de Virgem cercaram o lemuriano por traz enlaçando a ambos — Já coloquei Kiki para dormir. E a nossa Lakshmi? Dando muito trabalho como nosso ruivinho espoleta?

— Não. — Mu sorriu — Graças aos deuses ela é muito serena, mal acabei de alimentá-la e já está dormindo. — disse encostando seu rosto ao do marido.

Ficaram ambos assim algum tempo, abraçados, embalando e velando o sono da pequena, curtindo aquele momento único, até que Mu levasse a filha ao berço que mantinha próximo à cama do casal.

E foi no trajeto de volta, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para que pudesse escovar os dentes e dormir que Shaka o surpreendeu com uma abordagem ousada e um tanto direta.

— Mu! Até quando vai mesmo o seu resguardo? — Shaka sussurrou aos ouvidos de Mu na maior cara de pau, logo após tê-lo empurrado delicadamente contra a parede e atacado seu pescoço com beijos lascivos. Sabia que Mu ainda estava nos últimos dias de recuperação, mas a saudade dos toques do amado, e sabendo que agora nada mais existia entre eles que pudesse atrapalhar ao fazerem amor, mexia com o juízo do loiro.

— Hmm Shaka... Espere... — Mu gemeu arfante.

— O que? — sussurrou Shaka correndo as mãos pelos ombros do ariano.

— Espere... Ainda não. — Mu tentava acalmar os ânimos, mas seu corpo já se acendia com os avanços instigantes do virginiano — Faltam quinze dias ainda, Shaka! Sossegue! — gentilmente empurrou o amado afastando seus corpos — Aguentou até agora, vai aguentar mais um pouco.

Frustrado, excitado e ofegante, Shaka deixou escapar um suspiro longo de resignação, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos Mu caminhar até o banheiro, com um sorriso traquinas lhe escapando dos lábios.

Áries sabia que já estava recuperado, mas fazia questão de cumprir os dias do resguardo rigorosamente. Primeiro porque queria vingar-se de Shaka pelo jejum sexual forçado a que ele lhe submetera, e segundo que ainda não se sentia muito a vontade de fazer amor com seu corpo ainda tão modificado.

Assim, enquanto o lemuriano já se deitava para dormir, Shaka conformou-se em tomar uma ducha fria para refrear todo aquele fogo que o consumia por dentro.

Apesar da frustração, o loiro compreendia muito bem a postura do marido e não iria de forma alguma forçar a barra. Estava louco de saudades de Mu sim, mas como o próprio disse, podia esperar mais um pouco, já que era compreensível o desconforto do ariano. Assim como ele mesmo tinha ficado desconfortável em transar com Mu grávido da filha, Áries também deveria estar por seu corpo não ter voltado totalmente ao normal ainda.

Sendo assim, Shaka deixou o marido em paz. Não que fosse fácil conter sua libido, mas tantos anos de treinamento e meditação afinal tinham que servir para alguma coisa a mais que não apenas transcender espiritualmente.

Aliviando-se como podia no banho, Shaka retornou ao quarto e se deitou ao lado de Mu, que já dormia profundamente. Fez um carinho no rosto do lemuriano e um cafuné nos cabelos lavanda, depois se aconchegou no conforto caloroso de seu corpo e também adormeceu logo em seguida.

Foram penosos os últimos dias do resguardo de Mu, principalmente para Shaka!

Áries mantinha-se irredutível em sua decisão de esperar até o último dia do aconselhamento médico, mesmo que seu corpo já estivesse totalmente recuperado do parto.

O virginiano já havia, inclusive, percebido que toda aquela disciplina se tratava muito mais de uma pequena vingança, mas isso não o magoou, tampouco o deixou irritado, porém não o impediu de tentar fazer Mu mudar de ideia.

Foram quinze dias em que Shaka fizera de tudo para instigar e provocar Mu, tentando convence-lo a desistir de esperar. Mas Virgem descobriu que Áries poderia ser mais teimoso do que parecia, pois Mu resistiu.

Não que havia sido fácil para o lemuriano ver Shaka desfilar nu em sua frente a todo instante, nem resistir tão bravamente aos beijos e carícias ousadas sempre que era pego desprevenido, entre outras tentativas ainda mais ousadas do indiano em fazê-lo desistir da vingança.

Desse modo, quando os dias de resguardo enfim terminaram, não foi surpresa que ambos se rendessem, já que estavam no limite de suas libidos.

Kiki havia saído com Aldebaran, e Lakshmi dormia profundamente.

Virgem então viu a oportunidade perfeita para agir, e quando Áries passava pela sala, caminhando em direção ao quarto do casal, súbito as luzes do ambiente se apagaram e os abajures, cobertos por finos tecidos indianos em tons de vermelho e laranja, se acenderam. Uma melodia sensual tocada em flauta, cítara e com a batida do oriente abraçou todo o cômodo dando o ar erótico que faltava.

Áries interrompeu a caminhada de imediato, e baixando a cabeça deixou escapar um sorriso. Sabia que estava preso num golpe do cavaleiro de Virgem do qual ele não tinha como se defender, até porque não queria se defender.

Erguendo a cabeça, Mu correu os olhos pelo cômodo à procura de Shaka, mas não fora preciso já que no mesmo instante sentiu o calor do corpo do virginiano colado às suas costas, enquanto mãos fortes adornadas por muitas pulseiras douradas deslizavam por seus ombros produzindo um tilintar gracioso, até darem um mergulho em direção ao peito e ali darem uma firme apalpada.

Mu contraiu minimamente os músculos, pois ainda tinha a região um pouco dolorida, mas nada que lhe incomodasse, uma vez que estava completamente arrebatado por aquela abordagem irresistivelmente sedutora.

Fechou os olhos deixando escapar um suspiro cálido da boca arfante quando sentiu os dedos de Shaka embrenharem-se em seus cabelos massageando o couro cabeludo, para em seguida puxarem sua cabeça suavemente para trás.

Virgem evidenciava sua excitação remexendo-se e imprimindo força ao contato de seus corpos, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço eriçado do lemuriano, que respirava pesadamente, em completo deleite.

Como se fosse guiado pela batida erótica da música, pelo perfume instigante do incenso, mas principalmente pelos toques lascivos e a aura em brasa do virginiano, de olhos fechados e coração aos pulos Mu lentamente retirava o lenço vermelho que trazia jogado sobre os ombros, despindo-se sem pressa. Enquanto Shaka lhe mordiscava o queixo, jogou o lenço sobre o sofá e levando os braços para trás apalpou com força as nádegas nuas do indiano, deixando livre um gemido rouco.

Súbito, Virgem agarrou os ombros de Áries e num movimento brusco o virou de frente para si. Os olhos verdes então encontraram os azuis, ambos cintilantes de desejo e saudade, e depois de trocarem o olhar cúmplice, apaixonado e profundo dos amantes, beijaram-se intensamente até quase perderem o fôlego.

Embriagado de desejo, Mu corria ávido as mãos pelo corpo nu do marido, até as mãos não bastarem mais para saciar a ânsia por aquele corpo e o ariano traçar um caminho de beijos e lambidas até o membro rijo de Shaka, para em seguida ajoelhar-se no chão e abocanha-lo, causando arrepios no indiano.

De pé, com os olhos azuis cravados no lemuriano, Shaka o observava tendo prazer em dobro, enquanto embrenhava seus dedos nos cabelos lavanda ditando o ritmo que gostava.

Os gemidos de angustia prazerosa do virginiano atiçavam ainda mais a libido do ariano, mas este fora novamente surpreendido quando Shaka segurou sua cabeça com ambas as mãos e interrompeu o ato empurrando Mu contra o chão ao pousar um dos pés em seu ombro, o fazendo se deitar de costas.

Shaka então se agachou e sem mais delongas abriu a calça do amado a retirando já junto com a cueca.

Ansiava por ser tomado pelo ariano há meses, desde que começara o maldito jejum imposto pela gravidez, quase enlouquecendo daquela privação toda de sexo, e agora que sua "armadilha" tinha surtido o efeito desejado e Mu já estava completamente enlouquecido de desejo, não precisava mais prolongar as preliminares, afinal em mais de nove meses era só isso que eles faziam. Estavam peritos em preliminares!

Por isso, ao despir Mu, Shaka apenas debruçou-se sobre ele para tomar sua boca num beijo pleno e voluptuoso, porém ligeiro, para em seguida posicionar-se em seu colo e ele mesmo conduzir a penetração, iniciando uma cavalgada ritmada e extasiante. E pelos deuses, como sentira falta do marido! De sentir-se conectado e preenchido por ele.

Montado no colo de Mu, Shaka enlouquecia pelo júbilo que somente fazer amor com o ariano lhe proporcionava.

Áries por sua vez, sentia-se tão arrebatado e instigado como jamais se lembrava de ter sentido antes. Apertava com as mãos fortes as coxas firmes do loiro enquanto arremetia-se contra o corpo dele com vigor. Em seus lábios febris o nome de Shaka escapava em meio a gemidos lânguidos e graves.

Em poucos minutos ambos redescobriram seu ritmo, entregando-se da forma mais intensa e apaixonada.

Certamente naquela hora, vendo o loiro movimentar-se para cima e para baixo numa cadência frenética e enlouquecedora, Mu arrependera-se de ter levado a tal "vingança" tão a sério.

O corpo todo do ariano fremia de prazer, experimentando o torpor delicioso das ondas orgásticas que lhe tomavam o fazendo perder a noção do tempo até explodir em gozo.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos estavam ofegantes e suados. Com seus corpos ainda conectados e Shaka debruçado sobre o corpo letárgico de Mu, seus rostos corados exibiam sorrisos bobos de satisfação.

— Isso foi... — Shaka tencionou dizer algo em meio a arquejos, mas foi interrompido por Mu.

— Pouco... Isso foi pouco! — disse o ariano respirando pesadamente — Eu... De novo, Shaka. Eu quero você de novo, e agora!

Segurando no queixo do virginiano, Mu o surpreendeu tomando novamente sua boca com um beijo quente, enquanto Shaka sentia o lemuriano, mesmo após o orgasmo, ainda vigorosamente firme dentro de si.

Uma só vez era pouco para matar a saudade de meses, para suprir toda a falta que sentiram um do outro.

Por isso, Áries se levantou do chão carregando Shaka consigo nos braços até o sofá, onde se amaram mais uma vez completamente entregues à paixão em seus corações.

Mu ainda tomou Shaka uma terceira vez naquela tarde, no banheiro, debaixo do chuveiro. Teriam continuado se amando por horas a fio como dois adolescentes se um choro de bebê não os tirasse do paraíso luxuriante em que estavam e os trouxesse novamente à terra firme.

Lakshmi havia acordado com as fraudas sujas, faminta e com cólicas.

Com os cabelos molhados e roupões vestidos às pressas, os pais corujas correram para o quarto da pequena. Foi o tempo de Mu troca-la e começar a amamenta-la novamente que mais um filhote exigia atenção e energia dos pais.

Kiki chegava em casa como um furacãozinho ruivo, completamente sujo de terra, sorvete e toda sorte de imundices que um parquinho infantil poderia carregar em si.

Mu e Shaka deram um suspiro cansado em sincronia. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, finalmente, na sexta Casa Zodiacal.


	20. Chapter 20

Três anos se passaram.

Lakshimi já era uma menininha tão esperta quanto bonita. Tinha os olhos de um verde afogueado, bisbilhoteiro, que não se cansavam de analisar o mundo a sua volta e que se deslumbravam a cada nova descoberta. Os cabelos louros, de um dourado como os primeiros raios de sol de uma manhã de primavera, lhe caiam pouco abaixo dos ombros, e eram cortados acima dos olhos em uma graciosa franja de simetria impecável.

Ela era o xodó da Sexta Casa Zodiacal, e logo em seus primeiros dias de vida também se tornou o xodó de todo o Santuário. Uma menina que crescia como uma princesinha em meio a todos aqueles cavaleiros e amazonas severos.

Ainda não tinha completado quatro meses de vida quando já passou a se comunicar com os pais e o irmão mais velho através de telepatia, lhes transmitindo seus desejos e sensações ainda que de forma branda, e com pouco mais de um ano seus dons telecinéticos herdados de Mu já começaram a se manifestar, divertindo a pequena que fazia levitar pequenos objetos ou jogando água em Mu quando este lhe dava banho, o deixando todo molhado.

Em Shaka Laki gostava de pregar outra peça.

Sempre que o pai loiro ia assistir sua novela, a menininha desligava a televisão usando telepatia. Em uma ocasião Virgem chegou a levar o aparelho ao conserto acreditando estar com defeito, até que Mu percebeu se tratar de uma travessura da filha e avisou o amado.

Kiki por sua vez, fazia o papel de irmão protetor e coruja. O lemurianinho passava o dia bajulando a irmãzinha, por quem sentia um amor sem precedentes, tanto que lhe presenteara com os seus melhores dinossauros!

E Lakshimi adorava dinossauros... e bailarinas!

A pequena princesinha de Shaka e Mu era completamente louca pelos répteis gigantes tanto quanto o irmão, porém os via com outros olhos, não como monstros ou bichos perigosos, mas como belas e graciosas bailarinas. Por isso, toda boneca que ganhava do padrinho Afrodite, Laki executava o mesmo ritual. Retirava-lhe os vestidinhos e os vestia nos dinossauros. Nem os de Kiki escapavam, o que deixava o pequeno ruivinho louco!

Aliás, em tudo Lakshimi vestia uma exuberante saia de tutu feita em tule. Nem as cadeiras do Templo de Virgem escapavam, e assim móveis, abajures, pés de mesas, até as Salas Gêmeas de Shaka compunham uma grande e inanimada companhia de balé, todos vestidos em seus tutus coloridos.

Shaka mesmo costurava as saias para a filha. No começo ainda tentou lhe explicar que coisas como o vaso sanitário não usavam saia de tule, mas logo se rendeu à fantasia da menininha, rendendo boas risadas a Mu toda vez que ia ao banheiro e dava de cara com o vaso bailarina.

Não havia nada que Lakshimi pedia a Shaka que ele não fizesse sorrindo!

Por falar no guardião da Sexta Casa, este não poderia estar mais feliz.

Depois do primeiro aniversário da pequena lemuriana, Mu parou de amamenta-la e os seios do ariano começaram a diminuir. Em pouco tempo o corpo do Santo de Áries já tinha voltado a ser como sempre fora antes da gestação milagrosa, forte e viril.

Contudo, muitas foram as vezes em que Áries e Virgem estavam fazendo amor e o indiano, ao acariciar o peito másculo do marido, confessava que sentia saudades dos seios. Dizia que eram pesados e gostosos de apertar.

Mu então fazia uma careta e soltava um queixume, mas logo ambos começavam a rir e se amavam novamente.

Depois da gravidez extraordinária, também raras foram as vezes em que o Santo de Áries aceitou ser passivo novamente durante o sexo, e quando não tinha como negar obrigava Shaka a usar preservativo. Só por garantia, afinal ainda não sabiam como aquela concepção milagrosa se dera.

Mu não queria nem pensar em gerar outro filho, fora uma experiência incrível, porém dolorosa e traumática, mas seu maior orgulho era ter gerado uma criança tão especial como Lakshimi. Ela era seu maior orgulho!

Conforme crescia, a aparência da menininha chamava mais e mais a atenção por sua semelhança com o pai virginiano. Laki era uma cópia perfeita de Shaka. Traços delicados, cabelos lisos, nariz fino e o mesmo semblante sereno e sério, mas com uma doçura ímpar no olhar que herdara de Mu.

Ao contrário de Kiki ela era muito quieta e tranquila. Passava a maior parte do dia brincando quietinha com seus dinossauros bailarinos, livros de colorir e joguinhos interativos.

Shaka era puro orgulho da filha, e apesar de curtir integralmente aquela fase deliciosa de bebê e criança já não via a hora de chegar o tempo de treinar a filha para ser sua sucessora, pois enxergava um potencial grandioso nela. No entanto, Virgem nunca iria influenciar as escolhas da filha. No fundo, bem no fundo, o que Shaka queria mesmo era manter sua princesinha longe do mundo maluco que os cercava, já que tinha um ciúmes doentio, e só de pensar nos marmanjos que futuramente iriam corteja-la seu corpo todo já se cobria de urticárias. Agora mais do que nunca teria que por em prática sua sabedoria budista e treinar o autocontrole para não matar os futuros namoradinhos de sua Laki!

Mu por sua vez, havia desenvolvido um lado "maternal" muito forte que o tornou extremamente preocupado, além de superprotetor.

Inúmeras eram as noites em que o ariano acordava de madrugada apenas para ir conferir se sua filhotinha estava dormindo, se estava aquecida, ou apenas para monitorar seu sono.

Ter gerado aquela criança fez com que Mu ainda a sentisse como se fizesse parte essencial de si mesmo. Não era raro leva-la para o trabalho para que passasse o dia brincando debaixo de sua mesa entre seus pés só para poder ficar perto de sua princesa.

Quando alguém queria ajudar o casal, para que tivessem algum descanso, e se oferecia para levar Kiki e Lakshimi para um passeio, Mu passava inúmeras recomendações e cuidados e, mesmo assim, pouco tempo depois lá estava ele indo buscar seus filhotes de volta, pois seu lado mãe coruja não lhe deixava descansar em paz se seus filhos não estivessem bem seguros consigo.

Era até engraçado, visto que era o mesmo comportamento maternal exagerado que vira muitas vezes em Shaka em relação a Kiki quando o ruivinho era mais novo, e ainda agora. Talvez por isso Kiki jamais tivera ciúmes ou qualquer tipo de carência em relação aos pais com a pequena Lakshimi.

E assim os dois irmãos cresciam saudáveis e unidos. Unidos até demais! Como agora, em que Lakshimi, não satisfeita em vestir de bailarinas princesas todos os seus dinossauros, lhes colocando tutus coloridos e coroas brilhantes, invadira o quarto de Kiki e vestia também os dele.

— Lakiiii, monstlo canívolo não usa saia! — disse um inconformado lemurianinho, que apressado terminou de amarrar os tênis verdes com estampa de fosseis de brontossauro para logo ir retirar as saias de seus brinquedos.

— Usa si! — retrucou a pequena Laki, que ajoelhada no chão vestia um por um dos bonecos — Eles vai na féta! E a féta é de pincesa dinossaula.

Laki adorava festas! E naquele dia era sua festa de três anos.

Como uma excelente comunicadora, a pequena fizera questão de convidar pessoalmente todos para sua festa de aniversário, cuja temática seria duas de suas maiores paixões: dinossauros e princesas bailarinas. Assim, ora junto com Shaka, ora com Mu, Laki convidou os padrinhos Camus e Afrodite, sua prioridade, e também, em uma visita rápida ao hospital, Dr. Adônis, seu filho de quatro anos, com quem já tinha feito uma amizade especial, e Dra. Helena. Passou de casa em casa convidando todos os cavaleiros e também fora até o alojamento das Amazonas para lhes fazer o convite.

Chegado o grande dia, a menina era toda alegria e euforia. O Templo de Virgem já se agitava nas primeiras horas da manhã quando servas vieram ajudar Shaka e Mu com os preparativos dos comes e bébes.

Afrodite havia passado boa parte da noite passada no Sexto Templo ajudando os pais de Laki com a decoração, bem peculiar por sinal.

No jardim mesas com toalhas cor de rosa e estampa de dinossauros vestidos de princesa com saias de tutu.

Aliás, tutu era o que não faltava! Estavam nas cadeiras, na mesa do bolo, que era um exuberante T-Rex cor de rosa recheado com morangos e chocolate, envolvendo as colunas de mármore da sempre sóbria morada do Santo de Virgem, nas árvores gêmeas e até na grande piscina de bolinhas que seria a diversão de crianças e marmanjos.

Lógico que a aniversariante vestia um tutu também, porém esse circundava sua cintura fina e caia sobre uma grande cauda de brontossauro feita em pelúcia verde e rosa, presa a um gracioso macacão enfeitado com rendinhas.

— A festa é da plincesa dinossaula, mas os dinossaulos do Kiki são homens e homem não usa saia. — disse Kiki retirando um tutu de um T-Rex com cara e invocado.

Nessa hora Shaka adentrava o quarto trazendo a camiseta que Kiki queria usar na festa, a qual tinha acabado de passar.

— Ei, que papo é esse? — disse o cavaleiro de Virgem chamando a atenção das duas crianças que olharam para si — Homem usa saia sim... Se ele quiser. Vem cá. — sentou na beirada da cama e chamou Kiki para vesti-lo.

— Mas Bába, saia não é de menina? — questionou o lemurianinho.

— Saia é só uma peça de roupa. — disse Shaka colocando a camiseta no filho — Não é a roupa que vai definir o gênero de uma pessoa. Se ela é menino ou menina. As pessoas são livres para usarem o que lhes faz sentir bem e não devemos julgá-las. O seu padrinho Afrodite usa batom e saltos e ele é menina?

— Não.

— É a mesma coisa. Não é porque o seu T-Rex está de saia que ele deixará de ser feroz e temido... ou o Kiki deixará de ser o Kiki. Entendeu?

— O Kiki acha que sim, Bába. — disse o ruivinho.

— Ótimo! Um dia você vai entender melhor. — disse Shaka dando um beijo no rosto do filho, depois olhou para Lakshimi sentadinha no chão — Os convidados já estão chegando, Laki. Vai ficar ai botando saia nos lagartões ou vai lá ver o que te trouxeram de presente?

— Meus pesente! Meus pesente! — a loirinha pulou o chão eufórica — A Laki vai vê os pesente, Bába! Vem com a Laki, Kiki! — saiu correndo chacoalhando a enorme cauda de pelúcia que a seguia arrastando pelo chão.

Nem foi preciso chamar, pois assim que ouviu o pai loiro falar dos presentes Kiki correu junto da irmã para receber os convidados, já que o aniversário podia ser dela, mas os dois recebiam presentes de todos, que jamais deixariam de levar algo também para o pequeno lemuriano.

Na sala, Mu recepcionava os amigos com um orgulho que não cabia em si.

As festinhas de aniversario de seus filhos acabaram por se tornar pequenos eventos sociais do Santuário, onde todos se reuniam para conversar e saber as novidades.

Saga, por exemplo, aproveitou a ocasião para apresentar aos amigos sua nova namorada, a amazona de Serpente, Geisty.

Mas, nenhuma novidade seria maior do que a dada pelo casal Afrodite e Camus.

Quando Shaka, Lakshimi e Kiki chegaram à sala, encontraram uma pequena rodinha ao redor dos dois cavaleiros, Peixes e Aquário.

Shaka achou estranha aquela aglomeração, porém mais estranho ainda era o silêncio que se fazia em torno dela, e a maneira como Mu, um pouco mais afastado, os olhava com ambas as mãos pregadas a ao rosto, visivelmente surpreso.

Assim que Áries notou a presença dos filhos e do marido ali na antessala, imediatamente os chamou, em voz baixa.

— Filhotes! Shaka! Venham aqui, depressa! — acenou para eles com um sorriso que não lhe cabia no rosto.

Logo as crianças se enfiaram na rodinha passando por entre as pernas de Milo e Aldebaran, que se acotovelavam entusiasmados, procurando o melhor ângulo para ver a novidade, e quando enfim perceberam do que se tratava, por um momento todos os embrulhos coloridos nas mãos dos convidados ficaram em segundo plano.

— Dindo deixa o Kiki vê! — o lemurianinho pulou animado em volta do cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Dindo a Laki tabém qué vê! — a loirinha erguia os bracinhos para cima olhando para o rosto sorridente de Camus.

Shaka chegou ao lado de Mu e então seus olhos se iluminaram, em surpresa e alegria.

— Por Buda! Então era essa a surpresa! — disse o virginiano sorridente.

Irradiando felicidade, Afrodite segurava no colo um bebê de não mais que quarenta dias de vida, de pele extremamente branca e cabelinhos lisos e ralos de um vermelho acobreado vivo. Dormia quietinho e sereno enrolado em uma mantinha fina branca.

Ao lado do pisciano, Camus também segurava um bebê em seu colo da mesma idade e aparência, porém seus cabelinhos eram um pouco mais cheios e possuíam um tom azulado bem claro. Não dormia, olhava a tudo e todos com enormes olhos azuis curiosos.

Após ter acompanhado a gestação milagrosa de Áries e visto a euforia do marido, Camus sentiu nascer também em si, pouco a pouco, o desejo de ter filhos.

Como sabia que não gerariam um filho, Camus propôs a Afrodite uma inseminação artificial em uma barriga de aluguel.

Peixes topou na mesma hora, mal cabendo em si de tanta alegria.

Não fora um processo muito fácil, mas depois de meses de procura enfim conseguiram encontrar uma mulher que cedesse o ventre para que eles pudessem ser pais. Assim, juntos inseminaram metade dos óvulos da doadora com o material genético de Camus e outra metade com o de Afrodite, e após muitas tentativas falhas, por isso mantiveram em segredo o que faziam, enfim a doadora conseguiu engravidar.

— Papai, pega a Laki! Ela qué vê o nenê! — Lakshimi pediu e de pronto fora atendida sendo pega no colo por Mu.

— Pelos deuses! Então todo o mistério era isso! Por que não falaram antes! — disse Mu sorrindo.

— Por que queríamos fazer surpresa! — disse Afrodite ninando a filha — E também porque foi uma gravidez que exigiu muito acompanhamento médico e cuidados por serem gêmeos. Mas, graças a Dadá deu tudo certo! Essa é a Marie. — ele sorriu.

— _Oui_. — disse Camus todo orgulhoso — E esse é Aegir... _Non_ foi muito fácil manter sigilo até agora, principalmente segurar a euforia de _ma belle_ , mas queríamos mesmo que tudo já estivesse bem para apresentar nossos filhos a todos vocês. Que estivessem fortes e saudáveis.

— Pelos deuses! Eles são lindos! — disse Mu.

Shaka ao lado deles segurava Kiki no colo para que o pequeno também pudesse ver os novos amiguinhos.

— Meus parabéns! — disse o virginiano — Filhos são sempre uma benção, não importa a maneira como chegam até nós. — dito isso deu um beijo na bochecha de Kiki e trocou um olhar cumplice com Mu.

— Rapaz! Agora esse Santuário está cheio de criança! Quem diria! — Aldebaran falou animado.

— E olha só! Aegir tem até uma pintinha! — Milo apontou para o rostinho sorridente do bebê no colo de Camus, o qual tinha uma graciosa pintinha na bochecha bem parecida com a de Afrodite.

— Minha genética é forte, meu bem! — Peixes disse todo orgulhoso, e na mesma hora todos caíram na risada.

— _Oui_ , _oui_... — chamou a atenção o Santo de Aquário — Sei que nossos filhos são a novidade da vez, mas hoje o dia é da pequena Laki! Parabéns, _ma petite_! — estendeu para a menininha uma grande sacola que trazia pendurada no braço.

— Ebaaa! — Laki apanhou a sacola eufórica — Bigada dindo!

Afrodite, que também trazia uma sacola no braço, a entregou para Kiki e depois que foram colocados no chão e todo o frenesi dos bebês de Camus e Afrodite deu uma trégua, os presentes voltaram a ser o foco das crianças.

Logo Kiki e Lakshimi estavam sentados no chão rodeados de pacotes que eram colocados ali pelos convidados. Como esperado ganharam muitos dinossauros, livros para colorir, brinquedos e jogos. Laki logo elegeu seu preferido, um Tricerátopo todo articulado vestido em uma bela e brilhante roupa de bailarina, feita a mão por Afrodite. Unhas esmaltadas em rosa, coroa de brilhantes, brincos e batom compunham o look do réptil que fez a alegria da pequena lemuriana.

— OLIA PAPAI, OLIA... UMA PINCESA BALALINA COM COLOA E TUDO! — a menininha falou ao saltar de alegria.

— Olha Bába... O do Kiki também veio de roupa. — Kiki disse, curioso pelo fato de seu lagartão estar usando uma gravata borboleta.

— É poque elis são namolados! — se adiantou Laki juntando seu brinquedo ao do irmão, tirando risos dos adultos.

— Pela Roda do Samsara! Namorados! — disse Shaka em espanto, com uma rusga de preocupação entre os olhos — Como ela sabe disso? Isso não é muito precoce para ela?

— Relaxa, luz da minha vida. — Mu sorriu pegando na mão do virginiano — Para uma criança que quis nascer sem a ajuda de ninguém nada é muito precoce.

Logo, mais e mais convidados chegaram, e o número de presentes aumentava. O certo seria abri-los após o bolo, mas os dois irmãos ficavam tão empolgados que não conseguiam esperar.

Entre salgadinhos, brincadeiras e muitos risos, o tempo passou depressa e logo chegou a hora mais aguardada.

— Atenção pessoal! — Mu chamou a atenção de todos enquanto ia até a mesa do bolo — Está na hora de cortar o bolo. Vem aqui minha princesa dinossaura. — chamou pela filha enquanto Shaka já apagava as luzes e acendia a vela.

— To ino papai.

Correndo de forma muito desajeitada e engraçada por conta do rabão de pelúcia, Lakshimi logo chegou à mesa e levitou até subir no banquinho posicionado para que ficasse a altura do bolo.

— Vamos lá pessoal, vamos cantar os parabéns! — disse o ariano abraçando Kiki pelos ombros.

Logo que todos se posicionaram em volta da grande mesa decorada, Shaka puxou o coro de vozes.

— Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida... VIVA A LAKSHIMI! VIVAAA!

Enquanto todos assoviavam e batiam palmas, Shaka sussurrou no ouvido da filha.

— Vamos lá meu amor, faça um pedido e apague as velinhas!

Eufórica a menininha cessou as palminhas e após uma breve pausa puxou o folego e assoprou com força a velinha.

Quando a vela se apagou, por um instante tudo se escureceu, e foi nesse exato momento que Mu e Shaka, que estavam lado a lado, viram algo que apenas eles puderam perceber.

Por cima de Laki, pairando como uma aparição milagrosa, uma forma feminina se erguia emanando poder e divindade.

Era a deusa Reia que viera derramar sua benção sobre a pequena, concedendo a Lakshimi todo amor e felicidade que aquela vida na Terra pudesse lhe dar.

Por momentos breves Áries e Virgem sentiram como se o Tempo tivesse parado. Estáticos e boquiabertos, ambos divisavam a deusa, que ao perceber que era observada os encarou lhes dando uma piscadinha travessa.

Ali, finalmente Mu e Shaka tiveram a resposta para aquela concepção milagrosa do ariano, mas quando pensaram em dizer algo para a divindade a luz foi acesa por Aldebaran de Touro, e Reia desapareceu.

De pronto, o casal de cavaleiros encarou o brasileiro com semblantes assustados.

— Ué gente, não era para acender luz não? — disse Aldebaran confuso — Quero comer bolo meu povo! — concluiu com uma gostosa gargalhada.

Mu tinha os olhos marejados levemente e Shaka prendia a respiração ainda, e quando finalmente se olharam trocaram um sorriso cumplice e emocionado, e um rápido selinho.

— A Laki qué cota o bolo! — exclamou a pequena chamando a atenção dos pais.

— É... Ah! Sim! O bolo, claro! — Mu disse ainda atrapalhado indo até a filha pequena para lhe entregar um cortador — Papai te ajuda filhota.

Com cuidado Mu e Lakshimi cortaram uma fatia generosa do bolo, a qual foi estendida para um ruivinho ansioso ao lado da mesa.

— O pimelo pedaçu é pala meu imão Kiki. — disse Laki sorrindo e aos pulinhos.

— Obigado, Laki. O Kiki tava com muita fome! — disse o pequeno lemuriano.

— KIKI! Por Buda! — Shaka repreendeu o filho, morrendo de vergonha, afinal o garotinho tinha comido mais que todo mundo na festa — Não fala isso! Quer matar seu Bába de vergonha?

— Mas Bába é vedade! O Kiki tem muita fome! — disse baixinho o ruivinho, já enchendo por ele mesmo a lateral do pratinho com doces.

A festa, que começou no meio da tarde, ainda se estendeu por boa parte da noite, já que quando os cavaleiros e amazonas se reuniam o que não faltava era assunto para conversarem.

Os bebês de Afrodite e Camus foram a grande diversão. Todos queriam segura-los no colo nem que fosse um pouco apenas.

Antes de irem embora, Aquário e Peixes convidaram Virgem e Áries para serem padrinhos das crianças, e assim os laços familiares que uniam os quatro cavaleiros se fortaleceria ainda mais.

Quando todos foram embora e as crianças, exaustas, foram colocadas para dormir, Shaka e Mu finalmente puderem se recolher em seu quarto para descansar.

— Quem diria, né Sha? — disse Mu ajeitando alguns travesseiros atrás de si para se deitar — Você alguma vez pensou que a deusa Reia fosse a responsável por tudo isso?

— Não. — Virgem respondeu enquanto acendia um incenso de lavanda no parapeito da janela. Fazia uma noite quente e a brisa que entrava refrescava o aposento — Cheguei a pensar em tudo, toda possibilidade, tanto cientifica quanto espiritual, que explicasse você ter engravidado, mas nunca pensei em Reia... Por que será que ela escolheu você?

— Não faço a menor ideia, mas... Sou muito grato a ela. — disse Mu.

Shaka então se juntou ao amado na cama engatinhando por cima do corpo dele até se debruçar e lhe roubar um beijo.

— E eu também sou. — disse olhando ternamente nos olhos verdes do lemuriano — Sou muito grato a Reia e a você por terem me dado uma filha linda. — outro beijo, agora mais acalorado, até que Shaka de súbito afastou seu rosto, e arregalando os olhos azuis encarou Mu com um semblante sério.

— Que foi Shaka? — Áries perguntou curioso.

— Mu, já pensou que Reia pode ter aparecido para nós hoje para nos conceder uma nova concepção milagrosa?

— O QUE? — Mu arregalou os olhos, atônito!

Mais que depressa o lemuriano se sentou na cama e encarou os olhos azuis de Shaka em um silêncio pesado, e após uma breve pausa, estreitou as pálpebras lançando um olhar intimidador ao amado.

— A Lakshimi te contou o que ela desejou ao apagar as velinhas de aniversário, Shaka de Virgem? — disse Mu aproximando seu rosto ao do virginiano com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

— Ora, não. — Shaka respondeu simplesmente — Os desejos de aniversário são segredos. — sorriu de volta.

Então, com um movimento ágil o Santo de Áries segurou o loiro pelos ombros e o jogou para o lado fazendo Shaka se deitar de costas no colchão para em seguida se deitar sobre seu corpo e com os rostos colados sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Pois para mim ela contou! — disse com voz grave e lasciva — Ela desejou ter mais um irmãozinho!

Shaka arregalou os olhos em choque.

Deitado sobre Virgem, Mu encarou o rosto assustado abaixo de si e sorriu novamente de forma sedutora e alarmante.

— Eu te avisei que teria volta!

Fim


End file.
